Lost Everything
by Annabella-Columbia
Summary: Things are very different when Bella goes to save Edward; she gets a behind the scenes look at what is meant to happen when one finds their soul. Seeing that it is nothing like she has been lead to believe. And who is keeping secrets from her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warning and Disclaimer:**

_Title inspired by the Song: Lost Everything by Counterfeit._

_I have broken it up into chapters. I hope now that it is more comfortable to read. Enjoy the silent rambling of my crazy mind._

_This piece popped in my head one day and I couldn't get it out, All characters belong to SM I'm just playing with the plot. _

_There may be triggers of abuse for some; please take care when reading._

_The rating is for a reason, and this takes into consideration. Language and Lemons._

* * *

**CPOV**

The reputation that he and his brothers had was, in his eyes, justified, they did have laws to uphold. He was proud of the reputation that he had, and he was happy that others saw him and instantly knew him to be cruel and sadistic. I had just been summoned by Aro to the throne room again. The child that had come looking to end his existence had been sent away so that we could confer, or in other words, Aro was just plain horny and wanted to fuck his mate. Marcus and I knew the child would not be granted his wish. Aro wanted the child's gift.

I made my way towards my throne and sat down, waiting to get this over with, making sure that my thoughts were guarded and hoping to get this all over. I heard Jane comment about the receptionist becoming lunch, and I had to stop myself from the chuckle that was threatening to escape, moments before they entered the throne room.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro said with his usual over-exaggerated enthusiasm; he certainly played the role of crazy well.

"Yes, Master Aro." Jane smiled at my brother.

"You have brought with you both Alice and Isabella also!" he rejoiced as he clapped his hands.

"Aren't you glad that we did not grant your request yesterday, Edward?" Aro asked with a snigger behind his tone.

"Yes, Aro, very much so." the boy responded as he tightened his hold around the human girl.

"I love a happy ending, don't you brothers?" Aro spoke. Marcus looked up, taking notice for the first time the trio in front of us, and it seemed he could not take his attention from the human. They seemed to study the girl.

Aro seemed just as intrigued by the human, just as he was equally fascinated with the female Vampire.

Marcus made his way towards our brother and touched his palm, letting him know what he has witnessed.

"Athenodora, please take young Isabella to the study in the East wing please, I'm sure that she must be tired after the long flight. Also, please arrange for some human food for her." Aro called to my sister. What was my brother playing; I wondered as I watched the two children of Carlisle's coven make a scene, trying to get hold of the human.

"If the two of you will not desist this behaviour, the only way you will leave here is by the ashes we send to your coven leader." I sneered at them.

"Where are you taking my mate?" the boy, Edward, sneered out.

"The girl was not your mate, you mistook her to be your mate when she was no such thing all she was to you, was your Singer. The girl will stay with us, and this is not negotiable. Now leave and return to Carlisle. Before we change our minds and punish you for breaking the law by telling the human of our world." Aro informed the pair, as well as informing them to wait until nightfall before they leave.

"Brothers, a word, please. In your study, Aro. Since you have placed the human in mine." I sneered towards Aro, as I took my leave, I heard my brothers behind me, making our way towards the west wing, Aro's side.

Closing the door behind my brothers after we all entered Aro's study worried I turned on them both.

"What are you playing at brother? What is the reason for the human to be placed in my wing?" I was nearly shouting at Aro.

"Brother, I suggested for her to move to your wing, you like keeping up with a lot of the modern world's music and technology, so I felt that it was the most logical choice until we find a Vampire willing to be the girl's sire. But be careful, brother, young Edward left her six months ago. if you can acquire any information from her, do so with caution." Aro said to me, making me wonder how he had come to care about the human within this short amount of time.

I didn't want to hear any more, quickly making my way towards my study to take care of this problem when I saw my sister making my way towards me.

"Caius, I have left Isabella in your office. I didn't think you would mind I gave her leave to look at your books, she seemed to take a liking to them." Athenodora smiled at me.

"Thank you, Dora." I nodded back, smiling at my sister.

"She seems very lovely, if not overly worried, be gentle with her brother. Anyway, I'm off to meet up with Santiago. Good luck." Athenodora smiled before she spread off to meet up with her mate.

As I came up to my office, opening the door to see her staring into the fireplace, just standing. I could smell the salt of the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying, girl?" I asked her.

"Are you the one who is going to kill me?" the girl asked, her tears increasing, before turning to sobs.

"No, my brothers are looking into finding a Vampire to turn you. They felt that I would be the best to get you accustomed to getting ready for the change as I keep up with the modern times, or at least try to." The look on her face seemed to be one of disbelief as I was talking.

"Why bother changing me? I'm nothing, not worth it." I heard the girl mutter under her breath, the words spoken angering me, for some reason.

"Aro believes that you could be gifted if you were to be changed, now someone bringing you some food, you need to eat something," I informed her as I made my way to my desk. The more I watched this human, the more curious I became, and the angrier I became, I watched as she attempted to eat when her food arrived, saying that everything was fine when asked if the food was not satisfactory, she even tried to convince me the food was delicious when she still had also to sample a single morsel.

I was seriously contemplating forcing the girl to eat even a single mouthful when she finally did so after nearly an hour of moving it around the plate.

"When was the last time you ate a complete, hot meal?" I asked it was clear that she could not remember.

"Can you tell me how long it had been, before today, that you had seen either of the Cullen's?" figuring to see if I could get any information out of her, as Aro could not.

"I don't remember." The girl replayed, though her voice sounded ashamed.

"It has been six months, from what my brother was able to obtain from your beau," I informed the girl, as the information sunk in I watched as the girls' shoulders stamped and she once again began to cry. All I wanted was to comfort this wisp of a girl, who ended up crying herself to sleep on the sofa.

Picking her up, I carried her to my quarters and placed her on my bed, covering her up. When I heard Marcus was at the door, I called him to enter.

"She has finally fallen into slumber, I was surprised when I came looking for you both in your study to find neither of you there," Marcus commented, as he looked over to the sleeping girl.

"What is it? I can do you for my brother. What had you seek me out?" I asked, pulling him out of his trance. Curious that it seemed that this strange human could bewitch as many vampires as she had done. What gift would she possibly possess?

"I came to fetch you to join Aro and me in the throne room, and it seems that Carlisle and his coven were all on their way when we made the judgment of the boy and this girl. They are here to bargain for her freedom, it seems. But seeing that she is resting, it might do well for you to come, seeing what they have to say." Marcus informed me. I placed on my robes once again and followed him to the throne room, where we could hear the boy arguing with Aro about the wisp of a girl that he had abandoned.

"Ah brothers, thank you for joining us, once again for an audience with the Cullen boy and now with his Coven." Aro's voice was tight, seems to be getting annoyed with this coven. Not that I could blame my brother for that. I was tired of Carlisle's antics for centuries.

**BPOV**

I woke up. The room was unfamiliar. I had been out of it for six months; I had LOST six months of my life due that Asshole, I couldn't do it anymore, why couldn't I see this before I went into the state that I had primarily placed myself in. I couldn't let a boy that was stuck at the age of 17 and had the emotional range of a toddler, dictate the rest of my existence; I got out of the bed I found myself in, as much as I didn't want to, and went to see the bathroom. I was in desperate need of a shower, as well as a change of clothes; I might have to borrow some if I could find some that were. I looked around, seeing three doors, feeling a little lost. I picked the first door to find the closet I was in a man's room. Opening the second door, I found the bathroom and nearly jumped for joy, opening the third door finding that it was the entrance to the office I recognize from last night, I had to wonder if it had been Caius' bed that I woke in.

Looking around the room some more, I found that it seemed that he liked the more modern things like what looked to be a high-end stereo system, and seeing that there was an iPod attached, I thought to hell with it and scrolled through the playlist. If this was actually his room then I couldn't help but be surprised at the music that he seemed to like, remembering that Phil had sent this album to me for my last birthday, he seemed to like heavy metal, but I had only had the chance to listen to it once before the disaster happened. Turning on the stereo and pushing play I made my way to the bathroom to start getting cleaned up and start on my journey to forget that the Cullen's ever existed, I wanted to know when the Kings would be finding someone to change me.

I took my time in the shower letting the water run over me and wash everything from the life that I was forced to leave behind and cleansing me for the life that was my future. Once finished, I made my way out of the bathroom to find a woman standing in the room, holding a pair of shoes out for me. The blonde woman was strikingly beautiful, I vaguely remembered her from yesterday, but wasn't sure if it wasn't just something that I had imagined or if it was something that had happened.

"Good morning Isabella, I am Athenodora, but you can call me Dora, I heard that you were up and about so I thought I would bring you a pair of shoes, my brother wouldn't mind if you borrowed some of his clothes until someone went shopping for you unless you would like to shop for yourself?" Athenodora asked me. I smiled at her and walked towards her slowly to take the proffered shoes from her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I can't place you. How do you know my name?" I asked as I clutched the towel even tighter to my body. She let out a laugh as she walked towards me before guiding me into the closet.

"I was the one who brought you to Caius' study last night; this is his bedroom, I assume he carried you in when you fell asleep last night, as I cannot smell another's scent in here. I would keep an eye on you while he was with the brothers in the throne room. Now let's get you dried and dressed. I heard what you were saying to yourself earlier, and I couldn't agree more, new start and all that. So would you like to be conservative or sexy?" she asked me, I couldn't help the smile that came upon my face.

"I would like to be able to dress, I don't know, sexier, but I honestly have no idea where even to start," I said shyly.

"Goodness that will not do! Dora goes and retrieves Heidi; we have work to do." A brunette woman came in startling me; I had no idea who this woman has let alone why she decided to come in here and take over.

"Isabella, this is Sulpicia. She is Aro's mate and wife." Dora informed me that she vanished to get this Heidi woman.

"Now child, this is where Dora and I excel, we will need Heidi to retrieve a few things for us, now you need to dry off and then we can look at what you shall wear. What was it that you thought about wearing by the way?" the brunette, Sulpicia, asked me.

"I was going to look for a long shirt and a belt to pull it in at my waist before possibly looking for a pair of trousers, possibly." My voice quiet and shy when I answered the beauty in front of me. She was about to speak when a knock came on the door, and she seemed to vanish before my eyes to answer it.

While Sulpicia was away I dried myself, putting the lingerie on that was brought for me, I then went looking through the shirts that were hanging, deciding on a beautiful dark green shirt, putting it on I found it to be quiet long coming just below mid-thigh before I went looking for a belt so that I could clinch the waist. Turning to see where I placed the wedge boots Dora gave me, I saw both her and Sulpicia standing at the door watching me, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Did you still want to find some trousers to wear with that?" Sulpicia asked, I just shook my head no.

"Good, now sit down, and we can get started on hair and makeup. Aro wants you in the throne room as soon as your available. You have guests, it seems." She informed me, dryly. She didn't think much of these 'guests' of mine. I couldn't help the frown that I felt grace my face when told; I couldn't think of many that would know I was here, let alone come and see me.

I wanted to ask who but decided against it; this could only be the Cullen's, if not just Alice and Edward, it pissed me off that they felt that they could mess with someone's life as they did. I felt terrible for Jasper, being mated to Alice and had to wonder at the level of manipulation that she used on him. Once the ladies had both finished fixing my hair and make-up, Sulpicia picked up a cloak that was hanging over a chair at the back of the closet and placed over my shoulders before they both walked me down to the throne room.

Once there, the three of us entered, and they led me over to stand with them behind the King's throne. Looking up, I wasn't shocked to find that I turned out to be correct, it was the coven I had once called family, the coven that had once said, my daughter, said, my sister, said, my friend.

The coven I no longer wanted to be associated with.

"Thank you for my dearest one, as well as for bringing lovely Isabella to us," Aro said to his wife and the woman, Athenodora.

"Now, as you can see, Isabella is alive and well. Now, what is it you wish to discuss?" Aro asked his question directed at Carlisle.

"We want you to release her to us; she is my mate. She belongs to her family and me." Edward stated.

"Isabella, would you like to leave with this coven?" Aro asked me.

"Honestly, no, I do not want to leave with this coven." I then watched as they proceeded to pretend to go into shock by what I said.

"Bella, why? We thought of you as our daughter." Esme asked me.

"Really? So this is how you would have Jasper and Emmett treat Alice and Rosalie then? Let them be left in the forest, lost and broken after being told you were nothing but a plaything that meant less than nothing? Funny way of showing you care." I said to the coven matriarch. There seemed like there was something off about her, couldn't pinpoint it.

Before I could see anyone move, Edward was in pieces, and Jasper and Emmett were standing over him. Match Lit.

"Jasper, Emmett, that's enough. I'm sure there is a misunderstanding if we could talk to your brother. We could find out." Carlisle said, trying to mollify the two vampires, who honestly looked like they would be happy to murder my ex.

"If that is what you wish, but there is truly no need Carlisle, I had the lucky chance to read dearest Edward; there was no misunderstanding. The child was tired of playing human, or so he put it when he left our dearest Isabella in the forest behind her home." Aro informed them. It was enough for Jasper to drop the match on Edwards limbs and watched him turn to ash. What did surprise me was Alice running over and trying to put out her brother. Aro nodded toward someone, and another guard pulled her away and brought her towards the Kings.

Aro took her hand; I assume it was because that was not typical behaviour, he threw her hand away with such force that it tore her hand from her arm, the gasp that came from the guards spoke volumes.

"Major Whitlock, you are free to join back with your coven in Texas, if that is what you wish. This Vampiress has lied to you. She only wanted you in the Cullen Coven for your reputation alone, to have your protection from the horrors that she has caused. As she felt that no one would go up against you. For this, Alice will be staying to face trial and punishment. Good day to you, Major." Aro sneered towards Alice. I had no idea he had his own coven; I assumed he was a part of the Cullen's.

"May I please apologize to Bella before I take my leave?" Jasper asked. He was waved forward towards me.

"I'm sorry for my part in all of this Bella, I fought to stay, I wanted to apologize, I won't speak for anyone else, but I am sorry for everything. If you need anything or wish to talk, please call." He said, hugging me before handing me a piece of paper.

"It wasn't your fault. You're an empath; hunger is an emotion; I am Edward's Singer after all. You had to fight all that hunger plus your own. It's not something I laid the blame at your feet. Ever. And thanks for the number." Smiling, I hugged him and wished him well before I watched him vanish from before my eyes.

I looked down at the piece of paper that Jasper placed in my hand, and all I felt was happy that I could keep the vampire I had thought of like a brother in my life. I could only hope I could keep Emmett in it also. I looked up again as I heard a growling sound, just in time to see Alice getting free from the guards that held her and charge towards me, closing my eyes I waited for the impact, only in time to be launched backward and into someone rather than a brick wall, it was still enough to wind me quite severely. Arms were still holding my frame, checking to make sure I was safe and generally okay, raising my head all that I saw were limbs flying all around the throne room the Kings standing and watching the commotion. Looking behind me, I found the last person I expected but was thankful.

Rosalie was clutching onto me, watching the scene before us, clearly worried, I looked around to see Emmett anywhere, but couldn't, I realized that it was he and Alice before I could say anything the fighting came to a very abrupt halt and there stood my big brother with Alice's head in his hand.

"Sorry about that, but she went after my... baby sister." Emmett shrugged as he through the severed head towards the feet of the Kings. Rosalie let me go then to make her way towards her husband.

"Thank you for defending Isabella the way you did," Aro said as he motioned for Alice to be taken care of, then I watched as they turned her to ash in front of me.

"I was under the impression that you wanted both Edward and Alice for your guard?" Esme sneered towards Aro.

"If they had wanted to join I would have accepted, I would have never actively sorted them out and stolen them from their coven, but they would have needed to undergo re-education, as they would not have fit in very well without it. The attitude alone from Alice and Edward would have caused problems within the guard. Problems that we cannot have if we are to keep our race safe and the laws upheld. We cannot seem to have discord within our ranks." Aro informed her.

"There was nothing wrong with the attitudes of my children until they crossed paths with that girl behind you," Esme said aggressively, as she looked over at me. Taking a chance I looked up at Carlisle, what I saw broke my heart, the man that I once looked up to as a second father, was looking at me with nothing but contempt. Looking over at Sulpicia I asked if I could be excused, at her nod, I left the throne room trying to remember how to get back to the place I had woken up in, or at least to the office that I was in yesterday. After what felt like forever, I heard someone come up behind me, and I froze in panic, I, a human in place with vampires, with no place to hide.

"Sorry to frighten you miss, I was sent to find you and bring you into Master Caius' Study. May I please carry you? Or would you rather walk?" A giant of a man said softly to me. He reminded me of Emmett. I let him know that it would be ok for him to carry me, as I wanted to get to my destination rather quickly. Seconds later, he placed me down again and motioned to me that we had arrived at our destination. Thanking him, I found out that his name was Felix, and I thanked him again before making my way into the office and collapsing onto the sofa; I could feel that I was close to breaking down when I was being carried and was glad I could finally do so in privacy.

* * *

_AN: Thanks, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Warning and Disclaimer:_

_This story popped in my head one day, and I couldn't get it out, All characters belong to SM I'm just playing with the plot._

_There may be triggers of abuse for some; please take care when reading._

_The rating is for a reason; please take into consideration: language and Lemons._

* * *

**CPOV**

"Enough! You call your coven a family, and yet you are ruthless and uncaring against those who cared for you. You have lost two coven members already; at this stage, you could very well regard your lives as a forfeit. As the coven leader, you are the one that is supposed to enforce the laws, and yet you disregard them for your first companion in this life, you were to regard the laws above all, yet you let a coven member expose our world to a human, and do nothing about it." Aro surprised me; he cared for Carlisle above most, and yet he sounded like he was making a ruling on just another regular Criminal. To say that the guard was surprised was understated. The Cullen's were forbidden to create another Vampire ever again, and would never see the current members of their coven, as well as all of their assets and accounts, are to go to Emmett Cullen, and him alone to do with as he perceived fit.

I called over Felix and whispered loud enough for only him to hear me, asking him to go after miss Swan and escort her to my study and to stay with her until I had finished here and came to relieve him.

I watched as he left after her, before I turned to my brothers, silently contemplating what to say. I had wanted Carlisle's death since he stayed with us centuries ago, Aro always seems to curb my bloodlust and want to torch the vampire. I stood and walked over to the man that I have despised since I first laid my eyes on him. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face as I gave my ruling.

"I call for complete isolation from their coven. As well as being prohibited from ever making another vampire for as long as he or his mate exists." Marcus ruled. As much as I know I will be outvoted, I was honest in my ruling, but it would not surprise Carlisle in the slightest. He already knew that I have wanted him dead for centuries.

"I call for his Death," I informed my brothers. As much as I wished to know this poor excuse of a Vampire's final ruling, I decided to leave. I had been feeling a pull toward the human since she arrived, but not realizing what it was, after thinking about it, I had decided on going to find the one I had come to know was my Mate. We had a few things to talk about, and I had a beautiful woman to get to know, I could only hope that she would want to know me also. As I made my way towards my study, I couldn't help but wonder if she would accept someone like me. I saw Felix standing guard outside of my office.

"How is she?" I asked as I attempted not to sound so annoyed.

"The young lady was upset when I found her heading towards Master Marcus' study," Felix informed me; at my nod, I dismissed him and entered my study, to find my young human mate drifting off to sleep on my sofa. I waited for her to fall into her slumber before picking her up and taking her to my bed, where she would be more comfortable in her sleep.

I had been waiting, pleading with myself to be a little more patient, telling myself that if I could wait two millennia, then I could wait a few hours for her to wake up.

I had many women vying for my time and affection, just because I am one of the Kings, the women of our race all knew that there was no hope of any woman catching the eye of Marcus, if it weren't for Chelsea, he would have walked into a pyre centuries ago. As for Aro, everyone knew he was happily mated. If any woman looked at him while his wife was in the room or even in ear-shot, they would be ash before they could register what was happening, Sulpicia was a very jealous woman, especially over her mate. So that left lucky me, I swear they only want me for what my position would give them, most couldn't even fuck well enough to keep any man interested. Yet here I was watching a young human woman sleeping in my bed, and I could not care less about any others that were trying to sway my affections. Sighing and shaking my head, I smiled at the beautiful predicament I found myself in; I could only hope that she would accept me.

Walking over to the stereo system, Dora gifted me last week. I turned down the volume and played one of my favourite albums of the moment on my iPod. I just discarded the headphones that came with the device, I despised anything in or covering my ears, making myself comfortable; I waited for the beauty gracing my bed to wake. Five hours later, she started to stir, not even ten minutes, then an infernal ringing sound started, which annoyed Bella also. She turned and picked her cell phone up from the side table when I had placed it when I put her to bed.

"Hello." She answered, her voice tired.

"Bella, where are you? You best not be with that Cullen boy. Jake told me you left with Alice Cullen. I'm telling you now Isabella; you get your ass back home now, do you understand me, young lady!" I heard the male on the phone yell.

"Dad, calm down, I was with Alice, I have no idea where Alice is now, and I don't care. No, I'm not with Edward, either. I needed to leave. Sorry I didn't call." Bella informed the caller, who was her father.

"Where are you?" He sounded like he was getting angrier.

"Texas, I just landed. Look I couldn't stay there with all those memories of the Cullen's, I'm sorry, I call when I can, I love you, dad." Bella hung up as he started yelling again.

"Sorry, dad. You can't know." she sighed before getting out of the bed, she woke during the night long enough to take my shirt off and fall back to sleep, as she walked towards my bathroom. I was able to have the most outstandingly beautiful view of her body while I tried to justify to myself why I didn't make myself known to her at the beginning of her phone call. I walk out of the room after the door to the bathroom closes, and I just wait in my study. I plan out more of what I want to say to my Mate; I hope that we can come. Who am I kidding? I just want her and want her to accept me. I hoped that I could get her to understand the person that I am and hope that she can understand why I am the way I am.

"What has you thinking so hard? Your Highness." I heard the smirk in Bella's voice as she asked from the doorway, I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't listen for to her come out of the bathroom.

"You have. Please sit, we need to talk, you and me." I smiled at the beauty in front of me. As she sat in front of me, she raised her beautiful mahogany eyebrow and waited for me to speak.

"How much did the Cullen's tell you about our world?" I asked, thinking this may be a better way of telling her about us.

"That your race existed I discovered on my own, but Edward told me that you are all have unbelievable strength and speed, that you use your looks and smell to lure in your prey, that some have gifts, but not all, he also informed me that you have Mates, and I was his. Something I find myself not wanting any part of, I would rather not have a Mate. Can you deny your Mate is your Mate" She questioned?

The boy had told her that she was his Mate. I was furious. Carlisle should have been teaching the basics of how to discover one's Mate. He had not.

"No, you cannot, you cannot refuse them anything, they become your whole world, especially once they are found," I informed her. She stood immediately and ran out of my study. I just let her go. An hour later, I had two murderess women standing in front of me. I let both Athenodora and Sulpicia rant and yell. Letting them finish what they had to say before I walked out of my office, making my way to Aro. Letting him know, that was going to take care of the issue with Maria, once and for all. Since she continuously acts up, thinking that she could flout the laws. The reports of the unusual activity in her area are more than just a coincidence, so I made my way down to the parking lot below the castle. I called the Elite Guard to me so I could take care of Maria once and for all.

Not thirty minutes past and we were all in the air and heading to eliminate the threat that was the Southern Armies. I had instructed the guard that we were going to be destroying any of the Newborn armies once we landed.

Aro called me two weeks later, asking when they could expect me to return. The response of when all the newborn armies, were exterminated was not what he wanted to hear. I had given the guard a nightly reprieve from our task, sending them to find some much-needed relief and food; I had gone to the closest large city to find someone for both my dinner and who could warm my bed for the night. Nothing seemed to distract me long enough. The pull that I felt to return to my Mate was the only thing that kept me going, kept me from returning until my task was complete.

I had found an average looking woman who had felt the need to tell me her whole life story. She had married young, had a child. Divorced, taking said child with her. Her child, a daughter, was wise beyond her years, she married again and her daughter left to live with her father to give the newly-weds space and yet her new baseball-playing husband left her for a baseball groupie, ten years younger than she. She was looking for someone to take away the pain temporarily. I took her back to my hotel room. I convinced the woman not to question anything about me, to forget me as soon as I walked out of the room. The stunned look on her face as she nodded her head in compliance was enough to satisfy the Volturi's laws, not that I would likely leave the woman alive that was. She didn't need to know that.

"It looks like we want the same thing. I, too, am wanting to be distracted; I find myself not wanting to return to my home and my responsibilities as well as my love." I said to the woman in front of me as she got on her knees in front of me. Undoing my jeans and pulled my cock out, stroking me as she licked her lips. Before she placed me in her mouth, grabbing her hair I helped guide my entire length down the woman's throat, hitting the back of her throat, the more the woman sucked on my cock, the more the feeling of her wet warmth reminded me of my Mate, of my Isabella even though she was not mine. Nor had I even had her. Not that I had informed her of the fact that she was my Mate.

The woman was somewhat passable in her job of getting me off. I could feel myself getting closer to my release; the woman began rolling my balls in her hands. I grabbed more of her hair and started to speed her up. I could hear her becoming more afraid the faster and harder I pounded into the woman's skull. I roared out my release as I came down the woman's throat. I heard her skull break under the force of my ministrations. Despite being able to climax, the experience was very unsatisfying, checking the woman for any identification and finding only a half dozen bills in her purse along with her driver's license.

"Well, Mrs Rose-Marie Davis, you have been most disappointing. I had hoped that you could have been the distraction that I needed." I took the money that the woman had and walked out of the room. Glad I had used my usual pseudonym to book this room as well as a disguise, technology was getting better at spotting our race. I had nothing against killing all who saw me, but we didn't want to disappoint our darling brother now do we. I thought sarcastically.

I met up with the guard at the designated spot, and we continued to our next destination. There had been a report of a female creating an army in the middle of Seattle, Washington. Making our way towards the airport, I gave the order to head out and make our start.

As time passed, I heard the guard whisper once again. They were gossiping among themselves. Curious as to why I was on this rampage against the newborn armies. Felix and Jane were assuming it was to do with my lack of sex life, Demetri thought it was to do with the human that had entered the castle, none of the guards was willing to approach me and find the real reason.

I was not prepared to give them an answer, regardless if I could hear them or not; this was not of concern.

**BPOV**

It had been nearly three months since Caius left Volterra, I had no idea why he suddenly disappeared. Athenodora and Sulpicia had helped me get set up in a room of my own, and helped me get settled. I missed being in Caius' places; I often found myself waking up in his bed or his study. I didn't know the man very well, but when I was around his possessions at that moment, I felt more at peace.

"So again, young one, we find you in the quarters of our missing brother. Why are you here, Bella?" Aro asked me, I sat up on the sofa, not realizing I had been laying down.

"I'm not sure why I keep finding myself here, I feel more peaceful being in here, I never got a chance to get to know him, not like I have gotten to know both you and Marcus. For some reason, this bothers me." I told him honestly. Aro just smiled at me.

"Did Caius ever get around to talking to you before he left?" He asked.

"He just asked what I knew about your race, so I told him what I knew," I answered.

"May I ask what it was you told him, it might shed some light on why he left so suddenly," Aro asked, but it came across all very innocent, something I had learned that he was not.

"Just that I had found out about your race on my own, that Edward told me about your strength, speed as well as let me know that some vampires have gifts and some do not, he also told me about Mates and let me know I was his Mate. I asked Caius if I could essentially deny being a Mate to one of you, as I had no desire to become a vampire's Mate, he said no, there was no way, you cannot refuse them anything. I got upset and left. I came back later to try and explain why I left so suddenly, but he had left already on this mission." I said softly. I watched as Aro sighed and nodded.

"Isabella, you were never the Mate of young Edward. And Edward knew this, he knew that you were not his Mate, and the boy kept you from him. Being a Singer in our world means you are destined to become one of us. That the one you are destined to be beside, is out there, and that he, or she, is alive. You do have a Mate, your Mate _usually_ resides in the castle, but he can be, how to put this, your Mate can be as stubborn as a mule. But as this new information has come to lite, I will try and contact him; if not, I believe it will be most prudent for you to call him yourself, I can guarantee as angry as he may sound at your call, he _will_ be delighted to hear from you. He is one to wear many masks. But none know what his true mask looks like bar a very select few. You will be one of those, give him time, and give him patience." Aro said with a smile. Before he left, he walked over to the desk and wrote something down; the fact he was using human speed did not go unnoticed by me. He passed me a price of paper he tore off the pad on the desk, and told me to call that number, and gestured to the phone on the counter.

I waited, debating with myself the merits of actually calling. Not sure if I should, I found myself sitting at Caius' desk, still discussing what I should do. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the phone and dialled the number given.

"What is it you want now, brother?" Caius spoke, his tone sharp and unforgiving. He almost sounded tired.

"It's Bella. Aro gave me your number. I hope that's okay." I said quietly, I hadn't realized how badly I had missed the sound of his voice.

"Relay the message. I then suggest you forget this number." Caius sneered at me. I thought I could hear a pained undertone, but couldn't be sure.

"I have no message to relay, I just..." He had hung up before I could tell him that I actually missed him and wished he was here for me to get to know him; I looked at the receiver in my hand. I don't know how long I sat there just looking at it. The receiver was taken out of my hand and placed back on the cradle.

"When am I going to be changed?" I quietly asked Aro as I looked up to him.

"That was to be decided by Caius," Aro said softly. I nodded and excused myself, making my way towards my quarters. Sitting at my desk, I pulled out the stationary I had purchased when Athenodora and I had gone shopping three days ago. I wrote all the people that meant something in my life, asking for their forgiveness, letting them all know I had decided to travel before my change. I thanked Sulpicia for telling me about the pull I had felt, letting me know that it was the pull of a Mate, at the time I had thought it to be to Edward. I thanked Aro and Marcus for taking me in and becoming like the brothers I had always wanted. I had praised Athenodora for being the sister I always wanted also. I tried to write to Caius, but couldn't find the words.

I placed all of the letters in their envelopes and left them on my desk, reassured they were delivered. I had written in my letter to Aro that I would make sure that their law would be upheld at all costs. And I had once again thanked him. I grabbed my wallet and my passport, as that was all I had brought with me, took one last look around, one final walk through the castle, one last look, through the room I felt the most comfortable within. It was when I was sitting on his bed that it hit me, it hit me like a ton of bricks. everything just fell into place and I what Sulpicia had said, what Aro had told me, the pull was to one's Mate, Edward wasn't my Mate, my Mate usually resided in the castle, he may often live in the castle, but he was doing all he could to get away from me.

Making my way out of the room, I resigned myself to my choice. I was still going to leave; I was sure that Victoria must even want me, so I left the castle. Calling a uber, I asked to go to the closest international airport; thankfully it wasn't that far to drive to Pisa, only an hour drive I booked the next flight out to Seattle, Washington, I was going home. Not that I would ever return to Forks.  
Even though the trip was a long eighteen hours, I took the trip to make a plan, hoping it would attract Victoria, but only if she was still in Washington. Once I landed at SEATAC, I made my two-hour walk towards the industrial district and hoped that I was right. I walked around for nearly six hours, hoping to garner the attention of the crazed redhead. Unfortunately, this did me no favours; I ended up thinking about Caius, asking myself why couldn't he have just told me if he thought I was his Mate, why couldn't I have just shut my mouth about how I felt about the whole Mate thing.

"Well, well, look at what we have here, the human who killed my Mate." I heard from behind me. I took a deep breath, already tired as I had been away from the Volturi for about thirty hours roughly already. I honestly just wanted to find a warm bed to sleep in.

"I came to find you, to let you know Edward was never my Mate. Not that it will matter." I said to her, hoping that she would at least make my death quick. if that was what she planned on that was.

"Your right, it doesn't matter. Where are your precious Cullen's?" She asked me as she circled me.

"I don't know; I don't care either. Do what you must Vikki, I ask if you can be quick about it. Please." I asked.

As she speeds to me, she grabbed my throat, picking me up to throw me into the wall of a warehouse that was close.

"No, I'm going to make sure that you suffer for what your precious Cullen's did to my James. I have waited for this day." Victoria sneered at me. As she stalked towards me, I indeed became afraid, and she looked every bit the Vampire I knew she was. I heard a low rumble coming closer; the closer Victoria came to me. Once she was standing over me, I looked around to see easily fifty newborn's standing around us; it was like they were waiting for an order or something.

"Meet my new friends. I made them, just for you. They are going to help me kill you, but only once I've had my fill." Victoria smiled. I felt the tears I could no longer hold back start to fall. She picked me up once again, throwing me, again, over to the warehouse on the other side of the road, where I shamed into the wall, I could feel the bones of my ribs breaking, felt a sharp pain at the back of my skull. I could vaguely hear my cell phone ringing in the background, just as I heard Victoria answer my cell also, as she was tying my wrists with rope, she gave the other end to a newborn who helped her hang me up from the ceiling of the warehouse, as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Bella can't come to the phone right now, she's a little preoccupied." I heard her say to the caller, I also listened to her laughing, listened to her footsteps as she came over to me.

"It's for you." she laughed dryly.

"Bella, you stupid girl, try and hang on, my brother is on his way." I heard Athenodora say.

I wanted to laugh, why would Caius be on his way? I wanted to ask, but my mouth didn't want to co-operate. Before I even made a sound, Victoria pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up on Athenodora. By the time Caius arrived, I most likely would be dead.

"Suckered another one in eh? Does his Mate know that you're going to end up getting him killed? No matter. By the time this 'brother' arrives, you will be nothing but skin and bone, I will make sure there is nothing left of you even to turn. You will die by my hand, human." Victoria growled. She seemed to want to play with me for a while. Yet all I could do was wish for death she pulled a knife from her pocket and proceeded to tell me all the ways she was looking forward to making me scream.

She seemed to find her rhythm of causing my pain quickly and discovered she could take me to the brink of passing out without me doing so. She kept this up for what felt like hours, if not days. As much as I tried to get free from the ropes, she had me hanging by. She seemed to prefer that I put up a fight. I must have blacked out a few times as I came too, and she was slapping me. She stabbed, sliced, and cut. All I wanted by then; was for her to end it already. She ran her knife down my thigh and felt the blood ran down my leg as I struggled to stay lucid and awake even though knowing that I had lost a lot of blood already. I heard a roar then, that chilled me to the bone, I wanted to cover my ears, the roar must have scared Victoria, as recognition dawned on her face, more than likely about who the owner of that roar was, she stabbed her knife through my thigh and disappeared before I passed out.

**CPOV**

After I hung up the call that I received from Bella, I changed the direction of our flight; we were now to land in Portland, Oregon, where there was a coven who had broken the law by creating an Immortal child, they all needed to be exterminated. I would turn the child to ash before sending the rest of the coven back to Volterra for judgment, I had called and let Aro and Marcus know about the lawbreakers that I was sending back to them for judgement. I had to end up having the guard return to Volterra with the offending coven as they had to be difficult once the child incinerated to ash. But I expected nothing less. I took my leave as the guard left and sat down on the sofa, pulling out my phone and a pack of cigarettes, a habit I had picked up from Aro funnily enough, who had tried smoking around the time Carlisle came to us and asked me if I wanted to try it with him also. I found that I quite enjoyed the habit.

It's not like it was going to kill me, and it did help release some stress. As I looked at my phone, I sighed, it had been roughly forty-eight hours since I heard Isabella's voice and what did I do? Like the ass that I was, I was rude and didn't even say that I missed her. The pull in my chest wasn't as strong as it had been these past weeks, so I counted myself lucky. Not bothering to question why. About to put my phone back in my pocket it rang with the number of my study, I prayed silently it was Bella again.

"If you hang up on me, I'll rip off your Cock and balls and burn them to ash, so you never have another chance to use them again!" My sister shouted she was upset.

"Calm down Dora. Has Santiago thrown out a pair of your shoes? or has he burnt your favourite dress?" I laughed.

"I wish this was as trivial. No, we think Bella has returned home, to America. After Bella called you, Aro said she seemed in shock, she made her way back to her quarters, she seemed to stay there for a while before Picia, and I saw her sitting on your bed. Again. We left her be for a while before going back to find her gone. We went to her room; we just found letters addressed to everyone. She was saying goodbye." I could hear my sister sobbing dryly, and I could feel as my dead heart broke.

"I rang her, not but a few moments ago; a woman answered, telling me she couldn't come to the phone as Bella was pre-occupied. Brother, I heard newborn's fighting in the background. I told Bella to hold on that you were on your way. Bring her home to us, please." She ended the call; by the time she hung up, I was already following the pull in my chest, knowing it would lead me to my Mate.

Not even thirty minutes later I was watching the scene before me as I had found the last newborn army I had come to destroy, I could not see their leader anywhere, nor could I see my Isabella. Even though I knew for a fact that she was close to me, and she was injured and bleeding. As I started towards the group, my phone alerted me to a text, one I was thankful for. Dora had organized a private Jet to be ready to leave as soon as I got to the private airfield here in Seattle, I would know what I was looking for apparently.

I made my way down to them. I began to tear them all to pieces and throw them into the fire that was conveniently there already. There seemed to be only one exit that was in use still, so as I killed the last of the newborns. I roared out my frustration as I threw it into the flames, seconds later a redheaded woman bolted out of the warehouse looking frantic and I took off after her, she wasn't hard to catch, and I quickly disposed of her before running back to find my Mate.

As I entered the warehouse, the site I saw destroyed my very being. My Mate, my Isabella, had been hung up and tortured, she still had a knife sticking out of her upper thigh, yet by my estimate, she hadn't been back in America for more than two days, depending what flight she had taken. Making my way over to her, I had removed my belt, placing it above where the knife inserted, thankful that it didn't seem to be located close to the main artery in her leg. The building looked like it was about to come down at any second. I had to get her out of there. Making my way up to the top of the rafting, I untied the rope, gently lowering her to the ground.

Removing my cloak, I covered her body as much as I could as her clothes had been ripped and were bearly holding together before I tried to assess the damage. She was at least still alive, even if only just. There was no choice, as much as she was alive, I was losing her fast.

"I'm so sorry, and I wanted to give you a choice to decide when you wanted to be changed. I must take that choice from you, for I cannot bear to lose you." I whispered as I sunk my teeth into her soft flesh, the small taste of her blood that I received was heavenly, I was able to bite into all of her significant arteries pumping in as much of my venom as I could to guarantee her change of species.

Picking her up and using my speed to get us to the jet. I was surprised that she had yet to start screaming and thrashing about, as I rounded the corner moving to where we would typically have the Volturi Jet sitting I saw the three Cullen's that we had let go waiting by a jet.

"We are here to escort you both back to Volterra." The blonde female spoke to me as she bowed her head.

"Thank you." I looked over at the Major and just raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I got informed that there was a possibility that she would be changing on the flight, I'm just here to help in any way I can." Major Whitlock stated.

"Thank you. Again." I made my way towards the jet and went to make her comfortable. There in the back corner was a pseudo-bed all set up for her so that she lay in somewhat comfort. Soon after we settled in, the large Cullen made his way towards the cockpit and started the plane so we could make our way home.

"With your permission, I can clean her up and get her into some comfortable clothes for when we arrive." The female asked me. I growled out but then heard my Mate whimper, so I stopped. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself before I ended up ripping the females head off.

"Your name," I demanded without really looking at her.

"Rosalie McCarty," she stated. I looked at her, assessing the possible threat that she may pose to my Mate, giving in, I sighed and gave her my permission to care for Isabella in a small way, even if it was just to clean her of the dried blood that was caking her body at this moment.

"If I may speak freely?" The Major asked, waiting for my reply. I nodded and waited.

"Rose will take care of Bella; she won't let any harm come to her." The Major stated. He was looking towards where the woman left with my Mate.

"She's your Mate, isn't she. Bella never deserved Edward; he was too much of a child, never should have been turned, I'm only saying this because she's my sister. But she needs someone that can look after her for a change. I know you will, I don't care that you're my King, she's my blood, just like she's also Rosalie's blood. We look out for our own." Major Whitlock stated. He didn't care that I could have him turned to ash. After an hour, Rosalie came out carrying my Isabella. I was still to hear a single sound fall from her lips.

"How are you both related to Isabella?" I asked once Rosalie sat down.

"Her mother is my youngest brother's daughter, I had tried to keep track of my family as much as I could," she said as she smiled down at my Mate. I looked at the Major and waited for him to let me know how he was related to my Mate.

"Her father is my grandson. I may have lied about my age to enter the war, but I had married only six months before I left, yet my wife was pregnant when the call to service was made, like Rose, I kept track of my family, I never trusted Edward or Alice with my grand-daughter, the deceit I felt from them was always there. Rose and I suggested to the family that we should throw Bella a birthday party for her eighteenth; I'm sure you know how that ended." The Major said with a roll of the eyes.

The rest of the flight was rather quiet after that; there was little small talk, the Major let me know that Isabella was feeling the burn of the charge, but somehow she was remaining silent through it.

Once we started our descent to the privately owned airfield, the Volturi own I called ahead and made sure there was going to be a vehicle large enough for the five of us, reassured that there would be one waiting for us the second we landed. I was pleased to see my sister and Santiago waiting for us when the plane finally stopped so that we could all exit and make our way home to the castle.

"Please tell me that she is only changing. That she hasn't passed." Dora said, racing towards me.

"She is changing sister, she is just silent," I replied. I could see the relief on her face as well as Santiago's. She must have told him about Isabella.

"Been telling Santiago about our beautiful Swan, have you?" I smiled. As we made to enter the Limo while my sister talked.

"Of course, why would I not Caius? Besides I'm not the only one who is worried about her, Aro has been biting everyone's head off as Picia won't put out she's so worried. He had to put his foot down at her taking her rest in your study. Even Marcus is ready to set him alight. As soon as we all heard she was with you, and on her way home Picia dragged Aro to his study, and they have not left, the whole castle can hear them, the way that man squeals, let me tell you my darling brother, it's not natural." Dora said she was excited. She noticed then the others that were with us.

"Hi, I am Athenodora, the man driving is my Mate Santiago. Who might you all be?" Dora asked.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie McCarty, this is my husband, Emmett and my brother Jasper Whitlock. Well, coven brother." Rosalie said, introducing them all to my sister.

"Oh my. Jasper Whitlock, the Major, the God of War himself, it is a pleasure to meet you sir, as well as your family, are these two your Captain and the Lieutenant?" Dora asked. It was like she was star struck.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, Rose and Emmett are my brother and sister but not my Captain and Lieutenant. They are still Stateside." Jasper smiled. Once we made it back to the castle, I made my way to my quarters with my Bella and laid her down on my bed so she could be comfortable until she woke. Before I left to go and tend to our guests, Dora was before me.

"I have shown our guests to their quarters and arranged for Bella's belongings to be all brought in here, so at least that way, once she awakens, she can change into something more her style. Now you will tell me why three members of Carlisle's coven are here, I know they were going to help bring you both home, but I did not expect them to stay. What is going on, brother." Dora asked. Standing there with her arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"The woman, Rosalie, and the Major are supposedly blood relatives to my Bella, so I thought it would be good for her to have actual blood family around as well as her new family," I informed my sister. Who still did not look very impressed.

"Anyone could say they are blood unless we have proof of it being true. I am inclined to call bullshit. I think there is something else going on here and I don't like it one bit. I'm going to talk to Aro and Marcus." Dora said before walking off in a huff. She was obviously jealous of not being Bella's only family here in the castle. I couldn't blame her, the Cullen's did a number on Isabella, and my darling twin was very protective of her already.

**BPOV**

Someone must have got sloppy, either that or Victoria had decided to turn me after all so she could have her play toy for the rest of eternity. I wanted to scream and yell, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of hearing my pain. I wanted to know why the roar that sounded made her look so scared, what was so bad about it? Sure it was super loud, but that was the only scary thing about it. The sheer volume of it. I had tried to keep my mind distracted. I tried nearly everything that I could. But it was getting harder to find reason's not to scream, not to beg for death. I no longer wanted this, or did I? Once this change was complete, I could escape from Victoria. Go and find out where Caius was, and even if I had to become a stalker and watch him from the edges of the city, I would. I would make sure that he's happy, and I would try and take away the pain of the pull. Well, that made me sound like a crazed psycho.

The further under I went in this change, the less I felt of the pull, it was almost like Caius was here with me. Even that was hard for me to believe. My mind went through what I would do if I saw him again, what I would say if I had the chance still. I also wondered what was Victoria's endgame here, after telling me there wouldn't be enough of me to leave even to turn, what was her endgame? Did she want me to suffer for the rest of eternity? Could I escape from her? The pack found it hard to catch her. If they couldn't, then what chance did I have of getting away from the woman. The sensation of the burn that filled my veins suddenly become so much more intense, then again, it had felt like I had only been burning for a couple of hours. Was Victoria injecting more Venom into my system? Is this how she planned to torture me? By injecting Venom? I wanted to scream so badly, but I just clenched my teeth together, forcing myself to hold it all in. I wished that Dora was right and that Caius was on his way, but I had my doubts, she hadn't heard how he had sounded on the phone. Aro said he would be pleased to hear from me despite how angry he would seem.

Again I had my doubts. Why am I suffering for something the Cullen's did? That's right; they were trying to save the weak little human. Just because they didn't want to acknowledge that they were Vampires, why did they feel the need to play human and play with the human? My life wasn't a toy. I only really thought I had time for Rosalie and Jasper; at least they didn't hide the distrain they seemed to feel for me. Even if Jasper said to me in Phoenix that I was worth it. Am I worth all this hassle? The burn started to slowly recede from my limbs, giving me at least some sort of reprieve from the pain. My senses had become more robust than they had been, I could hear people moving around me, I could smell, something familiar, it almost reminded me of the leather sofa in Caius' quarters. I could practically feel him next to me, lying beside me. I tried to concentrate on the sounds around me so that I prepared myself when I awoke. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Your safe, I got you, It's nearly over my love, I wish I could take your pain for you, but it will be over soon, I'll make sure that you are taken care of, I have you now," I thought I heard Caius say into my ear.

"Any news, brother?" A woman asked. I couldn't quite pick up who it was. Voices sounded so different from my new ears. The pain receded even more, but the burn started to increase in and around my heart.

**CPOV**

It had barely been thirty hours since I injected my venom into her, and I could hear her heart slowly starting to speed up. I didn't want to hope that she would forgive me, she did not want a Mate, I would do my duty as her sire then let her family take her home, the Major was more than experienced enough to raise her past her newborn year. I was lying next to her on my bed. Holding her while she changed, glad to be holding her, at least once. I felt as my dead heart broke, I told her she was safe, that I wished I could take her pain, that I would care for her as much as I could, that I would never leave her heart, that I would make sure that she would be taken care of no matter what, how much of it she would hear was a different story.

"Any news, brother?" Dora asked me; I just shook my head, she sighed and left. I didn't want to leave my place next to her, but her change was moving along to fast, I had to do what was best for her, she had told me she did not want a Mate, I would honour that. Standing, I made my way around the bed and changed out of my formal clothes, packed what I could before I picked her up, and took her to the Major. As I came upon his door, it opened, and I saw him standing in front of me. So I handed him the most critical being in my world.

"Look after her; as I have somewhere I am needed," I told him before he could say anything I left to find Aro and Marcus, finding them in the library.

"I will be leaving for a time. I will send word of my location, but I would rather not a single soul told my location. I'm leaving immediately." I turned and headed back to my quarters to retrieve my bags before heading down to the garage.

I had placed my bags into the trunk and got behind the wheel; I was about to close the door of my Royal Blue Bentley Continental GT when I heard my angel scream. Closing the door of the car, I turned over the engine and drove away, leaving my life behind. I would tell my brothers where I ended up like I said I would do, I would let my Mate live her life the way she wished.

**BPOV**

I woke from my change in a room that I did not recognise, with smells that I neither wanted or again recognised, I jumped up getting into a crouch and faced the perceived threats that were surrounding me, seeing that it was Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. But only two of them I perceived to be a threat, growling at the two of them I made my way over to Emmett, he was the one the for some reason smelt the most like me.

"Bella, calm down, do you know who we are?" Jasper asked me. I just scoffed.

"Of course I know who you are. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. But where am I? Where is my Mate?" I asked. They just looked at each other and tried to give me some bull shit story about Edward being dead. That the Volturi killed him, that was why I was so angry. That I was wanting revenge. For some reason though that story sounded like the biggest load of crap I had ever heard.

"Lies. I know why Edward was killed. It was his own stupid fault. Now tell me where Caius is. Tell me where my Mate is." I said to them again. Emmett was the one that ended up telling me that they had no idea where he was.

"We need to get you to feed. We are going to take you into the forest and get you something to eat. Teach you how to hunt. Aren't you thirsty?" Rosalie asked me. I just glared at her and asked where Caius was once again. Before I agreed to hunt once I had seen him.

For hours, I asked where my Mate was before I would even agree to hunt; Aro, Marcus, Dora, and Picia knew I accepted that he was my Mate, Dora, and Picia knew when I was still human, that I was taking Caius as my Mate.

I was already aggravated as I had woken to see Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett standing in front of me. Not willing to tell me what it was that I really wanted to know. Jasper kept trying to calm me and make me compliant. I tired of that rather quickly and wished for him to stop his attempts at manipulating me.

"Where is Caius?" I asked calmly. Even though I was getting rather increasingly annoyed.

"He had somewhere he needed to be; we need to take you hunting. There is plenty of wildlife in this part of Italy, so you will have plenty to choose from." Rosalie said to me. Getting short with me, I just raised my eyebrow toward her.

"I'm not feeding on animals. I will not feed until you tell me where Caius is. I will feed and hunt as my Mate does, then I'm going to hunt his ass down and then kick it back here. I'm going to see Dora and Picia, and get some answers." I told her.

"No! You will not feed off of humans, you will feed on animals just like we do," Rosalie said more forcefully. I raised an eyebrow and just laughed at her.

"There is no way I'm feeding on animals, and frankly, you can't make me. I already know that you're trying to get me to comply. It's not going to work. Now let me past." I said as I started to talk through clenched teeth. The door opened behind them, and I saw Dora, Aro, and Marcus standing there.

"Oh, fantastic you're awake, let's get you, someone, to eat," Dora said to me.

"She's going to be feeding on animals, not humans. So we will take her to hunt." Rosalie said to the three.

"Is that so dear one?" Aro asked. Looking like he didn't believe a single word the woman said.

"No, I was going to come and find Dora and Picia, and I want to hunt as my Mate hunts. Speaking of, since I can't get a straight answer, where is Caius?" I informed them.

"Well then, come, and we will get you to feed, but first. Marcus, can you tell me if there are any family bonds between these four?" Dora asked. This had me confused. By the looks of it, Marcus was also just as confused.

"There are no familial lines between the Major and our young Swan; the same for young Miss Hale and our young Swan. There is though, a strong bond, and it is familial, between that of young Emmett and the young Swan, it could be one of a father and daughter." Marcus said. That was surprising, but Emmett did not look surprised.

"What is going on?" I asked as I looked between everyone.

"Let's get you fed, then we can talk with whoever you feel comfortable with," Emmett said, guiding me towards Dora. Three hours later and a begrudging six humans later, I sat down in my Mate's study with Aro, Dora, Picia, and Emmett. Jasper wasn't happy, and Rosalie was throwing a fit that I wasn't including her.

"Eighteen years ago, I meet my Mate. I was away from Rose at the time; the woman had just married; we had a brief affair. As she didn't want to leave her husband at the time, I still can't be very far away from her without being in pain, a pain I'm sure you are aware of at the moment. Anyway, she ended up pregnant. She was happy with her husband, but he couldn't have kids; she didn't want to become like us, so I just watched over her, and when she had the baby, I watched over her too. Your mom left Forks and moved around; I sent money when I could get away from the Cullen's, as I didn't want them to find out about you or your mom. I took photos of the three of us while your mom was pregnant, and after in case the Volturi found out and thought you to be an immortal child, in the end, I came here and confessed to Aro. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was, but I didn't trust Carlisle not to want to use you as an experiment. So I ask Aro for help keeping you safe. There have been at least two of your teachers in each of your schools that have been Volturi. Either they were human or Vampire or a gifted Vampire, like in the case of your Bio teacher in Forks, he couldn't let the Cullen's know he was a Vamp, or working with the Volturi, so he was using his gift." Emmett said as he wiped his hands down his face.

"Why couldn't you let me know?" I asked.

"Because I had to protect you from Jasper and Rose, they could have been your family also, but they did find out who you were to me, Rose wanted to kidnap you and see if she could use you so she could have a child. The two of them did instigate your birthday party, but only so they could use you for their gain. I only found out about them picking you and Caius up Stateside because they needed a pilot, getting one from outside the family was taking too long, so they asked me, I'm the only one in the family with their pilot's license. They were going to spew some bullshit story to garner favour to be allowed close enough to you that they could use you. I had to come and warn the Volturi, and I did. I will do what you want me too, but please don't trust those two. God, you don't even have to trust me if you don't want, trust needs earning after all." Emmett said as he smiled at me. I looked over at Aro, for confirmation, and he nodded.

"What would you like to do young Isabella," Aro asked me. Dora looked as if she wanted to burn something to ash.

"Punish Jasper and Rosalie how you see fit by our laws, I'm going with my sister's to get to know my father," I said as I stood, looking towards Picia, Dora and Emmett.

Aro and Marcus smiled at us as they left. I was no longer worried about what happens to the Cullen's. As we all got comfortable, I was trying to figure out what to say, Emmett has always been like a big brother, now I find out he's my father. That's some trippy shit.

"Before we start I'm sorry, but I have two calls to make, please stay, I'm not going to be long while I make them," I said to the three of them, deciding to call my father first, I wanted to know what he would say. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Forks Police, Chief Swan speaking," Charlie answered.

"Hi, Dad," I said as I look apologetically towards Emmett.

"Bella, are you on your way home, are you?" Charlie asked, sounding very snippy.

"No, I had a couple of questions for you, though. I had to go to a doctor to get my pill renewed, and the doctor asked if I ever had mumps or if my parents had, thought I would start with you. I can't remember. Have you ever had them?" I asked as I knew mumps could cause a man to be sterile.

"Yeah, I have, when I was fourteen. Why does the doc want this for?" Charlie asked.

"Family background for my prescription, Don't they cause a boy to become sterile if contracted after puberty?" I asked. Charlie was silent; if I couldn't hear him breathing, I would have wondered if he was still on the line.

"Dad? are you there?" I asked, trying to sound worried.

"Yeah, I'm here. I suppose you'll find out then; I'm not your biological dad. I think you need to call your mom Bell's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I have always loved you, kiddo." Charlie said right before he hung up. Right on to the second phone call. I dialled Renee's cell and waited to see if it even connected.

"Hello," Renee chirped.

"Hi mom, it's me, Bella," I answered. For some reason, this call made me nervous.

"Hey sweetie, How are you, your dad told me you were travelling, finally following that free spirit, huh?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I am, um, did I ever have mumps as a kid? I can't remember, and I need my prescription filled," I asked as I was becoming shy.

"No, sweetie, you never got sick, you can tell the doctor I didn't either." She said I could hear her smile.

"I just called Charlie and asked him as well; he said he had them at fourteen, Mom, who's my father? it's obviously not Charlie." I asked, rushing out the question.

"Oh, Where are you, Bella, I'll come and get you," Renee said, becoming very serious.

"Tell me, mom, who is it?" I asked again.

"I'll call you back soon," Renee said as she hung up. A minute later, Emmett's phone rang, and he placed it on speakerphone.

"Renee, why are you calling? Are you or Bella hurt?" He asked, trying to sound worried.

"Do you know where she is? Bella just called me she found out that Charlie isn't her father, are you and your family still near Forks? Can you check on her? I don't want her knowing yet." Renee said, she sounded so different than what she did when she talked to me a minute ago.

"Renee, Bella knows, I'm with her right now," Emmett said to her.

"Does she know what you are?" She asked. He looked at me, and I just shook my head.

"No, she doesn't," Emmett said, smiling at me.

"Keep it that way, she doesn't need that knowledge; she already is half Vampire as it is. Please keep her in the dark, as it is we don't know if she can die." Renee said.

"Do you still not want her to change if she's hurt? there is nothing wrong with what I am and what she is, Renee, I could turn you..." Emmett said before he was out of by her shouting.

"No! By no means will my daughter or I be anything like you. She deserves so much better than that." Renee said she was so rude.

"Hang up, Please," I asked my father after he places his phone away in his pocket. I made my choice before I could talk to them about it my phone rang.

"Hi mom, are you going to tell me who my father is?" I asked her.

"No, I want to know where you are, I'm coming to get you," Renee demanded.

"I'm not telling you, mom. Look I have to go my prescription is ready and I have to drive back to the hotel. Bye, mom." I said as I hung up.

"We are going to fake my death, do you know anyone that can verify your location?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled.

"Do you know where we can get a body that fits me?" I asked Dora and Picia. They both smiled at me before they both nodded.

"While your dad here and I organize everything. Call Caius, try and get him to come home." Picia said sweetly to me.

The piece of paper that Aro had given me before I left was still sitting on the desk, I walked over and tried to be as careful as I could picking up the receiver as well as dialling the numbers.

"Yes, Aro, what is it," Caius said over the line, he sounded horrible, he also seemed like he was driving.

"Hello my Mate, I need you to come back to the castle, we have quite a few things to talk about," I answered him.

"Isabella, I'm glad you have woken from your change, have you hunted yet?" Caius asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said my name.

"Yes, I have fed, begrudgingly mind you. I nearly got forced to feed on animals, but thankfully Aro came along with Dora, Picia, and Marcus, so at least I was able to feed correctly." I smiled down the line.

"I'm glad you were able to feed traditionally." I heard him sigh.

"When are you coming home?" I asked. There was silence for what felt like a long while before he answered.

"I'm not, please do not call again," Caius said softly.

"WAIT!" I shouted down the line; before he had a chance to hang up. I couldn't do this; I needed him here.

"Please, Please come home, I need you here Caius if you want me to leave you alone tell me to walk onto the pyre, despite just finding my real father." I pleaded.

"That would be a waste of both an excellent addition to the Volturi guard as well as a beautiful woman, but I will not tell you what to do, the choice is yours. Goodbye, Isabella." Caius whispered my name as he hung up the phone.

"Right, it's all done, we have too... What's wrong, Bell's?" Emmett asked as he came around the desk to comfort me.

"He doesn't want me. I pleaded for him to come home, I said if he wants me to leave him alone to tell me to walk onto the pyre. He just said that would be a waste of both an excellent addition to the Volturi guard as well as a beautiful woman, but that the choice was mine, why does this happen to me? First Edward didn't want me, said he was tired of playing human, and he was meant to be my Mate, now Caius, who is actually meant to be my Mate also, doesn't even care if I walk onto the pyre. What's wrong with me?" I asked, I could feel the scratch of tears that would never fall, as I sobbed dryly into my father's shirt.

"He... I don't know, sounds like he's an ass really, but please don't walk into a pyre. I still need you. It looks like you have a few people here that need you as well. Caius will come around. You might have to wait until he's ready." Emmett said tenderly to me. After that, we made plans for me to die and make sure the body was in no way recognizable. I know Renee would be suspicious, but she wouldn't be able to prove anything without the Volturi forcing her to either change or die.

Twenty days later, Emmett got a phone call from a very distraught Renee. I had been discovered dead in Texas. They had to identify me via dental records, that I had no idea how they received, the body was unrecognizable, my mother did blame Emmett and threatened to involve the Volturi, but he reminded her that she was a human with knowledge of what we were, her only choice was to change or die. She chooses to keep quiet. Since she had no desire to take her place by her Mate's side, she didn't have any but those two choices. Even Caius heard about my so-called death, he came back to the castle and demanded to know who the idiot was that allowed me to walk onto a pyre. Dora told me that she thought it funny that her answer to him was to hand him a mirror when he had asked.

Nobody seemed to be able to entice me to feed, and I was becoming weaker as those days past. I couldn't find the will to go on, Marcus came and talked to me, tried to get me to at least keep going for the sake of my Mate, who was in all actuality, still alive. I had to be pulled away from him as I nearly tore him limb from limb and set him alight.

I locked myself in my quarters and refused to leave. Marcus refused to come near me after I attacked him, but he did try everything he could to bring Caius home. The only thing to finally bring him home to the castle was news of my death. The whole castle heard as he destroyed everything in his path. I heard him make his way towards my quarters, but I had neither the will or the strength right then to get up and greet him. I sat in the extra-large blood-red armchair that my father had moved from out of Caius' quarters for me, sitting in front of the window looking outside, and watched as the world passed.

I heard my door slam open; I listened to the destruction of my room. I could feel that my Mate was next to me as the pain in my chest was no longer present. It was the only thing that had given me a slight reprieve from the constant heavy depression I felt. I couldn't help but listen as he completely ruined my room, even going so far as to destroy my bathroom as well as all of my clothes and my bed and desk. I could hear the crowd at the door, waiting for him to finish his destruction. I felt the chair move slightly after he had slammed the door on all of the onlookers. He had collapsed against the back of the chair, clearly upset. I wanted to talk but had lost the will to do so, I tried to move, but again I had lost the will to do so. The sun was starting to set in the sky; my father was due to come in soon like he did every day, and talk to me, ask me if I wanted to do anything, he would try and get me to feed on my own without any luck.

As if right on cue, he entered the room and was confronted by a very hostile, from the sounds, Caius. Whom my father just ignored, and came to sit on the windowsill. He was lucky Caius didn't tear him apart.

"Hey there, I brought you some blood again, I was hoping today you might want to leave the room maybe go and take a walk into the gardens, what do you think? Sound like a good idea? I thought we could also read. I brought one of your favourites in the market this morning; I hoped we could read it together, but how about we try and get some blood into you first, huh? How does that sound Bell's? Okay, here we go. Can you try and open up for me today?" Dad asked. I couldn't seem to concentrate on him; I just kept looking out the window.

"What is going on here?" I heard Caius ask, as I saw him out of the corner of my eye come and stand next to my father before hearing his gasp, clearly seeing that I was not dead.

"Nothing that concerns you." My father said his tone scathing as he tried to get blood into my system. His attempts were for naught once again, he sighed, and I saw him look around the room and sigh again. Dad picked me up off the chair I had been sitting in and took me out of the room, I had no idea where he had decided to take me, but then I didn't care. It was still a little strange associating the big lug that I had once called brother, now calling him dad regularly, even if it was in my mind.

"Why did nobody tell me that she was still alive?" I heard Caius ask.

"Would you have listened? She asked you to come home a month ago; she had been trying to get to you while she was human, you're the one that washed his hands of her. It is the second time that someone has claimed my daughter as their Mate and abandoned her, so go back to wherever it was you were, as she deserves better than you. While she still spoke, all she would ask for was her Mate. Ask where her Mate was. Now, look at her." My dad sneered at my Mate.

I recognized the room that we entered immediately; it was his, it was dad's room. He placed me on his bed and started moving my limbs; he didn't want me to petrify from lack of movement.

I heard yelling out in the hallway while my dad was helping me; it sounded like Dora, Picia, and my Mate. It seemed they were arguing about me. I didn't want them arguing about me at all.

I tried to reach for my dad, but the most I could do right now was twitch my finger. Dad stopped when it pulled.

"Bella, can you do that again?" My dad asked in nearly a whisper. Trying to move again to reach outback, and again, I could only twitch a finger.

"Can you move your eyes up and down for me? Side to side?" He asked, looking directly at me, he had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

I tried to move my eyes, finding it irritating as the Venom had started drying out.

"Good girl, are you hungry? Up and down for yes, side to side for no. Can you do that?" He asked.

Was I hungry? Yes, the burn was always intense after he tried to get me to feed, I saw his smile increase. I had, in all essence, given up. As he said, two had claimed me their Mate; two had abandoned me. I wanted to walk into the pyre; I tried, my father had stopped me.

He disappeared from my site, and I heard the door open, seconds later, the door closed again, and he was helping me sit up.

"Okay, Belly, we're going to try again; okay, I even got a spoon to help just in case. I know that sounds silly. I warmed up a blood bag for you." Dad said to me; I tried to focus on him as he moved the blood around the bag, mixing the plasma before he helped me tilt my head back before placing the straw in my mouth, he started to pour the blood down my throat.

"Why I didn't think of this before, I have no idea," Dad said, I could still hear the arguing out in the hallway, and it helped me make my decision.

I had to leave; I would let my dad help me get better then I would try and go. The men that claimed me their Mate, they left me; they didn't seem to care how their actions would impact my life; they just looked out for themselves. I did feel like just walking into a pyre, but right now, my dad would stop me. I could feel the blood coursing through my body; it wouldn't be enough to be able to move very far, but enough that I could ask for more blood. The look upon my father's face, he was ecstatic that I was drinking, that I was feeding. Once the bag was dry, he asked if I wanted another. I managed to nod. With another smile, he took off to get me more blood, and he came back carrying both a basket full of blood as well as a microwave that he plunged in on the other side of the room.

"What is going on, young Emmett?" I heard Aro ask as he walked into my father's quarters.

"My daughter wants blood. I'm giving it to her." Dad answered.

"Amazing, the arrival of my brother must have brought young Isabella back to us. Such joy, I will inform him immediately." Aro enthused before speeding away. It was a few minutes before my father came and sat next to me with another warmed blood bag for me.

"Like hell, it was that ass; it's all you, Belly. I know you've been hurting. I know why, as well. One too many promising their heart to you to rip you apart. If you want to leave after this, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." Dad said as he helped feed me another blood bag.

"You will not take this woman anywhere; she is to stay here in Volterra. Stay here with her Mate, assuring his position and continued loyalty." I heard Aro say, hearing my father's answering growl told me that he was unhappy about that.

"You cannot force either of us to stay here. Bella has not agreed to become part of your guard; her 'Mate' has not even acknowledged her other than to pack a tantrum when he thought she was dead. You watched as she tried to contact him, watched her fall apart when he didn't want her, that was when she was human, now she's one of us, he still didn't want her as he pawned her off to another that was going to experiment on her. No, if she wants to leave, I will help her." My father said as he got right up in Aro's face.

"Then you will have forced my hand. I am not opposed to killing those who threaten what I have built up." Aro spoke, not realizing that not only was his wife standing behind him but Marcus and my Mate also.

"Husband, if she and her father want to leave here, we will not force them to stay. To do so would go against all that the Volturi have built, but you talk as if this is not a new concept for you to be considering. What have you done?" Picia asked.

I was thankfully able to move a little bit more due to the blood saturating my muscles; I had a feeling that if I wanted to, I could jump off the bed I looked towards the open window, and looked out I didn't want to hear what they were saying. I didn't want to see my Mate looking at me, showing no emotion what so ever. I didn't want to see his disgust. I didn't bother moving too much to look out the window. I tried to leave let him live his life like he did before I came along. Aro had nothing to worry about when it came to assuring my Mates position and continued loyalty. Those would not change according to my location. I watched the argument in the reflection of the window, watched as my father proceeded to push Aro out the door literally, watched as my Mate watched me. I waited until they were all distracted, I knew that I wasn't back to being healthy, but I had enough blood in my system now that I could leave. I wanted to take my father with me, but if Aro had his way, neither of us would leave this castle again.

As soon as my Mate turned away, I looked at the other vampires that had arrived, and none were looking my way. Forcing myself to move quickly I moved towards the window and jumped out running towards the forest, once I was within the tree line I looked back towards the castle as I did I saw my father and my Mate appear at the window viewing the ground below them then to the tree line to try and see me.

I wanted to tell my father to get away and find me. At that moment, I thought I saw him look directly at me and nod his head. No idea what made me think he could hear me, but I just thought towards him 'Paris' before I turned and ran.

I needed to try and get some money, but it wasn't at the top of my list. I did feel like I needed to get someone to eat if I was going to try and keep on top of the pain of the pull. I found a few criminals on the way to Paris. As much as I did not want actually to feed and as much as I just wanted to build a pyre to walk into, I decided to wait for my father in Paris, for some reason I felt the need only to give one month. I had to wonder if that was my dear old dad sending me his message.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please review.

I am just breaking up the one shot at this stage, so please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Warning and Disclaimer:**

_This piece popped in my head one day, and I couldn't get it out, All characters belong to SM I'm just playing with the plot. _

_There may be triggers of abuse for some; please take care when reading._

_The rating is for a reason; please take into consideration: language and Lemons._

* * *

**CPOV**

One second I was looking at my beautiful Mate lying on Emmett McCarty's bed wondering if what I had heard was right; the next, I turn to look at her again, and she has gone.

Both Emmett and I rushed towards the window; I looked to the ground, hoping to see her, only to see nothing. As I looked towards the forest, I saw Emmett nod ever so slightly, before I could ask. He turned on my brother.

"I will be leaving to find my daughter; there is not a single thing you will do to stop me. Neither of us agreed to stay here to work for you; I am not one of your guards, neither is Bella. If you try and stop me, I will kill you and burn you to ash. Sorry Picia, but I will." Emmett said, looking briefly over at my other sister.

"I'm sure I can find something to help you on your way to our lovely Bella. There are many here in the castle that she called a friend before, and after she turned, any of them will be willing to assist you if asked." Picia said as she glared at her Mate.

"Aro, are you that worried about keeping power that you resent a child in pain? There is every chance that she may come back to us, given time and understanding." Marcus said to our brother, even though his words were calm, his demeanour was not. He must have confirmed a suspicion everyone in the castle held, even one owned by myself, that Aro killed his sister to keep Marcus' gift within his reach.

"You did, didn't you Aro, you killed Didyme," Dora asked. He never answered.

"Emmett pack what you must, I will help you find your daughter," I told my Mate's father. He nodded and rushed to pack.

"You will not leave this castle either of you; I will send Demetri to find the newborn and drag her back here!" Aro screamed. Before I got the chance to step forward and tear him apart for insulting my Mate, we all stepped back looking on dumbfound as Sulpicia tore her Mate and husband apart.

"I apologise, but this madness could not continue. Demetri couldn't find her if she were the last human or vampire on this earth. Emmett, please, I ask for you to let your daughters Mate join you on your search, as much as she has and is hurting they do need each other." Sulpicia implored my Mate's father.

He seemed to agree begrudgingly. Marcus and I called Felix and Demetri to move Aro to what most dubbed the wives tower; Sulpicia called on Corin to make him happy to stay there until such time I returned with my Mate, so Marcus and I could decide what to do with him.

Two hours later, Emmett and I had placed our bags in my Bentley, and we left. He told me we should head towards Paris, so that is what we did. I asked him how he could be her father when I had heard her on the phone to her father he let me know Charlie, my Mates human father, was sterile and that he had found his Mate in her mother, who had just married Charlie, my Mate's mother became pregnant with her. So she was already a hybrid then before I changed her.

It turns out my Mate's mother had been very selfish over the years. Emmett told me how Renee, my Mate's mother, had demanded he pay her a monthly allowance to make sure that she could keep Isabella in a comfortable lifestyle, I would like to meet this woman.

"Renee just wanted to do her best for Bella, she ended up being a single mom, I helped out where I could, I asked for Bella to be informed about me, but there was always an excuse. I asked Renee if she wanted me to change her so we could be together, she recoiled at the idea, when I told her it was the law, she laughed and said that I had to protect her." Emmett stated. I was starting to wonder if this Renee was his Mate. I will have her brought to Volterra under misleading pretences if need be and ask Marcus to read the bonds. Something didn't feel right when it came to this woman.

"Why did you not tell her when she started to see your coven brother?" I asked him.

"I didn't want Carlisle to know about her and treat her like a lab experiment, she was a hybrid, but lacked all of the usual traits of a regular hybrid. Bella was essentially just a regular human child. The only clear difference was her higher brain function; she understood a lot earlier than a lot of other kids; she was comprehending everything on an advanced level; her body just had to catch up. I kept her role in my life secret. I made sure that Edward had no idea who she was to me, so he couldn't go and tell daddy. They already ruined four hybrids' lives due to his curiosities killed another four on top. There was no way I was going to let that happen to my daughter. They don't want to be monsters by drinking human blood, but they are worse than those they despise. No offence." Emmett sneered.

I just laughed. Carlisle never learned we had already reprimanded him for doing something similar, and yet he was now experimenting on hybrid children. That he no longer caused pain to those around him or on the unsuspecting vampire race.

"He was always trouble, he had to be reprimanded and sent for re-education when first Carlise came to us for experimenting on the human public and doing so without remorse, and here he had started again." I smiled as I watched the road ahead of me.

"As you are the only surviving member of the Cullen coven yet automatically receive any accounts and properties, that were held by the deceased members of the coven. The Volturi are willing to help any way that you wish, shall you require any." I informed him.

"Seriously? Damn, I might finally get reimbursed for the things Alice and Rose brought with my money. The bitches cleaned me out regularly." Emmett said. Somehow I knew Bella would not be the shopping kind.

"Bella always hated shopping, Renee maybe my Mate, but she has always been extremely selfish, the money I would send to help with things for Bella, Renee would spend on herself. I'll be able to set my daughter up finally." Emmett spoke quietly.

"It does not sound like this woman is your Mate. It sounds like she just latched onto you for your money, tell me, do you feel a pull towards this woman?" I asked, he sighed and let me know that he did feel the pull towards her.

"Well then, we will have her brought to Volterra, if she is your Mate, Marcus will be able to see the bonds immediately, and we will give her a choice. We cannot have weak allowances for anyone, ourselves included." I told him.

The drive took us roughly eight hours, considering I was driving near top speed for nearly the whole way. I pulled up to a French villa that I owned and let Emmett know we would leave our things in the car, as the security on the villa was the best money could buy. We wandered around Paris for four hours before I caught her scent. I did wonder briefly how long she had been in Paris for though.

I followed her scent, and it let me to an alley behind a little bakery in the middle of the city, she had found someone to feed on, just watching her do this simple thing was highly arousing. I had more to worry about; watching my Mate feed and wanting to take her up against the wall next to me and having my way with her.

Once she had finished, Emmett approached her to garner her attention.

"Belly, you okay now, baby girl? Are you still hungry? We can get you someone else if you want." Emmett spoke to her.

She turned and shook her head.

"No I'm not hungry anymore, why did you lead me here, why did you bring him?" My Mate asked, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I brought him with me because you both need to talk, and we also came to get you to take you back. There are a few things that require discussion. Also, it would be a better place for the two of you to sit and talk. Belly, I know your hurting, I know it, I can see it, but so is he, we talked on the way to get you, he messed up baby girl, it's your choice, but I think you should both talk, can you do this? For him and yourself." Emmett asked her.

I watched as my Mate looked between the both of us. She seemed to think for a while. I wanted her to have all the time she needed, thanking the Gods that night had fallen when we arrived. Seeing the street relatively quiet of anyone who could potentially be a witness, I went to work. I disposed of my Mates finished meal setting the bodies alight in a dumpster that thankfully was located at the end of the alley. Both she and her father thanked me once I had finished.

"I'll come back to Volterra with you so we can talk, but that's all I'm willing to commit to at the moment." My Mate said softly.

Honestly, I thought we were going to be in for a fight to get her back. I needed to do everything I could to make it up to her, whatever she wanted. Being near her on the walk back to the villa had been very soothing, once we got to the villa, Emmett had asked what else was in the garage, so I had shown him the other two cars I kept here when I came to get away from everything in Italy.

As we walked into the garage, he looks on with awe, and ran over to the Bugatti Veyron; he seemed to fawn over it.

"The things I would be willing to do to drive the Grand Sport Vitesse. I would willingly take one for the team to be able to drive Sex on four wheels. Sorry honey, but if you knew cars, you would know it." Emmett said as he looked over at his daughter, I watched her also and had to laugh at her disgusted expression.

"You may drive it back to Volterra if you would like," I suggested to him, I knew my Mate would likely drive with her father, but I hoped she would choose to drive with me.

Walking over to the Bentley, I checked that the fuel had been refilled by the staff, while we were out finding my Mate, and was pleased to discover that it had indeed. I gave my Mate and her father time to talk while I got everything ready for the return trip.

I had seen Emmett get into my Bugatti and had assumed that my Mate would drive with her father, as I pulled out of the garage my beautiful Mate surprised me as she jumped into my passenger seat and watched her father speed off ahead of us.

I couldn't help the smile that fell upon my face that she wanted to ride with me.

"How are you feeling? if you start to feel hungry at any time, we can get someone for you, or we can even have someone brought in for you." I informed her, sounding overly awkward — something very unusual for me.

I was fussing over the car while waiting for my Mate and her father. When I received a text from Marcus. Renee and her husband had turned up at the castle and demanded to have something done about Emmett. Apparently.

"I need to make a call to my brother; there has been a matter that has arisen," I said to my Isabella, she just smiled slightly and nodded towards me.

"Brother, you are calling about my message. I take it." Marcus answered.

"Yes I am, we are on our way back to the castle currently. What have you done with the couple currently?" I asked, knowing I would need to inform my Isabella about the trouble.

"I have placed them in one of the guest quarters, the woman though is becoming very troublesome; on another note, we have had an exciting turn of events. Young miss Hale has found her Mate, I called her and Major Whitlock to the throne room as the other couple was escorted out, and young Miss Hale found him as they passed each other. We have much to discuss, the young Major also, there are a few things that have come to light. When can we expect your return? Was your trip successful, brother?" Marcus asked, looking over at Isabella, I couldn't help my smile.

"Successful so far, brother, but still a way to go. We will see you in roughly eight hours. Please keep me updated as you can." I smiled; he agreed and ended our call.

"It's Renee, isn't it?" I heard my Mate ask.

"Yes, it is; she does not wish to believe you dead. But if I am honest, I do not believe her to be your father's Mate; I was hoping I could ask Marcus to read their bonds once we return to Volterra." I answered her.

"She isn't. Dad has met his true Mate, she's a Vampire, but Renee is not it for him." Isabella said with conviction.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"When I look at him I see her, she has gold eyes also, and wavy strawberry blonde hair," Isabella said as she looks out the window.

"Were you able to see anything for Marcus?" I asked, knowing that Didyme had been dead for centuries.

"We need to stop the car. I'm getting rather hungry, can we do that please," she asked. I noticed she didn't answer me; I had to wonder, is her gift?

I pulled the car over into a picnic area, looking around to see how many humans were around, seeing if I could get her someone to eat without being too noticeable. I heard her get out and walk around to my side of the car, as she smiled at me, she opened my door and popped the trunk.

Getting out, I watched as she moved things around, seemingly making room in the trunk to fit more items possibly. Once she finished, she just stood there and waited.

"What are you..." She held up her hand towards me and gestured for me to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, she took off towards the forest. Once I had caught up with her, what I greeted me shook me to my core.

**EPOV**

Bella decided to drive back to Volterra with Caius. I was not happy that my daughter was the Mate of one of the Kings, but I liked Caius for my baby girl better than having her with that fucktard brother of mine. Bella was just Edward's singer nothing else; she was never his Mate, I knew that as soon as they meet, he was too obsessed with her. There was no compromise, no real communication, it always had to be Eddie's way, and if she didn't give in, he would dazzle her into doing it anyway. The only thing he couldn't budge her on was her friendship with Jacob Black, the young wolf shifter.

I had to admit one of the highlights of my baby girl finding out who we were to one another; I didn't have to hide the relationship with her any longer. She could also call me dad if she wanted to. I had no idea what Renee had against the Vampire Race, but the fact that she didn't want Bella to know what I was, was ridiculous. She was bound to find out regardless, being as smart as she was. An hour into the drive, I got a phone call from Renee, sighing I answered it to see what she wanted.

"Hello Renee, what can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Emmett. You are to meet Phil and me in Volterra, I want to know the truth about our daughter," Renee demanded.

"Are you serious? You want to walk in there with Phil and what? What do you expect me to do? I won't be able to do anything; I could even die Renee. Do you even care about that?" I asked angrily.

"Emmett, our daughter, is more important, stop being so selfish, you have never thought about anybody but yourself. Try and think about others for a change." Renee snapped at me.

"You think I'm selfish; you have been the one to call all the shots when it comes to our daughter. She wasn't even allowed to know who or what I was, even though she is half of me, you are the one that kept her from me all these years, I begged you to let me be around her, to explain to her what was happening to her, YOU were the one to deny me access to my daughter!" I ended up yelling at her; she infuriated me. Sometimes I didn't think it possible to be disappointed in one's Mate, but Renee certainly makes it possible.

"Look, Phil and I are already here; we need you to get here, so do it, Emmett. It's not like you don't have the money to do so unless you never cared for my daughter like you claim." Renee said before hanging up on me. As much as I wanted to trash the steering wheel, I didn't dare trash a King's car. I wasn't stupid.

As I floored it to get to Volterra a bit faster, I tried to think about the implications this would have on my daughter. What if her mother ends up getting killed, what about her stepfather? All of these things that Renee didn't think about before dragging Phil across the world looking for answers that would get them killed.

It took me just under seven hours to get to Volterra in the Bugatti, making my way up to my quarters, waiting for Bella and Caius to arrive, I made myself comfortable on my bed and just waited. There way I wanted to see Renee right now.

Just over two hours later, I received a text from Caius for me to meet with the rest of the guard in the throne room and to make sure I kept hidden.

Once I got to the throne room, I made my way to the back of the room, making sure that I could see everything that was going on.

I watched as Aro made his way towards his seat but was forced down in front of the thrones.

"We had discussed this in length with Queen Sulpicia as well as between Marcus and myself. Aro has been temporarily stripped of all the rights of a Volturi leader until we can assess how involved he had been and if he was the cause of the biggest conspiracy we have faced as a race. From this day forward, Aro will no longer wander the halls; he will be placed in the wives tower, away from any one of our kind, even his wife, if she asks to see him, she will not be left alone with him. Four Women will be temporarily taking his place, when called, please come forward." Caius spoke, he looked tired. I had wondered how all this was discussed as he left after I did, they must have talked over the phone.

I watched as he called the women one at a time, watched as the guard responded.

"Sulpicia. Athenodora. Isabella. Didyme." Caius spoke, I watched at Marcus went from his usual board and depressed never to leave her in that state, to that of utter shock and absolute denial. Until he watched his Mate, walk through the door, he stood looking between Caius and his Mate, and back again.

"Brother, please, before you take your leave. Bring forward the human woman." Caius spoke to Felix, who was waiting by the door. As I looked over, I saw that the Denali's were also here. That was a surprise.

I watched as Renee came forth, the women had placed the hoods on their robes up to cover their faces.

"Please, brother, if you're able, can you tell if this woman has any viable ties to any here, or if there are any ties to any in our race," Caius asked, smirking at my Mate.

"She has a faint tie to perhaps a child who could be of our race but no other ties, there are no others attached to this woman," Marcus said after studying Renee for a short time. I just shook my head; I had felt a pull to this woman. Caius called me over, as well as Bella, to stand next to Renee.

"Who is this woman to the both of you?" Caius asked

"I thought her to be my Mate; I had felt a Mates pull towards her. She is also the mother of my daughter." I answered. Caius looked behind me, at a guess, it was to Eleazar.

"This woman is a hybrid, with a gift to falsify bonds." I heard Eleazar say from behind me. I just looked at her in shock.

"This woman was my biological mother," Bella said, lowering her hood so Renee could see her daughter.

"So you are alive, a mother can always tell." Renee smiled, she stepped forward, trying to reach out for Bella, but my daughter stepped away from her mother.

"You were no mother; I raised you, Renee, I got a job so that we could pay the bills. You even pulled money out of thin air, to buy shoes for yourself. I had to pay the bills, I had to buy my clothes, buy the food that we had to live on, all from the money I earned from when I was five, I'm sorry, but you are nothing to me. Now finding out you're a hybrid yourself, we will judge you under Volturi rule." Bella sneered at Renee before taking her place back up on the podium.

Looking over at Eleazar, he looked at me before he went to speak again, and I just shook my head. Hoping he would understand that he could inform them later, I saw him nod. That day Renee was drained and then turned to ash.

**CPOV**

As soon as the day's trials and proceedings had finished, I watched as Marcus speed over to the Mate he long thought dead, picked her up before speeding off. Before, I was able to speed off to have some alone time with my Mate.

The Cullen assets needed handing over to the remaining member of the coven, I needed to talk to Eleazar, my Mate. I expressed a curiosity to find out what her gift was, and I needed to introduce Emmett to who we thought his Mate was, as well as deal with Rosalie Hale and Major Whitlock. As well as deal with the faked death of one Mr Dwyer.

Isabella meets me in my study with Sulpicia and Athenodora so that we could start taking care of the mess. The women and spent the next few days taking care of all of the assets that the Cullen's had. We left Miss Hale with her Banking account and one property. Her original home in Rochester, New York.

In regards to Major Whitlock, we did similar as we had done with miss Hale; he kept his Banking accounts and the Whitlock Ranch in Houston, Texas; he did, after all, lead his own coven in Texas; he would no longer have access to any of the Cullen assets or accounts. All assets and banking accounts got put into holding until Emmett decided what to do with them himself. Anything Renee had got put into keeping until Isabella could decide what she wanted to do with it all.

Isabella and I talked to Eleazar; Isabella discovered that she was a mighty shield, she also had Mate identification, which the succubus sisters asked her about immediately.

"Your Mates are out there one is right here, but was being kept from his true Mate, am I telling you who. No. It's all about the journey, after all." Isabella smiled. I invited the Denali coven to stay a while.

"Sorry to ask, but is Emmett Cullen, your biological father?" Tanya asked my Mate.

"Yes, he is; we only found each other recently; my mother kept us apart as well as lied to each of us." Isabella sneered. She no longer had time for people like her birth mother.

"Well, if you happened to be my daughter, I would have cherished you. Please remember that not all of us are like that." Tanya smiled at her, not realizing she had just made my Mates day.

We were all surprised when Isabella changed forward and hugged the Vampiress. Thanking her. Once we were able to take care of everything. The change of Phil Dwyer went smoothly; Isabella was thrilled when her father and Tanya Denali finally found each other, what was surprising was when Isabella introduced Irina to Laurent, a nomad that was passing through our town. He was looking for help to bring the law against human that destroyed his coven

"Who is this human that knows our world?" I asked in my usual angry sneer.

"Bella Swan, she also had help from the Cullen Coven, they think I went up to Alaska. But I have been searching for help to go against them for destroying my coven without cause." The nomad told us.

"Who were the other members of your coven?" Dora asked.

"James and Victoria, they were Mates, The Cullen's destroyed James turning him to ash, I received a message from Victoria three months ago telling me that the Cullen's were after her, and for me to try finding help if I couldn't, come here," Laurent answered.

"We already knew about the human you are asking. We have already dealt with her; the human was unjustly tortured by Victoria, who was creating a newborn Army, are you saying you were a part of the creating of and knew about said Army?" I asked. I watched as he re-evaluated what he was about to say.

"So, how was it that you were involved?" I asked, starting to become impatient.

"I was just following orders," Laurent said as I was getting rather tired of this vampire.

"Before we hand down Judgement. I would like to see if he can be redeemed. Call Irina to come here, please, Felix." Isabella said as she stopped me from going to kill this Vampire in front of me.

What was it my beautiful Mate was playing. Seconds later, Irina came before us, Tanya and Emmett. Also, as Tanya was the coven leader, she had every right to be with her sister.

"Irina, I have called on you to use your services, we need to know if this Vampire, who comes before us, is capable of redemption, I would like to ask you if your capable of this task," Isabella asked.

The throne room watched as these two looked at each other; it was plain for all to see that; they were each other's, Mate.

"Marcus, what is it you see, brother?" I asked curiously; I had heard his gasp along with everyone else that was present.

"They are Mates, True Mates. Cherish the gift of each other you four have." Marcus said, smiling at our new arrivals. Emmett and Tanya just smiled at each other, nodding and accepting Marcus' advice. The four left with our happy blessing. We didn't see anyone else for a while; Isabella was trying to make more of an effort to talk to me more often, I was working for the same.

Three days later, Isabella introduced Major Whitlock to our Jane; we have not seen either of them since. Heard them, yes, but have not seen them.

Months later, our relationship had not progressed any. I had gone looking for Marcus seeking advice on the matter of my Mate and found him quickly enough in the library. He had laughed at me and told me to be honest and open with her.

So here I was making my way towards my Mates quarters, another thing that annoyed me to no end, to see her door open and see her. Her father and Miss Denali. Tanya saw me and signalled for me to listen.

"Why am I finding this so hard? Every time I try and talk to him, everything I plan to say leaves me, and I end up asking about the weather." Isabella cried out.

"Well, if he was here right now, what would you want to tell him?" Tanya asked her. As she shyly looked over towards me.

"That I love him, that it's so easy to be with him, but I'm tired of walking on eggshells around him. We know nothing about each other, I want to know everything, but all I can see to want to do when we are in private. Is run from him, I'm scared dad that he'll get bored and leave as Edward did, I mean Edward claimed he was my Mate, he ran away from me, what hold could I possibly have to keep someone like him with me, dad?" Isabella cried to her father, who looked at me while he held his daughter. Tanya motioned for me to come forward.

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine he's here and speak to him, talk from your heart... Now close your eyes, tell him what you want him to know." Emmett said to her.

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, imagine he's here right now, imagine that you feel his presence right behind you even. Just speak from your heart." Tanya said to her.

"Be gentle; she's just scared." Tanya whisper so quietly I was straining to hear her. I nodded my consent. I was watching as they left us alone. I heard Isabella sigh out a breath as I watched the closing of the door. I stayed where I was and listened to her.

"I feel like an idiot by the way, but ok. Here goes nothing. Caius, I know we have not talked about much, but the weather, but I don't know how to talk to you. I don't want to be hurt, but I want to hurt you less, the fact that I haven't opened up to you must aggravate you, but I don't know how to be around you, Marcus told me just to sit down and talk to you, but I don't know-how. How can I? I know about you from Dora, learning who you were, finding out that you were THE Gaius Julius Caesar, was amazing, but scary. I learned about you in school; I mean, I've done papers on you; I had admired you before I even knew you still were in the land of the living. I slapped Dora when she told me; I was in shock that much." Isabella said, she sounded in awe, I nearly laughed when she said she slapped my sister, but I could also hear still how heartbroken. I was hearing her sigh before she continued talking.

"Edward was my first. First boyfriend, first kiss and I wasn't good enough, how can I be good enough for you? I don't know who you want me to be, how can I be what you want if I don't know what that is? I find it easy to be near you, but I struggle to talk to you. God, it would be easier if you were here, so I didn't feel like such an idiot for talking to myself." Isabella said I peeked around to see if she did have her eyes closed and thanked the Gods that she did.

I moved around to stand in front of her. I desperately wanted her to talk to me without having to resort to this, but I was thankful for the help her father and his Mate gave us right now.

It gave me insight into my Mate that I had been craving. I had no idea that she had talked to Dora about me, but then there was no other better to talk to, I guess, other than my darling sister.

I couldn't help myself. I wanted to touch Bella badly, I reached up and stroked her face, her eyes shot open as I heard her gasp.

"Caius," Isabella whispered out my name. I smiled at my Mate, my beautiful Isabella.

"I wish you could have come and talked to me; I would have understood, besides I want you to be nothing but yourself if you think you have to be someone else just for me. Then you are doing both of us a large injustice. I want to be myself with you and hoped you could be the same with me. I have fallen in love with you, Isabella. You are my Mate, My life, My love, I crave just to be near you, hear your opinions on everything, but I will give you time, I have done, but I am but a man, I have lived long enough both in years and in accomplishments, but you, my love, will outshine any I have ever done simply by your beauty." I said as I stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to talk to you. I asked Dora all the things I wanted to ask you, she just laughed at me and told me to talk to you." Isabella said quietly.

"Marcus laughed at me and gave me the same advice," I told her, smiling.

"If I am honest, I would like for you to stay in my quarters with me, I find I do not like you being so far from me. I understand, though." I told her.

"I don't like being far from you either, I have found myself walking the halls hoping to find you with the hope to talk to you, but chicken out when I do." It was the best thing she had told me so far. I picked her up and took her to my quarters, a place where I knew she also felt comfortable.

Once we arrived in my quarters, I placed her down and went to change my clothes; I didn't like to look so formal, offering her to do the same, which she accepted. I changed into some comfortable jeans and a black button-down Oxford shirt. I was taking off my shoes also so I could stretch out my toes. I waited for her to change while I waited on the sofa for her. When she came out, she blew me away. She came out in one of my shirts with one of my belts, pulling it in at her waist.

She looked even more beautiful in one of my shirts. The fact that all I wanted was to rip the shirt off her. While licking every inch of her body to experience how she tastes. Did nothing for me right now, and making the fact that we had to talk, very hard indeed. I never thought I would lose my ability for speech, but my mate dressed in one of my shirts proved to me that I could.

"I hope this is okay, I didn't want anything too scratchy, I just wanted comfy," Isabella said while I was still speechless. I had thought I had felt myself nod.

"So, the sun has been lovely lately; it's doing the gardens a world of..." I was not prepared to talk about the weather anymore. I just did what I had been dying to do since I found this beauty.

I kissed her.

The feel of her soft lips pressed against mine was the most incredible feeling. The feel of her hands against my chest. Roaming up my chest, down my arms, the feel of her being so close to me, she was my heaven. I let her take the lead if she wanted to end what we were doing here, and now, it would kill me, but I would do it. If she wanted me to take her to our bed and claim her body for my own, I would. I would give her anything she wished. She pulled away from me, and I nearly growled at her.

"We should be talking," Isabella spoke, but she sounded like she would be entirely out of breath if she needed to breathe that is.

"Yes, we should. Well, it sounds like Dora told you all about me, I have heard bits and pieces about you, what else do you want to know?" I asked as I looked at her lips, which just begged me to kiss them again.

"Why do the busts of you look a lot older than you are?" Isabella asked, pulling my attention sharply back to her.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You heard me well enough, I think," Isabella said with a smirk.

"They were commissioned like that. So that my people would not question why I didn't age, I ended up faking my death, after all, nearly two decades after I had initially turned." I replied. I had to admit it was an odd question to ask.

"What was Cleopatra like?" Isabella asked the light sparkling in her eyes.

"She was an utter bitch. Very self-absorbed, the history books have her, and her brother painted all wrong in some aspects, They were both mad for power this was true enough, the books claim she seduced me and also say that she and I had a child, but in actuality, the child belonged to her brother, and she claimed it mine. I did sleep with her; she did name the child after me if I agreed to grant them safe passage and to give them Egypt. It was a good trade. I never cared for Egypt. She was certifiably insane, just as her brother was, who tried to sleep with Dora, I still won't let her live that down." I smiled as I waited for her next question.

She kept asking me questions about historical figures I had met before I knew what was happening; she had me so distracted I didn't even see what she was doing. When I looked over to her, I found her missing from her place next to me. Instead, she was kneeling in front of me, naked and biting the zip of my jeans as she pulled it down, looking like she was concentrating hard. I kept talking about my history and telling her how I meet Aro and Marcus, how it was Marcus that changed both Aro and me, I watched as she tried to unbutton my jeans after she finished with my zipper.

"Isabella, what are you doing, darling?" I asked with a smirk, watching as Isabella shrugged her shoulders and continued trying to unbutton my jeans with her teeth. From the look on her face though, she was starting to get frustrated and ended up using her hand to undo the button. Once done, she hooked her thumbs into the belt loops on the sides and slowly pulled my jeans down, lifting my hips slightly to help her out, I watched as her eyes widened when she saw the lack of boxers I didn't bother wearing.

Once she had pulled my jeans off completely, I watched as she slowly made her way back up my legs, licking her lips, when she saw me watching her, the smile that was on her face, was beautiful. She looked me in the eye as she proceeded to lick me from balls to tip. The sensation, like nothing I had ever experienced simply because of who she was to me. I continued to watch her as she took all of me into her mouth, I had never been so glad that vampires had no gag reflex, I wasn't small by any means, I felt her tongue start to nearly massage as she sucked before she allowed me to use her mouth to fuck. She reached up and grabbed my hand, placing it on the back of her head and curling my fingers in her hair, encouraging me to fuck her mouth.

As I did so, I looked down her body, taking her all in. Noticing as I did that, she was playing with her pussy as she sucked, watching her please herself turned me on even more. I felt myself grow harder, followed by a satisfied moan coming from my Mate, continuing to watch her as she pleasured both herself and me had me about to cum.

"If you don't want me, Cumming, in your mouth, I would suggest moving away," I said as my breathing increased. She just sucked harder, taking her hands away from her pussy, she placed them both around my cock proceeding to stroke me while sucking on the tip of my cock. She increased the speed, and before I could pull her away, I had both hands entwined in her hair and once again balls deep in her mouth, holding her to me as I came hard down her throat, roaring out my release.

Never had I cum so hard that I became lightheaded from experience. When my comprehension came back, I witnessed my Mate impale herself on me, the look of pain that crossed her face, pulled me back to the present, holding her still, not allowing her to move at all.

"Tell me what's wrong, Isabella," I said, almost demanding, she suddenly looked ashamed.

"Why are you ashamed? We don't have to do this. You must know that." I told her.

"No, I do want to; it's just, I never have," she said quietly. I just stared at her in my surprise at what she was telling me. Feeling like a complete moron, I had assumed she had done this before; there was no way I would have cum in her mouth had I known.

"Were you a virgin?" I asked, trying to soothe her, at her nod, my hands circled her, and I picked her up taking her over to our bed, she hid her head in my shoulder, clearly still feeling embarrassed. Pulling out of her, I placed her on our bed, taking off the shirt I still had on so we could be equal in our nakedness.

I tilted her head up to look at me, as her eyes meet mine I couldn't help the smile that was placed there, leaning forward I kissed her softly, still able to taste myself on her lips, as I deepened our kiss my hands took each side of her face slowly moving, winding them in her hair.

Her arms wound around my waist, and I felt her pulling me closer to her, pulling away from her mouth, I made my way down her beautiful body. I wanted to be the one to bring my mate pleasure as she had done for me.

Once I made my way back up her legs, as I parted her legs more to accommodate me I pushed her back softly hinting to her that I wanted her to lay down, once she did, instead of stopping I just dove in and licked her slit, listening to her surprised gasp. I sucked, lapped and licked all she had to give, going between fucking her with my tongue and sucking hard on her clit. She grabbed my hair and proceeded to ride my face before stopping all her ministrations, arching her back as she came hard on my tongue. Screaming my name as her release took her. I kept lapping at her centre as she came down from her high. The taste of my Mate was addicting; I knew then that I would never be able to get enough of her. I slowed down more but kept going while she came down, she still had a rather tight grip on my hair, watching her return came back to me I smiled against her when she did so. Looking down at me, she released my hair and used her feet to get me to move up her body. I was happy to oblige her. She kissed me once before moving onto the bed more, moving and disappearing under the covers. I laughed and dived in bed after her. Isabella squealed as I pulled her close after bringing the covers over our heads, the sound of her laughter once again making me smile.

"I never want this to end, never want to leave this bed." Isabella sighed out.

"We don't have to for a while; we could stay here and do whatever you wish," I told her.

"What if I want to have you fuck me hard before you make love to me slowly?" She asked, even though surprised. I knew I was grinning like a mad man.

"Just say when my Mate," I said as I leaned down to kiss her.

"Now. I want that now." Isabella whispered in my ear. I kissed her with everything I had as we moved so I was positioned in between her legs, as I licked my hand before stroking my cock, covering myself with venom, so that her maidenhead wouldn't heal itself just for me to have to re-break it later, I lined myself up I smiled asking if she was sure.

"Absolutely. Fuck me, love me, claim me. Just make me yours, I love you, Caius." Isabella told me.

"I love you, my Mate," I answered just before I slammed into her entrance. Holding still for a moment to seal the tear that had, as I thought, healed itself already, once I was sure that my venom had sealed the damage, I kissed her before proceeding to fuck her, listening as she screamed out my name in pleasure as I fucked her, listening to her as she told me what she liked.

"Harder... Oh, my God! Caius... Just there, Fuck. That's it... Oh, My God!" Isabella moaned out as I thrust into her, the feel of her body beneath my own, seeing her reaction as the pleasure I was giving her built. Seeing it on her face. Feeling her arch her back as I hit that spot she liked. Where she wants me, as I ran my hands where ever I could reach while kissing her, before discovering her breasts, discovering how she liked having me bite and suck them as I continued to fuck her as hard and fast as my beloved, begged for, or as slow and long as she pleaded. Bringing us both closer to our release. Fighting each other for dominance, submitting to each other's pleasure, pulling to her to sit up, she started to ride me faster, pushing me onto my back so she could take control, watching her bounce and grind on my cock, bringing us closer still, using me to hit just where she needed, each time crying out in pleasure. I wanted to take back control, so I pushed her back onto the bed and started to fuck her harder and faster, feeling each time I hit the top of her entrance.

"Faster... Fuck... Caius... Oh, God... Yes... God, Caius!... Fuck! Yes... CAIUS!" Isabella arched her back again, digging her heels into my ass, pulling me into her as her hands found the headboard. She screamed as she saw her release once again, as she climaxed, she bit my shoulder, claiming me as her Mate. I roared out her name as I felt her contract around me, my release exploding around me; at the same time, I bit her, claiming her as my Mate. I just collapsed next to her.

We lost time as we carried on, making love, fucking, learning about each other, I found out she learned a majority of what she did from watching porn when her idiot of an ex left her frustrated, I made it my goal never to leave her in that state what so ever if I could help it.

We had just come out of the shower when our little heaven got interrupted. There was a hard knock on my door, walking over to the door I grabbed my robe and placed it around my shoulders waiting as Isabella got into bed and covered herself, once she had I opened the door to see three miserable women.

"Can I help you, ladies?" I asked

"Brother, it's been six months, we want to see our sister and Tanya wants to see her daughter," Dora said shocking me, looking over at Isabella, to see her looking just as shocked. Neither of us realizing it had been so long.

As much as I wanted to tell them all to leave, I knew I couldn't keep her to myself. She had others that wanted to see her.

"Please give us a few minutes to become decent," I asked. Dora nodded before I closed the door.

"Six months! Caius, it's only felt like a few hours at most." Isabella said in shock, picking up one of our cell phones to find it dead, handing her the charge cord she plugged my phone in, and we went to get dressed while it charged enough for us to turn it on.

Coming back from dressing, I looked over at Isabella to laugh. She was wearing one of my suits but had left the dress shirt open at the top.

"I have no clothes here; they're all in my quarters." She said as she shrugged, walking towards my phone. I picked up my hairbrush and walked over to her and proceeded to brush her hair for her.

"Well, fuck me!" she proclaimed, I just groaned, as I wished I could take her up on her offer.

"As much as I wish we could, we cannot." I sighed out.

"They were right. It's been six months, that's fantastic!" I looked at her strangely.

"Right, well, we best go get dressed; the faster we get this done and catch up on our duties, the faster we can come back here." Isabella smiled, turning around and kissing me.

"I guess, come on then." I sighed out, making my way back over to the door.

When I opened the door, I saw that Didyme and Emmett had joined the three women standing at my door.

"About time! We leave you too to talk, and we don't see you for six months. Young lady, you have some explaining to do!" Emmett shouted out at Isabella. I didn't care that he was her father; at that moment, pushing her behind me; I felt myself crouch down as I growled my warning.

"Emmett, back down, honey back down. She may be your daughter, but she's his Mate, and you've hurt her, look at her. Now go back to our room and calm down, we'll bring her by later ok." Tanya said, calming her Mate enough for him to leave. I looked behind me to see if Isabella was okay to see her walk towards our bathroom.

Closing the door on the women, I went to tend my Mate, opening the bathroom door, I was greeted with Isabella sobbing on the bathroom floor.

I picked her up and held her to me, calming her as I took her place on the bathroom floor, placing her in my lap.

I heard my bedroom door open and listened to the women come in, making their way toward our location, before hearing a soft knocking.

"Caius, Bella, are you both alright." I heard Dora ask, I just growled and held my sobbing Mate tighter hearing the door I looked up to see Tanya starring in front of us, growling at her, I watched as her shoulders slumped.

"I apologize, Your Highness, I only wish to help comfort my daughter, my Mate, her father was wrong. Please, may I help comfort her?" Tanya asked as I growled at her for disturbing our peace

"Isabella, Tanya wishes to comfort you; it's up to you, my love," I whispered in her ear just loud enough for only her to hear me.

I felt her slight nod, and I stood with her in my arms, kissing her forehead tenderly before placing her in the arms of her father's Mate.

"Do not leave my quarters. I will have Bella's food sent up to my study with Heidi. Take her in there to feed." I informed the woman. As I left my quarters, I greeted the other women in my bedroom before I walked out, going to find Marcus to find out what I had missed out on in the last six months.

As I made my way towards my destination, I made my way to find Heidi once I saw her; I sent her to get a dozen humans, criminals. If she could and take them to my study for my Mate to feed. I was also instructing her to wait outside my office and wait for her and the four other women in my quarters to finish feeding before disposing of the bodies and tiding my office of any mess.

When I left her, I went to find my meal; once I had finished, I made my way towards Marcus' study. Thankful that I had come upon him so easily.

"Brother, it's nice to see you are finally gracing us I take it you are wanting to be caught up on what has been happening around the Castle," Marcus asked me

I couldn't help the smirk that fell upon my mouth.

"Yes. Anything worth noting?" I asked as I picked up the disputes ledger for this year, reading through the last six months, there had been quite a few disputes since Isabella and I came together.

"As you can see in the ledger, we have had a few disputes, nothing that we could not fix ourselves. Sulpicia has requested that we talk to Aro and assess him, it seems he has become bored in the tower." Marcus says with a chuckle, one I have not heard from him in centuries.

"How has it been having Didyme back in your life, brother?" I asked curious to how he is with his love back.

"Having my Didyme back has been a blessing I could not fathom, hoping to be able to repay your Mate for giving my brother; I am still hopeful to be able to talk to her and thank her myself. But tell me. I beg. Where did you find my beloved?" Marcus asked me.

"We had stopped just this side of the Geneva border. Isabella insisted we needed to stop, once we had. She cleared the back seat of my car, as well as made some room in the trunk. Then we stood there waiting. How long I'm not sure. Next, she ran off. I ran after her and came across her trying to calm Didyme. It looked like she had recently pulled herself together from being dismembered. Isabella was holding one of her arms to her shoulder, once Didyme saw me, she broke down, she asked if I could take her home, I immediately agreed and picked her up taking her back to my car, once I had placed her in I looked back for Isabella, I am thankful that she is faster than usual." I sighed as I ran my hands down my face.

"Isabella was being chased. By Stefan, of the Romanian Coven, he seemed livid that took his toy. Brother, we need to end that coven once and for all. When Didyme saw him, the look of terror that crossed her face told me all I needed to know. I asked her about it when we had crossed the border into Italy. Aro made a deal with the Romanian's they would not try and take the throne as long as they could have Didyme. Our brother agreed and handed her over, then proceeded to set up the ruse that all of the Volturi had believed up until we brought her home." I said just thinking about the things Aro had agreed to in regards to his sister, was detestable if they were real.

As Marcus stood, it was easy to see the murderous intent that he did not bother to hide. I was only just able to stop him from going to the tower to murder Aro himself.

"Please, brother, we need to talk to our Queen's about how we should go about this. Otherwise, I would have killed him on sight as soon as I laid my eyes on him. Please. I know how long you have waited, I cannot fathom what you have had to go through, but I beg, please, let us talk to our Queens." I implored of him.

"Where are they?" Marcus asked. Hate clear in his voice.

"Heidi should have been able to find some humans to feed on by now, hopefully, so they should hopefully be in my study," I said as I led him toward my quarters.

Once we arrived, Heidi was cleaning up the last of the blood, I thanked her and went to retrieve the women.

"Tanya, if you would please excuse us, we have some official business to take care of before you leave to be going back to your Mate," I said as I looked towards my Mate's beautifully bright red eyes. I led the women into my study, where I was pleased to find Marcus still waiting.

"There is a matter that has come to my attention, Caius pleaded that we discuss this and how we should go about it. Didyme, tell us the circumstances in which you obtained location. Please, my love." Marcus asked his Mate.

Didyme went through everything that had happened, hours later, the five of us were going between, Murderous, Sombre, Suspicious, and heartbroken in Sulpicia's case.

"What will you do with my Mate?" Sulpicia asks.

"What would you have us do? If this was anyone else." Isabella asked in return when looking over at my Mate she still looked broken and hurt, but it was telling about her character how she put aside her issues in times she needed to be the ruler that she was.

I want to stay to hear the accused out. Find out the motive behind this news. But I know Aro would have just wanted power. I would have just wanted to be at the top of the food chain. But if speaking as his wife and Mate about something. That had happened against my sister, I cannot fathom what to do, I would plead for you all to give him a second chance, but Aro has had too many as it is. So I will leave, and leave it in the hands of my family, I will go with my Mate where ever he may go, whatever fate befalls him. We all watched as Sulpicia left, clearly upset. I called on Felix to watch over her at this time, and if anything at all should happen, he was to inform me immediately. He nodded and left to guard my sister.

"What will we do? Sulpicia had taken Aro's place to discover he has done more than we knew, yet half of the leaders are directly involved. What can we do to be able to come to an unbiased and fair decision." Dora asked.

"I have an idea, but it would mean involving outsiders," Isabella said quietly.

"We would all need to decide to do this and try and be open-minded about it also." Isabella continued. As she looked directly to me.

"What is your idea, young one," Marcus asked.

"I have a group of friends back home, my best friend, Jacob, owes me, he is a Werewolf he and his pack live on the reservation not far from where I lived with Charlie, my dad. Jacob's dad and Charlie are best friends. We could call them to be our Judge and Jury. This way, the trial will be mostly unbiased. If they agree to help us, that is." Isabella said, telling us that she consorted with Werewolves as if it were nothing. I stood and walked out. I was beyond furious; how could she. They were mindless uncontrollable beasts. They would tear anyone to shreds when they let their animal take over on the full moon.

"She told you about the pack, huh? They aren't Werewolves; they're shapeshifters. They don't need the moon to change, but they have a very short temper. Jacob was the one that told her the legends that led her to figure out what we were, we could have killed the whole tribe for exposing the secret, but we let it go. They owe her specifically for saving their hides." Emmett said, coming up to me.

"How is it that you can be fine with your daughter being friends with them?" I sneered, although not meaning too.

"She was mainly human at the time, and no one can or ever could tell that girl what to do. The one thing that you need to learn being her Mate is that she will do what she thinks is best, Bella is probably waiting for you to come back so she can call the mutts and call in her favour. If she hasn't already. She is very much a modern woman. Answers to No Man. Learn it fast, your Highness." Emmett said before walking away from me.

He was right, though; she was very much her own woman, she was very much suited to me. I waited a little longer, making sure that I had calmed down enough to go back and face my Mate. I started walking towards my study, stopping outside my door.

"Come in here already, asshole." I heard my Mate call out to me. A series of laughter followed her. Walking in, I saw that she was placing the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Billy, is Sam around? Ok then, well, I am going to need the council's permission to come onto the Rez, it won't be just me though Billy, there will be six others with me, they are the Volturi, the leaders of the Vampire race, to be exact, I had to Billy, I knew the secret, but there is a bonus, I found my imprint, yes, they imprint they call them Mates, ok, you can call me on my cell, yes, I still have it, I hope to yes, well, tell him, Jacob, he owes me for saving his hide, as it was him that told me their secret to begin, yes, I'm sure it was him we were down at first beach not long after I moved to Forks, thanks, Billy, I look forward to hearing from you soon, bye, Billy." Isabella hung up the phone and speed through to get her cell phone and plug it into the computer on my desk.

"Right now that your back. As you heard, I made the call, and I know that dad told you about them, as I had said. Billy is Charlie's best friend. And as well Billy is the current Chief of the local tribe. He's going to call an emergency meeting of the council and let us know if we can all go onto their land. So that we can start this trial of Aro and Didyme, they will be objective, even if they start to be a little judgemental, they do hate our race after all. Jacob is or was my best friend, so don't be surprised at what you may see when we get there. Imprints are their equivalent of Mates; they take them very seriously if anyone hurts an imprint they die. Imprints are not to be harmed by another what so ever." Isabella told us. I was honestly surprised at what she was telling us, and about to ask her a question when her phone rang. Even though we could all hear the full conversation, we didn't listen.

"Hi, Jake, yeah, I did, sure, you can reserve the right, Really? Awesome, Ok, well, we can be there within…" she looked over towards us, waiting for a reply.

"Twenty-four hours" Marcus replied

"We can be there this time tomorrow. Maybe a little earlier… Yeah, I am, is that a problem?... Of course, I am… god, you can be such a jerk you know that?... there will be a few guard members with us for safety, but no one will hunt in, around, or even near the Olympic Peninsula… only one of the Cullen's and the one Denali, who's from Alaska, that are coming are bunny munchers that are left any way… oh yeah, you don't know… Oh My God, we have so much to catch up on… trust me; even Paul will love them. Anyone to fight with am I right!... yeah, ok, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow in person; now it's Emmett and Tanya that are also coming with us. Please can you let them on the Rez, they won't do anything, Emmett may prank the fuck out of your ass, but other than that I can't see anything else happening… Yes, I'm sure what you don't trust me now?… Ok, see you guys then, we will meet you and Sam just up from Charlie's place… Ok, bye, Jake." Isabella hung up again.

"Right, we should probably get everything ready, will we need to leave anyone here in case anything happens?" Isabella asked.

"Everything should be fine, but if the Romanian's are causing you concern, we have ways to deal with anything that may arise; do not worry about it." Marcus smiled at my Mate, calming her concerns.

We all parted, I offered to be the one to inform Sulpicia and Aro before I went back to my room to pack.

"What is the decision," Sulpicia asked as she moved to stand by her mate.

"Isabella has arranged for us to have a somewhat fair trial. Where none of us is the deciding party, you will both need to pack as we are leaving immediately. She has arranged it with friends of hers who happen to be a pack of wolf shapeshifters." I informed them both, they both took that news better than I had imagined, but then Aro more than likely saw this knowledge from Emmett himself or any one of the Cullen's. Once I made it back to my bedroom, I saw Isabella standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"I know that your ancient and all that. But I'm not, I'm only eighteen, well I suppose it's technically nineteen, but anyway you need just to let me do my thing, if you're going to want to stop me from having friends then we are going to have some serious problems, I let Edward do that, and it got me no-where. I refuse to let that happen again. We clear?" Isabella informed me.

"We are clear. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but true Children of the moon are hazardous, When you said you were friends with Werewolves I panicked, I'm sorry. I now know better." I apologized to her.

"Now, when was your birthday, my darling Isabella," I asked. I didn't miss how she said she was 'technically nineteen' now, so I hope that she will tell me so I can do something special for her.

"The 13th of September, if you must know, but I've always hated celebrating it," Isabella said, at least she told me. So it was last week.

"Can I please do something special for you? It will just be you and me." I asked as I moved towards her.

"You promise that it will just be you and I only?" she asked me. I nodded. I would give her this first one, but any others might be hard.

She sighed in relief and proceeded to help me pack, I didn't think we would need much, but I would pack some clothes regardless when I asked about her own she just said she would retrieve some from her bedroom in Forks. An hour later, we were on our way to American and Port Angeles in Washington State. Once we arrived, eighteen hours later, Emmett informed us we could use the Cullen residence while here, we were grateful for his offer, Isabella called her friend and let them know we had arrived early and were making our way to the Cullen place, and would meet him at the border in the forest. It only took us a few minutes to get to the Cullen residence from where we landed. Aro was looking forward to seeing Isabella's friends. We made it to the Cullen residence just as it hit 9 am; Isabella carried on running right past the house.

"Where is she going?" I asked Emmett.

"Charlie's place, it's in town a little more in town, so she's more than likely gone to get some clothes," Emmett informed us. She was back at the Cullen house fifteen minutes later, looking like a completely different person, carrying her robes in her arms.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go meet up with the guys, I'll be back," Isabella said to us.

"Isabella, do you think we should come along?" I asked, she just rolled her eyes.

"Dad, can I bring the guy's back here?" Isabella asked. Emmett just nodded. As she took off, I had the urge to run after her.

"She will be fine; she's just going to catch up with her friends right now before she has to become all official. Besides, she will be back before you know it." Emmett smiled.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Warning and Disclaimer:**

_This story popped in my head one day, and I couldn't get it out, All characters belong to SM I'm just playing with the plot. _

_There may be triggers of abuse for some; please take care when reading._

_Rating is for a reason. Take into consideration, Language and Lemons. _

* * *

**BPOV**

It was so good to be wearing my clothes again, being in Charlie's house was hard now. I knew that he wasn't my dad. I still loved him. Like he was, it just felt different. The scent of humans didn't exactly help any either. As I came upon the treaty line, I could smell what described to be a wet dog smell.

"Bella! How are you? Great to see you again, it's weird but you do rock the red eyes. So where is this imprint of yours?" Jake asked as he hugged me.

"Caius is back at the Cullen place. Be nice please, he is a King after all." I smiled as I went to hug my best friend.

"So what's this guy like?" Jake asked as he grinned like an idiot. Not fussed that I just told him he was royalty.

"He's amazing, and you will never guess who he was when he was human, seriously, it even blew me away," I said excitedly. Jake just shook his head. It was then that I saw and then greeted the rest of the guys.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Embry asked we all sat on the ground on either side of the treaty line, getting comfy.

"He was Julius Caesar," I said, and I smiling like a fool.

"No way! He's seriously that old?" Quill asked.

"Yeah he is, and he's nothing like you read in the history books, he's amazing." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, you know you can't hunt on our land right, or near Forks," Sam said to me.

"I know, as I stated on the phone, none of us would hunt in the Olympic Peninsula. We will stand by this, and the treaty that was made by the Cullen's." I said to him. Sam looked at me for the longest time before sighing and taking me at my word.

"Would you all like to come back to the Cullen's, or would you rather someplace more equal?" I asked them. Sam thought for a while until Jake piped up and asked what could hurt if they were all as friendly as I was claiming, it was me after all. It looked like Sam wanted to argue, but didn't once Jake had spoken.

"So Jake, when did you take over as Alpha?" I asked. The shocked look on their faces gave me my answer. Yes, he had. As we made our way back to the Cullen house I told them everything that had happened, even down to finding out Charlie wasn't my real dad, and that I had been a hybrid, when they asked if I know who my birth father was I told them the truth, that I did know, and that it was weird.

"Turns out my real dad was one of the Cullen's. Emmett actually, mom had never wanted me to know, but that got taken when I started dating Edward Cullen. Once I was made privy to knowledge, it's either turn or die. I didn't want to die, so I chose the other option, in doing so I found Caius, so yeah, it turns out I was half vamp all along, it's the reason I was so smart." I smiled, once we arrived at the house I told everyone to come in, and have a seat, and I introduced everyone, before making my way over to Caius, Quill just stared at my Mate star struck of who he was. I had found out that Quill was a huge history buff so I knew this would be right up his alley even if Caius was a little uncomfortable. I thought it was hilarious, from the looks, so did Jake and Dad.

"So Isabella tells us that you may help us with our issue," Caius says to the pack as his grip around my waist tightens.

"Isabella? And you haven't killed this guy yet for calling you that Bells? Damn. Must be true love." Jake laughs.

"Laugh it up while you can Fido, but if you even think of calling me that I won't tell you what I know about who your imprint is, and you'll be eating dog food for a month," I smirked when he shut up and grumbled.

"You can see their Mates also?" Caius whispered, I just nodded.

"Yeah, I think we can, the tribal Elders can hear the case and have been instructed to be as non-bias as possible. Charlie just became an honorary member; he's dating Sue so he can help out also, being that he's a cop and all." Jake said to us getting us back onto topic.

"Does he know?" I quietly asked.

"Yeah, he does. We explained it all to him and Charlie, surprisingly enough, gets it. Blames fuckward and Malice but understands that you were backed into a corner but came out the other side and better off. He wants to help. They are all waiting for you all, down at the Hall, so just waiting on you a lot to decide when we go down. As soon as you text they all gathered, Charlie took off work and all." Jake smiled.

"We should get going then," Marcus said; I think he was looking forward to finishing it.

"Okay, Bells knows where to go, I will meet you there," Jake said as the pack left the house.

"Quill, you okay man?" I asked, he just nodded.

"Are you overly attached to this one?" Caius asked Quill's eyes just grew as wide a saucers.

"I think you have a fan brother." Dora laughed.

"Brother?" Quill asked.

"Explain later Quill; we will meet you down at the res." I smiled at him as he ran out of the house.

I walked out the front door with dad; we turned around to ask if they were ready to find them missing.

"Must be watching the wolves change," Dad said

"Yeah. It's not like it's a big deal, it's just Jake and the pack." I shrugged.

"How are you doing with seeing Charlie again?" Dad asked.

"I don't know honestly, he was, and I guess still is, my dad for eighteen years, he and mom were all I knew, now I have you, I just don't know what to do." I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of seeing Charlie.

"Fascinating they are not children of the moon," Marcus stated as he came out of the house, looking just as starstruck as Quill.

"Yeah, they are just full of surprises. Anyway, Follow me." I rolled my eyes and took off. I had learned since my turning that I love just to run, the freedom that comes from it. I heard the vampires running behind me and listen to the wolves running to my left.

I could see the Community Hall fast approaching, but seeing Charlie standing out the front waiting with Billy caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Bells, you okay?" Dad asked me, I didn't answer, just kept staring at the man, that I spent my summers with, he was my dad, I looked up at Emmett, my dad who I had just found, looked over at Charlie, my dad who helped raise me, the only dad I ever knew.

"Bella?" I heard Jake call my name.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Caius asked.

I couldn't face him, so I ran, as fast as I could, just ran.

**CPOV**

"Somebody tell me what just happened!" I demanded.

"Shit. Bella's scared. Look Bells is as brave as they come when someone she loves is getting a raw deal, but she's got to go down there and face her dad. Sorry, Emmett. Look, I'll find her and talk to her. I have a feeling I know where she's gone." the Alpha informed us. I just growled as the Alpha left.

"Fuck you, man. You may be Caesar, she may be your Mate, but she was our friend, our Bells first." the shifter that kept staring at me said.

"That's fine, Quill," Emmett said to the shifter.

"How about we carry on, they will meet up with us all later. I'm sure Bella needs a bit of time, let's go. Charlie and Billy are waiting for us in front of the Hall." Emmett suggested.

As much as I felt the need to go after my Mate, I continued towards the hall, and we were all expected it, and I'm for us in front of the entrance

"Hello, I'm Chief Black." the man in the wheelchair introduced, himself.

"Hi, I'm Chief Charlie Swan, it's nice to meet you all." The man introduced himself, so this was her human father.

"I am Marcus Volturi; this is my wife Didyme." I was hearing, Marcus introduce himself. We had decided that we would all introduce ourselves and our Mates.

"Good Afternoon, I am Aro Volturi, and this is my wife, Sulpicia." Aro introduced.

"Hi daddy, sorry, I haven't called you." I heard Isabella speak from behind us, just as I went to introduce myself, she made her way to stand beside me, changed into her official garments but still looking scared.

The man charged towards Isabella, the emotion on his face was evident.

"Bells. Oh, my baby. You should have told me what was going on. Are you okay? Are you eating, right? Are you getting enough sleep? Do you sleep? have you been home yet?" He was worried about her.

"I'm okay… Yes, I am, are you?... Or are you still eating at the local?... I don't sleep, dad… Yes, I have been home, I got changed… Now, this is Caius, we see each other, and this is Athenodora, his sister. Of course, you already know Emmett, but this is Tanya Denali." Isabella introduced us; we did not think to offer an introduction for the guard we brought with us.

"Missed you Bells. How about we get this get together done, then we can catch up." Mr Swan said to his daughter. The tribes Chief made his way inside while Isabella's father stayed and waited for us to enter, before closing the door to the hall.

The trial, once everything had come out about what Aro was supposed to have done did not take long.

"Caius. What is so confusing to you about what was said?" Mr Swan asked me.

"There are inconsistencies with what was told to us previously..." I said sighing I looked over to my brother, knowing what I had to ask and with how much he had lost knowing what this will do to him, but the truth must come out.

"Marcus, as painful as I understand it will be, I believe we require the other.. Pure straight from the source, so to speak, to every single one of us." I continued to say to my brother.

I watched as Marcus sighed and watched his Mates reaction, the only other one other than Marcus, Aro and myself to know what I was talking about, not even Sulpicia or Athenodora know about this and I had not told Isabella about it either.

She did nothing. Not a single reaction, if this were her, there would have been. Curious.

"Aro, the 'other' is needed. I am very sorry, brother." Marcus asked, sounding dejected.

"Of course, whatever you need," Aro replied, sounding just resigned.

"Good people here with us, I do not ask this lightly of you, but your consent is needed, my brother needs your permission to show you a series of events, but you will not be viewing them with your eyes, but with your minds. If you do not consent to this please you must leave until called upon again." I stood in front of the audience of this Hall.

No human or shifter left. Nodding to Marcus, he stood and made his way behind Didyme, placing his hands on her shoulders, to keep her in place. Before sending the guard out of the room.

Once the doors closed, Aro's whole graceful demeanor changed, seconds later we were all plunged into the memory of a woman who was neither Marcus' Mate nor Aro's sister. But one thing was clear; she was very familiar with the Romanians, it seemed as if she was the sister of Stefan himself, as they had planned to infiltrate the Volturi and ruin us from within our walls.

When brought back to the present, we called in the guard.

"Make your ruling, and this is after all up to your tribe to decide the ruling on," I asked the tribal Elders.

They seemed to talk for a while before concluding that she must have imprisonment or death for treason and what Mr Swan called identity theft.

Marcus himself was the one to use the killing blow against the woman, who finally showed her true colours. Once she got dismembered, Marcus took her outside, the pain on his face clear as it was the first time he lost his Mate and wife and turned her to ash. I couldn't help but smile as the woman, who was sent to bring us down, met her end.

Once it was all done, Marcus and Aro left to return to Volterra with Dora and Sulpicia, after being reinstated as King and thanking my mate for the suggestion of a fair trial by using her friends, she just smiled and told them that she would meet up with them once she returned home to Italy. Aro thanked her also and apologized for how he had treated her. She graciously accepted his apology and said they would talk once she returned home. Isabella turned to me last after saying her goodbyes.

"Isabella, I must ask, do you see anyone when you look at Marcus?" I asked my Mate. She looked over to him and looked at him carefully, before turning back to me.

"Yes I still see the same woman, but she is slightly different than the woman that turned to ash, she seems kinder, happier, but as soon as this one turned there was nothing for a second this the other one took her place, the happier one. I don't know if I can see Mates that have passed on at all, if that were the case, I would have to learn how to tell the difference, but this one feels like she is still alive. But I don't know now. I was so sure of her. Now I don't know." Isabella said to me, lowering her head.

"I will help you learn," I told her as I raised her face to meet mine, as I stroked her cheek. She nodded but still was doubtful.

"Are you leaving with the rest of them?" Isabella asked me.

"No, I will stay with you; we will leave to return home together. Unless you wish me to leave." I enquired. Shaking her head, she asked me to stay, which thrilled me none the less. That night the shifters had a bonfire, inviting Isabella and I as well as Emmett and Tanya to attend also. To say that out of the four of us, only Isabella was happy to accept the invitation.

The four of us had returned to the Cullen home and at the insistence of Isabella changed into more relaxing clothes, she picked up my suitcase and yelled out to Emmett that she and I were heading to Charlie's place to get ready. Hearing his laugh, he reminded her that we had a time limit. I chuckled at the reminder. Isabella pulled me out of the house and towards the town of Forks. We arrived at a small quaint house, where she proceeded to pull me into the house.

"Welcome to where I spent a large majority of my summers. Even though I hated this cold rainy town, I secretly love being here to spend time with Charlie." Isabella told me, smiling the whole time. She pulled me up the stairs, where she placed my suitcase on the floor under the window after she completely went through it and found nothing to her liking.

"We are going out again, I picked up some contacts before we left Volterra, put these in, and we will head out to get you some better clothes. Some that are more suited to a bonfire down at La Push." Isabella said as she placed the contact lenses over her beautiful red eyes.

I rolled my eyes but did as she requested. We ran back towards Port Angeles where she took me to a little store there where she found some black, as well as dark blue jeans and short sleeve, patterned navy buttoned shirts and salmon colour of the same style for me to wear, she also got some product for her hair. I paid for the items then we left the store. But she wanted to get something for Charlie while were about, so dragged me along to the market. Unfortunately on our way there the contacts we were wearing disintegrated, once she noticed Isabella just shrugged it off.

"We can say that they are just red contacts. All the rave in Italy." She joked as we left the car to go inside the foul-smelling store, as I reminded myself that I had to move like a human. We hadn't been in the store long before Isabella was asked questions by a tiny mousey brown-haired young lady and a darker haired one and a blonde.

"Bella! Oh my god, how are you? Where have you been? What's with the eyes?" the mousey one asked. Sounding vapid.

"Jessica, Angela, Lauren, hi, how are you, I've been on holiday in Italy, oh I got contacts. Do you like it? Let me introduce Caius, my boyfriend. We just came back to see my dad." Isabella said to them.

"Caius, these are friends of mine from high school. Jessica, Angela and Lauren." Isabella said the smile on her face as fake as the blonde one's breasts.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled at them all.

"So did you hear about what happened to the Cullen's?" Jessica asked Isabella, clearly she was the local gossip.

"No, what happened?" My Mate asked.

"Edward and Alice were in an accident while they were on holiday in Italy, car crash, it's such a shame that we lost someone like him, he started seeing Lauren after you left, he came back not long after and he was telling her all this stuff about you. He even tried to tell us that he was a vampire and that he only fed on animals. Dr and Mrs Cullen are back, but they moved into a smaller house. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all went off on their own and can't be bothered with them anymore, really ungrateful if you ask me after all that Dr and Mrs Cullen have done for them and all." Jessica said to us as if she was telling us about last Sundays Bible service.

I pulled out my phone and texted my brothers, letting them know that Edward Cullen had broken the law, once again, that we just found three humans that know our secret, gloating about it even. Aro got back to me, letting me know to do what I must with their blessing. Showing her the text Isabella nodded.

"They broke the law by telling another human. We must enforce the law." I whispered below human hearing. She just nodded her head and gave a very slight smirk. Letting me know too that Angela would be exempt as she is the Mate of Jacob Black.

"Well, what can you expect, after Edward came to his senses and dumped you, they must have been embarrassed about what they allowed their children to date. They have standards, after all." The one called Lauren said scathingly. I looked down at my Isabella; she seemed to near enough zone out.

"That's not true Lauren, don't listen to her Bella, she's always been jealous." The dark-haired girl said to my Mate as the other two walked off laughing at Isabella. I excused myself with the excuse of going out to have a cigarette. And I waited for the vapid duo to come out looking for me as I knew they would.

It didn't take long for Isabella to finish her shopping for Charlie. The two vapid girls were trailing behind her, but now trying to tell her how Edward put out all this time and that he said to them that she was nothing but a prude who never did anything, they even tried to tell her that I would get tired and leave her soon enough. I just laughed at that, Isabella heard me also. She knew I would never leave her again. I had already made that mistake. Once she places the groceries in the car, she walked over to me where I stood just inside the line of the forest. I had just finished texting the Alpha of the pack also letting him know that there were two, and with knowledge of the secret, our law stated that must be turned or killed. There was no other way about it. He had called me back and asked if there was any way around it, and I had told him no. I also told him who the two were, and he just ended up laughing and telling me to 'go hard bro' before hanging up on me.

"Angie, can you do a favour for me?" at the girls smiling nod Isabella continued.

"I want you to go to La Push res and ask for Jacob Black. Someone will take you to him, tell him, the words 'Hi Imprint" from me. Can you do that? We got a thing going, and I lost." Isabella asked her. She was getting her friend to safety. Once Angela had left the parking lot, she led the other two over.

They followed her quickly over to me.

"My love, I brought you a treat. After all, they do know about our kind. And somehow I doubt that they took much notice of Carlisle's office." Isabella said sniggering.

"What are you talking about," Lauren asked.

"What did Edward tell you exactly," Isabella asked both of them.

"That he was a vampire, there were laws, but since they were royalty the rules that governed everyone else didn't apply to them. That the self-appointed Kings of the vampire world were nothing but Dr Cullen's puppets." Lauren spoke with the self-assured arrogance that I associated with the Cullen's.

"Well they were wrong, the rules do apply to them, they perished because they didn't follow the rules and told a human, that human got turned also and is now a Queen, who has the right to kill lawbreakers," Isabella told them. I loved it when she got all the official. I'm going to need to fuck her as soon as this has finished.

"I don't think so," Jessica said, laughing. I had enough, using my speed, I ran behind the girls and killed Jessica.

"This is Caius, one of the Volturi Kings; you fuck him off. And you're going to die. Say goodbye, Lauren." Isabella smirked. The vapid blonde just started crying, which sounded horrendous, so I snapped her neck also. I walked over to my Mate and grabbed her face between my hands and kissed her.

It didn't take long for us to get back to Charlie's house, after that she had pulled away from me and reminded me that we had food to get back to Charlie's, but then we could jump in the shower.

After asking her where the bathroom was, and after telling me as she put away her human father's groceries, I dragged her into the shower, and I needed my Mate if we were going to be spending so much time around others. I needed to feel her around me. It just so happened that we also needed to shower and get ready, so I decided that I would do both at the same time. Take my Mate and shower to get ready. I wanted to be able to take my time with her, please her, bringing her to the heights of ecstasy to watch her fall over the edge time and again. We were unfortunately interrupted though by a very loud knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bella, are you in there?" I heard her human father ask loudly. As she squealed out that she was indeed in here, we heard him let her know that it was time to leave for La Push, he had been asked to come and pick us up as we were already late.

She informed him that she would be a second before Isabella once again began bouncing on my cock a lot faster to reach her release, as I felt her start to tighten around me, I kissed her with everything that I had, just as she came all over my cock.

She climbed off me going straight to her knees, placing the tip of me into her mouth so she could suck me off as she stroked me. It wasn't long before she had me coming down her throat. We cleaned ourselves up and made our way to her bedroom and got dressed. As we were about to leave, she asked me to wait. She wanted to style my hair into what she called messy sex hair.

We finally made it downstairs, where Charlie was waiting.

He took one look at me and grumbled about separate beds if I was to be staying in his house.

"Maybe human, but she's still my baby girl god damn it, and this is my house... Don't care how old blondie is. She's still my baby girl." Charlie grumbled as he turned away from us walking towards the front door, then to an old rusty red truck, I had severe doubts that it would even run.

He climbed in behind the wheel and waited for us to climb in also.

Isabella climbed in to sit next to the man, and I slid in next to her. The drive down to the Reservation was a long one, as I had suspected it barely ran. For a being that loves speed, this was a new brand of torture, one I was happy to implement when we returned home.

As we arrived, there was already a lot of laughing happening around the fire. Isabella made her way over to her friends as Charlie pulled on my arm.

"Look, I know your some leader of the Vampires, but please look after my little girl, she means the world to me, even if she finds her real dad, I'll always be her dad." He said to me.

"Sir, I plan on giving her the world, in mine, we are already married, but in the human world, we are only dating. I will give her whatever she wishes." I informed him.

"Well, treat her right. Treat her better than the last one by far and remember, I may be human, but I will find a way to kill you if you hurt my little girl if you can do all of that if that's the case well then call me Charlie," he said as he slapped me on the back.

"If I did anything to hurt her that much, I'll help you in your quest to find what you need," I informed him, before making my way over to my Isabella.

As I found her, she was laughing with a couple of members of the pack, as well as the girl we had to meet up with earlier at the supermarket.

"Caius, this is Embry and Paul, Embry, Paul, this is my Caius, Caius you've meet Jake, Angela, and Quill already." Isabella introduced me. I nodded to the four shifters and the human; I had to admit for a species that, I found out hated my race with a vengeance they seemed to be doing rather well, being around us vampires after all. We all started to talk and laugh, and Isabella was catching up with her friends after so long. When we arrived, Jake and Angela came and thanked my Isabella for introducing them to each other. She had just been filled in on what was going on and apparently, and she figured that there must have been something, too many things didn't add up for her.

When Isabella saw Emmett and Tanya arrive, she made her way over to them, staying where I was answering questions about everything from the four shifters and the human. Who in essence, asked similar questions. To what Isabella asked when we first started to talk finally.

"What have you tried since you changed that you can still enjoy?" Paul asked me; it was easy to see; he assumed he knew the answer.

"I enjoy cigarettes, it's not like they will kill me after all, and I also enjoy a perfectly aged single malt whiskey. Although not as much as Aro does. It's the reason he's always so happy and excitable. He's shitfaced." I told the shifters, who laughed, as they had just experienced Aro's excitement first-hand.

Before the shifters could get a word out, there were three Vampires in front of me.

"We can drink alcohol? Can we smoke? Why didn't I know about this? I had to give smoking up; you're telling me I didn't have too? What do you mean you had to give it up Isabella? Where is the nearest liquor store that's still open?" All three vampires talked at the same time before I could get a word in edgewise Charlie came over, clearly seeing the commotion that had started.

"What's going on here?" He asked lightly with a smirk.

"Did you know that Isabella used to smoke?" Emmett asked, he was dearly pissed, and it Charlie took a half step back not expecting Emmett to be so abrupt.

"With a mother like Renee who could blame her, from what I've found out Bells was the parent in that relationship. Did I approve, No, should I have stopped her, definitely, But she needed an outlet herself." Charlie said, defending himself. Emmett walked off mumbling about her being too young while Tanya had run off to find the closest liquor store, Isabella proceeded to feel me up, before squealing when she discovered my cigarette's and lighter, then dropped to the ground and just sat there as she dragged in the freshly lit cigarette into her lungs.

Embry leaned over towards me, whispering as he asked if I had ever tried to smoke pot. I had, but I seemed to enjoy cigarette's more I told him.

"Dora and Santiago occasionally partake when they want to slow down, having a higher brain function can be annoying sometimes," I told him.

"Like the explorer?" Jake asked. I just looked at him confused as Isabella and Angela started to laugh so much they both fell onto their back's.

"No, Caius' sister Athenodora," Isabella told them once she had come too from laughing so much.

"I don't get that. According to the history books, I've read..." Quill started.

"They said her name was Julia Minor, yes that is correct, but Athenodora's name was originally a pet name from our grandfather, who was also named Gaius Julius Caesar as was my father as well as myself. He died not long after she started to walk, he liked to tell people that she was like the Goddess Athena, he was Greek, and the pet name stuck, clearly it would not be in the history books. Just like they never put in that she was my twin." I just smiled at them. Even though with the modern pronunciation that I felt butchered my name, there was nothing that I could do about it unless I exposed myself and our race to the world as a whole.

"Wow. That woman is hot for her age. Ok, so is she seeing anyone?" Paul asked. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew that Santiago would most likely skin him alive and make a coat out his fur for my dear sister.

"Yes, she is seeing someone, Santiago, her Mate to be precise. Who would likely skin you alive if you even looked at my lovely sister with desire." I smiled as I thought about my brother-in-law's reaction to this shifter lusting after my lovely sister.

"Seriously? Damn. Ok, I can respect that. Right onto other things, have a drink, after all, we need to see if you're good enough for our Bells after all." Jake said. He sounded astonished before he offered me a bottle of some alcohol. It wasn't long before a truck pulled up to the bonfire, looking at the passenger, I recognized the being, Tanya had talked some poor bastard into driving her back here. It made me wonder if she had been successful in her purchase of the local alcohol store.

**BPOV**

I heard a truck pull up, recognizing it immediately, it was Jenks form the bottle shop. Shaking my head, I stood and went to find my dad and let him know about Tanya. Looking around, I couldn't see him anywhere, so I went to search him out. Took me a while, but I finally had, but the scene was horrifying, pulling out my cell I called Caius, I heard him answer, but before I could ask him to come I was somehow knocked out. When I had come to, the air around me felt warmer than it had done, looking around, seeing the sun filter in through the cracks the wall. I saw that it seemed to be just before noon. I tried to move my arms but found myself immobile. I did hear someone walking around me, trying to see who was there didn't get me anywhere, taking a deep breath in to get a taste of my surroundings sent dread coursing through my dead veins.

"So glad that you're awake now, dear. We have many things to talk to you about." I heard Carlisle say to me. Looking towards his voice, I saw him finally, Esme was sitting on a desk to his right.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"You got our son killed, as well as our daughter, our other two son's and daughter have been taken from us by you as well." Esme sneered at me.

"How was that my fault? I'm not the one that made the ruling to have them killed." I argued. I suddenly felt a vein of terror come through my bond with Caius; I wanted to control the shiver that tried to overtake me when I felt my connection with him, as I tried to send back to him the current urgency I felt as well as the distress I was feeling. I tried to communicate with my dad also, but I couldn't seem to get through to him through my bond with him, I had hoped that they hadn't done anything to hurt him, well too much anyway.

"What do you want with me? What have you done to Emmett?" I asked them both, instead of an answer Esme came over and hit me hard enough I felt the bones in my face crack and my jaw break.

"We had wondered if the Volturi had changed you. Not that you deserved to be of the superior race, A vampire, but we all make mistakes. You were just theirs, and once we have had our fill of you, then we will kill you as they did to our children," Carlisle said, there was something in the tone of his voice that scared me. It was like he had completely turned the corner into crazy town. Esme didn't look any better.

"Why?" I only just managed to ask, the question came out more like a sneer than anything thing else, I could feel that my cracked jaw didn't want to heal, so I was having trouble moving it, I just wanted them to let me go so I could go and find my dad.

I tried to extend my shield to determine where my dad was while Carlisle and Esme talked about different ways and things they would do to me, most of which had me trying to hold the contents of my stomach. Having to try a few times to send out my shield, I prayed that the certifiable couple in front of me, wouldn't catch on to what I was doing before I found him.

Stretching my shield out as far as I could, I found my dad right on the edge of my 15-mile limit and from the feel of it, he wasn't doing too well, but I recognized the of the vampire with him, Tanya had found him, and she was talking to someone. I prayed that someone was Caius.

I couldn't hold my shield any longer, and I felt it snap back to me. Before I could come fully to my senses, I felt my clothes getting yanked from my body. As I focused my eyes, I saw Esme in front of me; my fear grew as I backward Carlisle's presence come up behind me.

He attached something to each of my ankles. I watched Esme pull on a chain, which was connected to me, forcing to stretch beyond my natural capacity to do so, putting a strain on all of my joints, I thanked God that I could not hear or feel my skin tearing, feel my skin stretching to near breaking point.

"You have been marked, you have a Mate? Well, I'm sure he won't want you after we have finished with you, after all, Mates _choose_ to stay with us, he won't want to. He will see how useless you are just like we hoped that Edward would have. Anyway, we are going to have some fun playing with the Volturi's newest toy. See how much they want you once we have finished with you." Esme smiled, but it wasn't the loving smile I once saw, I didn't know how to describe the level of pure malice I was seeing on my former second mother's face.

I tried to beg. Hearing Carlisle's laugh sent a shiver of terror down my spine that I never thought I would experience with them. Before I could say anything, I received a sharp blow from behind, whatever it was, cut through my hard skin quickly. They didn't end up dismembering me. Which I was thankful for but the humiliation that I felt being bare before them, was something that I don't think I would get over in a hurry, they were meant to be a second set of parents to me, I had loved them as such, even when Edward left me I had still loved them. They barked out questions, demanding answers from me. Wanting to know what I had learned about the Volturi, they wanted to know secrets about them. Wanting to know how to bring them down, they want me to help them take down my Mate and my new family.

When I didn't answer what they wanted to hear or even answer them at all, they cut and sliced my skin and had me screaming out in more pain than I had ever experienced. The movement of my jaw while I was screaming out in pain was just as bad as what they were they were doing to me. They kept talking, every word they said sparking a hint of doubt in me. Emphasised with blows to my body. When Carlisle stopped long enough to walk around to look me in the eyes and pass the knife over to Esme, my terror skyrocketed. Each time my jaw started to heal either Carlisle or Esme would re-break my jaw all over again.

"We had this made especially for you Bella, it's made from the ground up teeth of werewolves and bound together with Vampire venom, it's a pattern of my design, I have been waiting for a time that I could finally use it, and then you ruined our Edward in the end, you broke his heart. You couldn't just stay away from us, go on living your pathetic human existence. We had hoped in the early days of your relationship with Edward that you would be the perfect Mate for him he had never been in love and thought that you would be the perfect Mate for him. We thought he had chosen so well. But then you ruined him. So we decided to commission this knife for when you inevitably broke our boy's heart then we could use it to rid you from his life for good. But then you had him killed, so we decided to use it to hurt you similarly. But imagine our luck when we come back to Forks to kill your precious daddy, just for spawning an evil bitch such as yourself. To find Emmett wandering around, and consorting with shifters and you attached to a new vampire. One we will be too happy to hunt down, and we will inform him that you were nothing but a whore for the Volturi and their pet, before letting him know his death was brought on by you." Esme said to me. They didn't recognize Caius. I could almost jump for joy at that knowledge. While Esme cut and sliced my body for the next couple of hours I tried to stretch out my shield again to try and find his location, but they picked up on that, and it got me punched in the stomach and cut down my shoulder.

"I don't think so princess, we aren't going to let you inform anyone of where you are, we know all about your gift, and what it can do, so we know what you were trying to do. Try sending out a warning again, and I'll light the match to set your ass on fire. I have to admit my love, seeing the blade cut through her naked skin, seeing the venom dripping from the wounds that we create, oh my love, I can't believe the beauty you are creating with each slice." Carlisle growled at me before looking lovingly at his Mate, obviously turned on. Looking just over his shoulder, I saw a sizeable rust-coloured wolf, that I recognized as Jacob and prayed that Jacob had come to save me. The wolf looked pleased to watch as I was cut up and tortured by this couple. The wolf just sat there smiling as they tortured me.

When Esme started again her brand of torture, Carlisle began to circle me like he was eyeing up his next meal. They both seemed to enjoy the sounds of my pain, I kept wishing I could breach out from the pain, I had no idea how they managed to make me black out earlier, but I hoped for that now.

"That's right, you little bitch, scream for the one who owns you. Scream for the masters that will never come for a simple whore like you. We can smell them all over you, you tease our son, but whore yourself out to the Volturi. You were never good enough for our family. I should tear you apart and let the mutts have their way with you. Like the savages they are." Esme growled out at me, just as she sliced my torso, more viciously than she had previously.

I screamed out, more and more, praying that Caius heard me. I kept screaming for him, over and over again, with no idea how long it turned out to be. When I looked back towards the window where I saw Jacob, there was another, I broke down when I saw the look of pure disgust on my Mates face, and at that moment every single one of my human insecurities came flooding back hitting me full force. Closing my eyes, I gave up, for the second time in my short vampire and hybrid life, I gave up and left Carlisle and Esme do what they wished — collapsing under my weight — still being held up by the chains the couple had attached to my wrists and ankles.

I heard a small voice then tell me:

_'Don't give up, and he loves you. Caius is not Edward, and he would never hurt you like that.'_

_'Don't give up; he's just disgusted with what they are doing to you, not disgusted by you.'_

_'Don't give up, and he's going to save you.'_

_'Don't give up.'_

_'Isabella, Don't give up.'_

I could feel the venom trying to heal my wounds, and I could also feel myself getting weaker, feel the tears that wanted to fall prickling my eyes.

_'Don't give up on him.'_

Hearing a loud growl coming from beside me somewhere but off in the distance, caused Carlisle and Esme panic, from what I could see of them, I tried to look around again to see it had grown dark again, all that told me was it had been a fair few hours. I felt so tired and drained, but I was also pissed off and angry, I hadn't felt this weak since I thought I was human, I felt tired to the point I was struggling to keep my eyes open, that I just wanted to sleep. I was angry at Carlisle and Esme, wondering what they had done to me precisely to make me feel this way, or if it was just the loss of venom that was doing it.

"Tanya, what a surprise, it's so good to see you," Carlisle spoke, all I could hear was a menacing growl, I listened to the sound of metal tearing both close by and ripped from my body before feeling myself being caught as I fell, the feeling of a cloak wrapped around me. The overwhelming sense of joy I felt just at hearing Tanya's name surprised me, it was at that moment I realized, I looked up to her as I would my mother, knowing she had come and saved me, meant the world right now.

"It's alright, baby girl, we have you, momma's got you," Tanya said, her voice soothing.

The feeling of the wind through my venom soaked hair as someone ran with me a short way before putting me down.

"I'll be right back in a second baby. Momma's going to take care of you." Tanya said, soothing me. I heard a loud crack and bang before feeling an almost burning heat hitting my skin.

"Okay, baby girl. Momma's going to find you a tasty criminal to munch down on okay. I've still got to let your man know I have you. He's going crazy, just like your daddy is." Tanya told me as she covered me up more with the cloak I had on. I heard her talking urgently to someone, but couldn't make anything out. I thought I could smell Demetri and Felix, but wasn't sure if I could trust my own sense of smell.

"Okay Baby, I'm not going to pick you up anymore you have too many open wounds that why you've got a cloak around you so that we can keep them as clean as we can, as well as just keeping you covered. I have called Caius so he can come and bring you, someone, he's on his way. Just hold on a little bit longer baby girl." Tanya said to me.

I tried to talk, tried to convey how thankful I was, but I could still barely move my jaw. I needed to let Tanya know, somehow, that I was grateful. I heard her start to sob as she ran her hand through my hair, kissing my forehead.

"It's okay baby, and mommy's here baby, your safe. Mommy's here." I could hear the smile in her voice as she answered my whimper. As she touched my jaw to look at the damage, I screamed out in pain and re-breaking my jaw and cheek in the process. I heard her apologize, letting me know that I have someone to eat on the way to help.

She kept fussing as she tried to get me as covered up as possible, minutes later I heard rustling coming from behind me. I caught a whimper escape from my mouth before I heard Tanya's answering growl.

"Make yourself known if you don't want to be ash!" Tanya shouted out.

"It's Caius and Emmett." I heard my Mate say, a whimper fell from my lips, the look of disgust I had seen not long ago cross his face as he looked at me, still very real and fresh in my mind.

"Please approach slowly, I don't know what they did to her, but she's been hallucinating, we need to get some fresh blood into her system as soon as possible, but I'm not sure how her cheek and jaw are in terrible shape. She can't seem to move it, I tried to assess the damage a second ago, it made it worse, and she screamed out, and it broke open again. Have you heard of this happening My Lord?" Tanya asked the two of them. I didn't hear anyone answer.

"What did they do?" Caius asked I felt her move leaning over me.

"Where are they?" He growled out seconds later.

"Ash, we tore them apart before burning them to ash. They were not going to get away with what they did," she growled. Who else was here?

"Good, can you manage to open her mouth a little? So we can get some blood in her, can you tell us what she's been saying. Werewolf venom, even its ash, is the cause of her hallucinations; from the smell, there is plenty in this knife." Caius stated. I felt my bottom lip gently opened and felt the drip of blood falling into my mouth. It was a slow process, but it managed to heal my face enough that I could feed after the first human at least. Once my face had recovered sufficiently, I was able to latch onto the second myself, once he was drained, another two humans were waiting for me to consume them and I did. I took a few hours before the blood worked enough to heal all of if not most of my wounds, I would still be scared, but at least I was alive.

I didn't know what to think, say or do when it came to seeing Caius, Dad or Jacob though.

I didn't know what I wanted, I wanted to be in my Mate's arm's, but I couldn't take it if the disgust I had seen were real or if it was as they had said. A hallucination. If it was the case and it was just that, then, I had nothing to worry over. I wish to go home, that's all I wanted right now, the only thing that I wanted.

"Can we leave? I want to go home." I managed to whisper out. I took a chance and looked towards my father and Mate as I clung to Tanya. They both seemed only worried. Caius looked a little scared, and I had to wonder, was it because he was concerned and scared for me? Or was it that he was scared of what I had hallucinated over. I guess it could even be both maybe.

"Of course we can," Caius said softly walking towards me. He circled his arms slowly around me, pulling me up to him. Once in the safety of his arms, I broke down, unable to hold the emotion in any longer, weeping into his chest.

"Thank you for giving her your cloak. Please inform the pack and her human father that we have been called back to Volterra and could not bid them farewell. We will be going to pick up our belongings but departing shortly after." Caius informed before fleeing with me.

We ended up back at Charlie's, where Caius placed me gently down on my old bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to help you shower and then help you get dressed before we leave. I'm going to call for a car to come from the airport to collect us then we can start getting cleaned up alright," he asked me, his voice taking on a softer tone. I just nodded. He wasn't on the phone long before he picked me up again and took me to the bathroom turning on the shower.

He stripped off all of his clothes before taking the cloak from around me gently and helping me into the shower. I thought I would be able to manage to do all of this myself, but somehow, I just knew that it was Caius that needed this just as much, he needed to know that I was safe and back in his arms.

Looking up into his face, I saw that he was on the verge of breaking down himself, he was trying to be strong for me, but I could see that he was struggling. I reached to put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, wanting to comfort him just as much as he was me.

"I'm safe now, and I'm with you, I'm safe now, it's ok. I'm here with you, and I'm here." I whispered to him. He nodded his head and continued to clean us both, and he fussed over every new scar that I now had, paying particular attention to them. Once we finished in the shower, he dried us both, securing a towel around each of us, before looking out the window to find that the car had indeed arrived already. He carried me into the bedroom, where he looked through my closet and chose something for me to wear and helped me to get dressed before he packed a few of my clothes into his bag for me to have at home once we arrived.

He asked me to stay put for a second while he took his bag down to the car, making sure that we had not left anything behind.

He ran back and picked me up, running out of the house to stop and lock it up, once again placing the spare key back in its original hiding place.

Once in the car, he barked out orders to get us to the airport as soon as possible, and to the runway of the private jet that was waiting for us. He didn't let go of me the whole time. He carried me from the car to the plane that was waiting and ready to depart back to Volterra, the entire time we were in the air. No one disturbed us, once we landed, he carried me to the car holding me in his arms the whole drive back to the castle. Once there, even though our family greeted us, neither of us said a word to anyone about anything as he carried me to our quarters. Earlier in the privacy of our private personal space, he once again took us into the bathroom, stripped us both down, turning on the shower, and carried me underneath the spray of the water, this told me I was safe, and this told me I was secure finally.

Then and only then it seemed, my beautiful and robust Mate, my Caius broke down completely. He fell to his knees with his arms securely around my waist and sobbed into my stomach. I kept whispering to him that he was ok, that I was ok, that we were home and that we were safe, that we were finally secure here in the castle, that we were protected with the guards here to protect us, that I was with him and was safe, that I was secure. I don't know how long we stayed there in the shower, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be home finally with my Mate.

All I wanted now was to make sure that my Mate was safe and that he had his peace of mind intact. I took care of my Caius, and I washed his hair gently before I carried on and cleaning the rest of his body before I ended up turning off the shower and guiding him out so that I could dry his hair and skin. I guided him into the closet and found comfortable clothes for us both to wear before finally guiding him over to our bed, helping him to get in and I followed behind him cuddling up close to him as he held me tightly once again. I tried my best to make sure that he was now safe and had the security and comfort that he needed, just as he gave to me while we were back in Forks.

It had been a few days before we ended up getting out of bed, he didn't want to let me go still, but I needed to get him, someone, to drink. It didn't help that I was rather thirsty also.

"My love, I need to feed. I'm not going to leave the room at all, and I'm going to send one of the guards to get us both someone ok. I'm going to call for Demetri or Felix to get someone. Or would you rather I call Santiago for the job?" I asked him.

"Santiago would be better." He said quietly. I just nodded, walking to the door, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

"Felix, can you please call Santiago for us please," I asked our guard. I didn't wait long before not only Santiago was at our door but so was Dora.

"How can I help you, my Lady," Santiago asked me, he looked just as worried as Dora was.

"If you would be so kind as to get us two humans to feed on, please. If it's not too much to ask." I asked quietly. I felt awkward asking this at the moment, but I knew Caius wasn't up to the task right now, he was still somewhat taken back by everything that had happened.

"Of course, anything you both need. I will be as fast as I can." Santiago smiled before bowing and taking off to get us, someone, to eat. I motioned for Dora to come in; I knew that Caius had been comfortable with her, but at the moment I wasn't sure about anyone. I went back over to the bed, to my Mate, as soon as he saw her he growled, speeding over to me, pulling me behind him, placing my hand on his arm I tried to calm him, this was his sister, after all.

"I asked her to come in, I needed her help, please Caius, my love please can she help me," I asked him. He calmed then, looking at me before again looking to his sister and trying to judge if she was going to hurt me or not. He nodded before standing up straight. But still. Caius did not take his eyes from her while she was near me.

"Santiago will be back soon with our meal; I need you to answer the door when he returns with our dinner. That's why I asked her in, so you could get our meal." I asked he just nodded once again.

"I'm going to have Dora help me in the shower ok," I asked him, again he just nodded his head, watching us closely.

Once Dora and I were in the shower, she helped me clean the wounds that I could feel that still were weeping a little venom, I needed more blood to be able to heal fully. The four humans that I had back in the states were barely enough to get the smaller wounds to close. And they were still quite painful, but I didn't want Caius to worry about this as he needed to have time to heal himself from the emotional state he was in. When she saw the scars and wounds that were still weeping, I heard her sharp gasp and her step back from me.

"What happened, who did this to you?" she asked sharply.

It was making Caius growl when he heard her tone. Once I told him it was ok, she was just shocked, it seemed to calm, but not by much it seemed.

"Carlisle and Esme did this. They had commissioned a knife made from ground Werewolf teeth, and venom apparently, and had it bound with Vampire venom. They were sporting a grudge against the Volturi for killing their children, and they wanted to teach the Volturi pet whore a lesson before sending me back here scarred and tortured, letting us know that everyone makes mistakes and changing me was the Volturi's biggest one yet. I found out from hearing what Caius was telling Tanya and dad, was that the werewolf ash and venom, it hallucinating properties to it, something that I had no idea about, so I was tripping like crazy, imagining all of my human insecurities were all a reality for me. I know that I still need more blood before I can fully heal, but I needed to take care of Caius first, he was so strong for me back in Forks, but I knew that he was struggling, he kept it all together until we got back here." I told her, I knew that he would be listening, I knew that when Santiago came with the humans, he would more than likely send him out for at least two more.

Unless he texts him, letting him know to do that while he was out.

Dora helped clean the wounds that I could not reach, for that I was thankful. Once finished showering, she helped me tenderly dry the still-fresh scars, I led her into the closet, and she helped me get dressed.

As I was dressing I heard a knock on the door, followed by Caius' responding growl, but no movement. Sighing I quickly finished dressing and made my way to the door, as I reached out, the rumble in his chest grew louder, but allowing me to answer that door what so ever.

"Take a deep breath, my love, tell me what you smell," I asked him being patient I waited for him to answer, He looked towards Dora before looking towards the door, instead of answering me he picked me up and ran me to towards the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

He tore the clothes off, turning me around and proceeded to lick all of the wounds that the crazy Cullen couple had inflicted upon my body.

It was something he had never done before, the pain that I felt when he licked the wounds that were still weeping was horrible, but I held my tongue and tried not to scream out. I had no idea why he was doing this, but I guessed that his Mating instincts were going crazy.

**CPOV**

(Back in Forks. Tanya comes back in the truck.)

She was missing, I had watched her go after her father, 286 seconds later I received her call, but she did not talk when I answered. I gathered Tanya and four members of the pack and ran in the direction that I had last seen my Mate go. Two hours later, I found her cell phone laying on the ground.

"Shifters, please go back and appropriate more help. Someone has taken my Mate." As the dogs ran off, Tanya stayed with me, as I made a call.

"Brother, I did not expect to hear from you so soon after our departure," Aro said.

"Send back the jet as soon as possible, we will be returning after it arrives, or at least we hope to with any luck. There has been a complication." I informed him.

"What has happened is your Isabella safe and well." He asked.

"I do not know. Isabella was recently captured, her father is also missing, we are getting a group together now," I said to Aro.

"I will send a contingent of the guard also to help, and I will send them in my Jet. Anything to assist you, brother." Aro hung up. Sighing I placed my phone back in my pocket and motioned for Tanya and me to carry on.

We spent another four hours looking; I detected no scent trail what so ever, which made it hard to search for both of our Mates. Once the shifters came back, we were able to explore a more extensive area. The frustration I was feeling was growing swiftly.

"We will find them, I will stake my life, that we will find them," Tanya said to me. I knew she was trying to appease my worry, but I was growing tired of the sound of her voice, it had been long enough that the guard that Aro had sent, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec had arrived and were also helping us look.

Tanya caught my eye in that second, her hands going to cover her mouth, seconds before she ran on ahead, we all followed, to find Emmett alive but dismembered.

"Emmett baby can you say anything?" Tanya asked as she helped start to place him back together. Once she had put his head securely back on his torso, I sent Jane and Alec to retrieve a large animal for my Mates Father to drink.

"Baby do you..." Tanya stopped all of a sudden and just looked at me. Four seconds later, she went flying backward.

"Isabella, it was Isabella," Tanya said, getting back up.

"My Lord, if you would please take my Mate back to the tribe of shifters. I will stay with Demetri and Felix and keep searching. My Lord's imperative that you are kept safe, as one of our leaders. Please, my Lord. You would honour me deeply if you could take my Mate back to the tribe and let us return to the search for your Mate, our daughter." Tanya asked. I agreed. Only because it would please my Mate to know, I helped her father, regardless of being the one to be out there searching for her myself.

Another two hours later, Emmett was back in one price and feeding on the giant bear that Jane and Alec had brought back for him. Two hours after that I received a phone call from Tanya asking to transport humans, that they had found Isabella, but she was hurt badly. Emmett and I grabbed the first two criminals each we could find and followed the directions that Demetri had sent to my phone.

Once we came upon the location, Tanya demanded that we make ourselves known or get turned to ash. I informed her we were here and walked closer, looking around I saw Felix and Demetri walking around checking a burning building and my Mate covered in Demetri's cloak clutching it to her body. Seeing her face only barely being held together, had me in a rage, as I questioned Tanya as well as Demetri and Felix, I found out she couldn't open her mouth so we had to be gentle with how we could get blood into her system so that she could heal. Before my Mate started drinking and Tanya handed me a knife. After smelling my Mate's venom on it, I could tell what it was made of, immediately and I was again, enraged.

Werewolf ash with werewolf venom as well as Vampire venom was used to create this. I took over the first human, cutting his throat with my nail dripping the blood onto my Mate's scarcely open lips. Once she finished the first human with help, she had to wait to heal some before being able to feed by herself, sighing with relief when she grabbed the second man and drained him.

I informed her while Isabella was feeding on the four humans that werewolf Venom causes hallucinations when used on Vampires, Demetri proceeded to notify me that she had been hallucinating and muttering after they had taken care of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. When asked what was transpiring, Tanya informed me she was grumbling about her being a disgusting mistake and disappointment. They had heard her whispering about a pet whore, but couldn't tell me more. Once she had finished I hesitated before walking up to my Mate; she had asked if we could go home, I was more than happy to give her that, once Isabella was in my arms she just broke down sobbing in my arms. I secured Demetri's coat around her better before picking her up, holding her tightly to me and thanking the four-guard members for their help in finding my Mate.

"Thank you for giving her your cloak. Please inform the pack and her human father that we have been called back to Volterra and could not bid them farewell. We will be going to pick up our belongings but departing shortly after." I asked Emmett and Tanya. I was about to send the guard back to the airport when I decided to keep them with me.

I ran back to her human father's home and told her that I was going to get a car to come and collect us. I called Felix and told him what I wanted and to make sure the driver knew to wait, I didn't care how long. He assured me that it would transpire. I went back to my Mate, picked her up again, and took her into the bathroom. Removing my clothes and the coats that my Isabella was wearing, I picked her up and walked into the shower that I had turned on before undressing. Here was the first-honest look I had received of her injuries, I washed her hair and rinsed the shampoo out before rinsing the rest of her.

I felt her place her arms around my neck, holding me, pulling me closer. She kept telling me that she was okay and that she was safe and with me. At that moment I wanted to drop to my knees and cry, I had never wanted anything in my long life, that I could remember, as much but I refused to show weakness in this place. Once I finished washing her, once we were out of the shower and dried I looked out the window, I had heard the car arrive, but I wanted to know what Felix had procured for us, and seeing a limo outside parked and waiting.

I went through her small closet and picked out something I hoped she would be more comfortable in for the long flight. Once we were on our way I noticed a car following us, when I looked it was the guard is a separate car following us. I couldn't bring myself to let her go at all, either on the car ride to the airport or on the flight back home.

Once we arrived back in Volterra, I was relieved, but I hadn't realized how much this all affected me until we were standing under the spray of our shower, and I broke down completely. Isabella took care of me while I cried into her stomach, she washed me, dried me, then dressed me before she led us over to our bed so we could rest and take comfort in each other.

Hours later, she said that she was going to call for some humans as she needed to feed, I agreed to her calling Santiago to retrieve the humans. I watched as Dora came in and I jumped up to protect my Mate from my sister. I was not trusting anyone right now.

Isabella told me she had needed Dora's help in the shower, after assessing the situation I agreed. I hadn't realised as Isabella had talked to Dora, she had needed more blood, that her wounds were weeping and She needed more blood still to help them close, fully. I text Santiago to get two extra humans for my Mate to drink.

As Dora helped her, then helped her dress, there was a knock on my door.

I didn't bother opening it. I could hear the growl that was coming from me; I didn't care. Isabella walked to the door as she went to answer the rumble that came out of me. I couldn't let her answer the door. I grabbed her and ran in and looked at us into the bathroom. The feeling that took over, I would describe it as nothing but instinct to cleanse my Mate of anything foreign, and foreign substance on her body, the impulse to heal her wounds with my venom.

I knew already that she had needed more blood, but had wanted to get her home before she received any more. I could hear Dora greeting Santiago, letting him know to lead the humans into my office.

"My love, if you would retrieve Marcus, Aro, and Sulpicia, ask them to please join me here in my brother's room, it is most urgent," she said with all seriousness in her voice. It didn't take long before the three arrived. I could hear them as I tried to cleanse and heal my Mate.

"Athenodora, you asked to see us," Marcus spoke.

"Yes, I called you here so my brother and Isabella can hear us also. I have just discovered that after we left Isabella was kidnapped and essentially tortured." Dora said to them all the time. I felt my Mate flinch when I went over a particularly painful wound, she tried to turn when she heard my whimper, but I held her still, I was able to heal the other four weeping wounds, but this one had been deeper and longer than the rest.

"What happened to our sister?" I heard Aro ask.

"From what she just told me, Carlisle and Esme Cullen kidnapped her they had a weapon, a knife, commissioned, made from ground werewolf teeth, and venom and bound together with vampire venom, they wanted to retaliate against us for killing their children," Dora told them.

"They also wanted me to give them knowledge on how to take us down. When I didn't comply, they lashed out." My Mate informed them I couldn't help the growl that escaped from behind my teeth at hearing this, at her whimper I held her tighter and started cleaning her wounds again still trying to get the largest one to close and heal. I had heard everyone else growl also.

"Where are they. I want the two turned to ash!" Aro and Marcus shouted I couldn't help but smile. I managed to clean and close the largest of my Mate's wounds, this simple act, had me calm, happy that I could do something as simple as help my Isabella heal in this way. Letting me answer my brothers.

"They are, Tanya and the guard turned them to ash. Look into Demetri or Felix's memories if you must." I said after they calmed. I had finally managed to close and clean out the still weeping wounds that had occurred upon my Mate's body, and I was pleased that I could do this for her.

"Thank you, my love, for healing me. I love you." Isabella whispered so only I could hear her.

"Is it possible to get some clothes, please? So we can come out somewhat decent." Isabella asked.

We could hear someone moving and going through our closet. Seconds later, I could smell Sulpicia outside our bathroom door.

"Thank you Picia," I said as I opened the door to take the clothes from her.

Once we had dressed, I looked at my Mate and led her into our bedroom.

"Your meals are in your study. Felix is guarding them, go feed then come back to us." Dora said to us. I nodded and led Isabella into my study, insisting that she feeds before me. Once she had her fill just wanting the one, now that she fully recuperated.

"Thank you, Felix, and if you see Santiago before we do, please tell him, thank you for us also," Isabella said to a shocked Felix.

"Your very welcome my Lady," Felix said bowing to her. I led her into our room again and heard Felix start to remove the bodies, from the study. When we walked back into my bedroom I motioned over towards the lounge area so we could talk, Dora felt the need to do this, I would be happy to go back to bed with my Mate.

"What happened exactly, Do you have the weapon?" Marcus asked.

"I went after dad as he was unhappy over me smoking and Charlie letting it happen. I wanted to know if he was okay, after walking a while into the forest I saw dad, he had gotten ripped apart, something felt off I pulled out my cell and called Caius, I heard an answer but was, somehow, something knocked me out cold. I came too, and Carlisle and Esme were there, they wanted information, I wouldn't give it to them, they broke my jaw, then proceeded to cut me up like they were slicing up a brisket for Sunday lunch. I heard growling; presented with blood, I came home." Isabella said, shrugging her shoulders. I just looked at her, shocked.

"There was a lot more than that, that went on my love," I told her.

She got up and made her way once again into the bathroom. I just sighed, I knew this was hard for her, but I hoped she would not just shrug it off.

"Brother, are you able to tell us?" Marcus asked.

"The knife was made, as Dora informed you, of ground up Werewolf teeth and venom as well as Vampire venom. She had been hallucinating a fair bit, from what we could gather. They told her that we made a mistake in changing her. I haven't been able to find out what exactly else if anything, but the wounds on her were severe, they nearly shattered her jaw, she could not feed on her own, they humiliated her, they chained her wrist and ankles then sliced her skin. It looked almost surgical on her back and the back of her legs. The front of her body the cuts looked a lot rougher, nowhere near as precise, they were alone so they would hurt her, she's not doing very well, as you see she is trying to be brave and shrug the experience off, so I have kept her away from everyone so she can heal. I've needed it also, but she more. Regardless of our feelings towards the couple that exacted this upon her, she thought of them as family, her mind and body, are broken, but I will help her heal, I hope that we can all help this process." I said as I retrieved the knife to show my brothers, telling them of what I knew about her kidnapping.

I smelt them before they knocked on my door.

Her parents were here. Walking over to the door, I let them in letting them know she was in the bathroom. I made my way with my brothers and sisters into my office so that we could give my Isabella time with her parents.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, please review_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Warning and Disclaimer:

This story popped in my head one day, and I couldn't get it out, All characters belong to SM I'm just playing with the plot.

There may be triggers of abuse for some; please take care when reading.

The rating is for a reason; please take into consideration: language and Lemons.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the bathroom floor, just listening to my Caius' recollection of my time with Carlisle and Esme. He had been right when he told the others that I had seen them as family, I knew I had become broken, but I don't know if I could heal, I knew he would try, everyone would, but I knew something they didn't. I wasn't worth it. But I would let them think that they were helping, I couldn't be that disappointment that I saw on his face, I didn't want to prove them right, that I was nothing but a Volturi pet whore, and a mistake.

Did my dad think that too? Either of them? Did my friends think this about me? After all, they hated vampires, and yet I was one now. Are they all just humouring me? They must be. I'm sure that I can hear them laughing. Did my dad think I was just a pet whore for my Mate and his family? Was Caius my Mate? After all, my Mate could choose to leave me if he wished to? Am I just a charity case? Is that why they are staying around me? Is there anything special about me that could keep him with me?

I couldn't take it; I'm not strong enough, maybe I was a mistake. My family would all be so much better off without me. I looked around as I knew that Caius kept lighter fluid in the bathroom to fill the lighters that he preferred to use. Finding it, I opened it pouring it over my head. Letting the drips fall down my body. After pouring it all over my skin and clothes making sure that the bottle was empty I started looking for a lighter, I found one in the medicine cabinet where Caius kept his cigarette packets, as I was about to ignite it. The bathroom door opened, and there stood my dad and Tanya. As she was closer to me, she attempted to grab the lighter from my hand as she sighed when I would not let go.

"Oh baby, nothing is worth this. Turn the shower on Emmett." Tanya told me as she started to strip me of my lighter fluid soaked clothes. She told my dad to go and inform Caius of what was going on. I had to stop him.

"No, please, no. Daddy, please don't." I cried out as I tried to grab his arm to stop him, he took a deep breath before kissed my forehead and walked out, closing the door. Even my dad didn't want me. I looked over at Tanya, heartbroken.

"He's just going to get your Mate, he's trying to help you, baby, your dad loves you, no-one has left you, he doesn't want to see you hurting, and darling, you are hurting. Nothing is worth this. You have so many people there for you, that love you, that need you. Now let go of the lighter baby. Give me the lighter; I want to help you." Tanya said to me. I didn't want to let it go, but she got it out of my hand. I couldn't do anything right.

She finished getting me out of the clothes I was wearing and get me in the shower, getting in with me, washing the fluid off of me, and cleaning it out of my hair.

"Talk to me baby, what made you decide to do this?" she asked. If I told her she would laugh, telling me I was right.

"Why would you think I would laugh? Yes, I can hear you, so you don't even have to talk out loud if you don't want to. Will that make it easier for you?" she asked me.

_'I'm nothing but a Volturi pet whore, why wouldn't you laugh? __Caius can leave me anytime he wants to; Mates aren't permanent; they are just temporary. __I have nothing that could keep him. __Nothing that would want to make him stay. __I'm nobody. __I'm a disgusting disappointment. He looked at me like I was, Jacob smiled at the fact I was being tortured.'_

I cried as she growled, Tanya pulled me close to her crushing me against her body while she strokes my hair.

"None of that is true, NONE of it. What you have with your man out there is permanent, he couldn't leave you just like you couldn't leave him. There is no going back on what you both have. Carlisle and Esme, they lied to you, just to hurt you, and on that other matter, if I heard you call yourself that again, I have nothing against spanking you, you hear me. You are not a Volturi pet whore. You are a Queen. The Mate of one of the most feared Kings. You also have the love and respect of the guard already, just for your kindness. Now that other thing, there is no way you are a disgusting disappointment to anyone. No-one would look at you like that. You are beautiful, you have exceeded all expectations, you are the one that brought together two species that once hated each other, now the vampires and the shapeshifters get on and want to set up more bonfire nights just for the sake of having a piss up. That's all your doing. You are the bridge that both races needed to get over our prejudices." She told me. She finished washing my hair of the lighter fluid.

'_They knew about my gift, knew what I could do with it; I tried to get a message out to you all, they knew about it, they broke my jaw, I tried to get help. Each time I tried, I felt you the first time, but I was too weak to send the message, but the second time. They knew I was doing it and broke my jaw. I don't know how the two found out, but Carlisle and Esme knew about what I could do._' I told her. She seemed to get angrier. She held my naked body close and let me cry, whispering to me that I was worth the world, that I was a fantastic vampire that deserved all the love in the world, and that I received it not only from my Mate but from my family also. My true family. My Volturi family, from my dad and now from her too. I felt two other sets of arms circle around me and heard the cooing of both Dora and Picia. They told me the same things that I was loved that I was needed. All while the water fell on us in the shower.

**CPOV**

Emmett walked through the door into my office, looking haunted.

"She's in a terrible state; I suggest to hide all of the lighter fluid and lighters from the castle, she just tried to set herself on fire. From what I'm getting from her from our bond, they more than did a number on her." Emmett said to us.

"Tell me," I said.

"They told her she was nothing, she was a 'Volturi pet whore,' that Mates were only temporary, you could leave her any time you chose to since she had nothing to keep you that you would go. She thinks I have left her, just because I gave her and my Mate privacy by closing the door to come and let you know what's going on." Emmett told us, he dropped to the floor, looking at his hands. I was in shock, sitting back against my seat, I had no idea what I could do to help my broken Mate.

"May I?" Aro asked him. He was getting down on the floor with the broken man before us. Emmett just held his hand out. Looking just as broken as I currently was feeling.

It wasn't long before Aro was growling out.

"We have a traitor among us. They knew about Isabella and her gift; she tried to call for help, hence the broken jaw, we need to be delicate about this. Felix, Demetri, please come in here." Aro called the guard. When they had entered, he took their hands immediately — sighing with relief. They must be clear.

"We want you both the spread the rumour within the guard that there is discord within the Volturi. That all of your masters are at odds with each other, there is a traitor among us. Isabella had been hurt badly as a direct result of this. The ones that hurt her knew about her intimately; we need to be careful about how we find out who this could be. We do not know who else could be involved. Anything you find out, please let us know discreetly. We know that you both think highly of our Isabella. Now we need both of your help in helping her to heal and help with her protection." Aro said to the two of them, both looked horrified.

"Master, please, if you may, let our Lady know she can count on us. We will discover who could betray such confidence. We will make you and our Lady proud. You have our word." Demetri said to me. Both guards left to do as asked. They looked, just then, like the vampires they were. Deadly, dangerous. Ready to rip the entire guard apart to find out who would choose to break the confidence of the Volturi like this.

"Caius, may we help your Mate, as women we may be able to help her, in a different way that you can," Picia asked I nodded, I knew that what she needed was another woman to talk too. So I hoped that this could work. They both took off going to help my beautiful Isabella.

"I know your concerned brother, but we will get to the bottom of this." Marcus, let me know. at that time I could not bring myself to utter a word.

"Our Queen has been threatened. The offending party will pay for what they have done. All covens that have had members come here since Isabella turned will come back under the guise of having a gathering to celebrate this way we can find out if it was anyone on the outside that may have witnessed anything. But I do have a suspicion to who it could have been." My head just as Emmett's did, shot up, he stood and made his way towards Aro, as if my brother was the one that was the threat. Seeing as Emmett saw him as such, it was clear that he wanted to tear my brother apart.

"Who do you suspect, brother?" I asked him through clenched teeth. My anger over what my Mate had gone through, was going through currently. Mixed with my worry for my Mate was not making things any more comfortable for me to cope with right now.

"Eleazar. He could be the only one. He knew her gift as well as being friendly with Carlisle. I pray that it is not, but the evidence is what it is. Whoever did this had inside knowledge." Aro informed us, I had to admit as much as the suspicion fit, there was something amiss about it.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think it is, but it would merit finding out, even though I don't think it was Eleazar, I think it could be one of our guards. Someone jealous of her, she came in 'human' one day, the next she is my Mate. Who can you think of, has been vying to become my companion just for the position that it holds? For the power that the knowledge alone would hold for the woman that would catch my attention. All the guard knows that you are happily Mated, anyone that looks at you will have to deal with Picia. They also know in the same breath that Marcus will not even look at another since Didyme." I asked them both.

"Emmett, the guard all know that the Cullen's have all been unhappy with us for some time, could you use this to your advantage, maybe mumbling one random day about how your daughter, was forced. Sorry brother, to become the Mate of one Volturi leader under the threat of her family's death. Since Rosalie and the Major have gone back to the Americas, we can use it that it is their death and the death of her human family that is under the hammer, so to speak." Marcus said, turning to Emmett, the suggestion had merit. He would need to be in the right place at the right time. It would be better with Tanya on board, though.

"It would be more believable if your Mate were with you and doing the same or at least trying to calm you or something of the like. But you would have to be in the right place at the right time." I told him. As fast as I wanted this to all be over, I had a feeling that this needed to happen slowly as not to spook the offending party. And I voiced that thought to those in front of me.

"I agree with you, brother, this will need time and precision while we are all preoccupied with feeding after she had brought us in our meal. She never feeds with us, after all. That would be one of the perfect times to approach our fisher, after all." Aro smiled.

"I'll do it," Emmett said.

We talked about the specifics of what we would need doing, while Isabella's mother and our sisters helped her. Hours later, as we were finishing the last details, the women came in with my Isabella.

"I want to help, I heard the plan, I want to help. Please." My Isabella asked quietly. She looked and sounded so broken. Her arms folded around her waist, the look of determination that graced her face was fierce though.

"You don't have to, we can take care of this for you," I said, walking towards her.

"I want to help. Let me do this. Besides, I think I'll be the one that is the most convincing; I could befriend Heidi and get her to believe I want out, get her to think you've been lusting after another. Use my insecurities against her. I don't understand, though, why if it is her, why she wants to hurt me." My Isabella said quietly. No one had said anything about it being Heidi. What made her think it would be our fisher. Though suspect, why she thinks it could be.

I picked her up, taking her into our room for a second to talk to her. What I needed to say was private.

"My love, if you're doing this to prove anything, please don't. There is nothing to prove. You have me; I will only leave if you tell me to go, and even then, I cannot. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you fast enough, but I could not feel you. I would have followed our bond to you and saved you from what happened, but I could not, for that, I will always try and earn your forgiveness. But my love, please think about what you ask. I cannot fathom to see you hurt, and that is what you're asking of me to do." I pleaded, with her face between my hands, I pleaded.

"We need to set an example to all that would try and separate us, yes I still know I need time to heal, but you are a King, I am your Queen, am I not? I need to be the one to set the example for all. If it was her, then I need to be the one to set her straight. Yes it is you and I, she has wronged, but who is next if we don't stop this. Will Picia be the next one she targets? My love, you are all playing your part and doing your share, let me do mine, once this is over we can talk about everything, and I can rest and heal. Like you want me too." She whispered to me. I knew that she was right, but I didn't want to put her in danger anymore. With Heidi, she would be. I kissed her like I knew it was going to be the last time telling her that I loved her before I let my life go.

Making our way back into my study, we faced the others once again. We had been secluded away for days getting all the details together of what we will be doing, and now was the time to put everything in place, finally.

"There should be contingencies in place, signals that we must be on the lookout for if any of them are in motion, Aro will extract the information by force, and we kill her. Any mentions of Forks, Jessica or Lauren, no matter the context that comes from your mouth, will be the signal. If any member of the pack that all of us have met comes up, we are to be on alert, more than we already will be. The only members of the guard to know that will help us will be Felix, Demetri, and Santiago. We know that their loyalty is guaranteed until they turn to ash. These are not negotiable." I informed the room.

"Question. What are Jessica and Lauren?" Tanya asked.

"The poison Bikes of Forks High School," Emmett answered, I could see the agreeing smile that came upon my Isabella's face, and the laugh that both of them were trying to contain.

"Okay, now that is finished, let get this started," I stated. We all started to make our way out of the room, but Isabella stopped us.

"There are guards that are close by; we might have to begin as soon as we step out the door." She said to us. Aro and Marcus just looked at each other.

"We will leave Picia. Will clearly come with me, but she will complain about how ungrateful our Isabella is of her new position. However, we know it to be a falsehood, I will be trying to calm her but agreeing Marcus, not many of the guard know what has happened back in the Americas, would you be willing to use this to our benefit?" Aro asked quietly. Marcus smiled and nodded, agreeing to do what he needed.

Picia took a deep breath, ran to my mate, and apologized for what she was about to do, Dora did the same. Both women kissed my Mate's cheek before giving the performance of a lifetime. Emmett and Tanya went out the window toward their quarters, as no one had seen them come towards our quarters. Picia slammed the door of my study open, and just as she started screaming. Aro and Marcus close behind her, looking thoroughly disappointed, Dora followed as she went in search of Santiago to tell him how ungrateful my Mate was of the gift that presented to her. From where we stood, we could hear the chatter start among the guard. I didn't like a single piece of this so-called plan. Honestly, I wished that there could be another that could be a little easier and a little more transparent. One that we could use that would just get to the point.

"Call Heidi to you and ask her to find you a beautiful human female, that you feel like playing with your food. When she comes back with one as she goes to leave, say you don't mind if she stays and watches, makes sure you do this in front of me." Isabella whispered just loud enough for me to hear her. Feeling my eyebrows hit my hairline, I went to argue, the look upon her face told me that she had a plan. I just smiled at my beautiful Mate.

"Heidi!" I called as Isabella went to sit on the sofa as I leaned on the front of my desk. I attempted to glare over at my Mate as I heard her make her way towards me.

"Yes, master." She smiled at me.

"Fetch me an attractive female, I feel like playing with my food a little today." I smiled over at Heidi. She just looked over towards Isabella, who I could see was fuming mad, or at least pretended to be.

"Seriously? You're disgusting; you know that." Isabella said to me. I glared at her once more before sending Heidi on her way. Once I heard that she was far enough away, I mouthed an apology, my Mate; she did the same to me. It wasn't long before we heard Heidi come back with a human.

"You're going to have to go through with it, my love," Isabella said to me. I balked at the idea, and she just looked at me pleadingly. But she quickly let me know it was Tanya's last-minute idea, she had a feeling that Heidi could have by chance overheard us all talking and she made sure that the others know already. Once Heidi came back to the room, she waited at the door until hearing my call to enter.

"You don't know how to please a man. We have spent all this time together, and yet you still do not know-how. So consider this a practical lesson, I will train you yet," I said to my Isabella, trying to send her my feeling of disgust about speaking to her in such a manner.

"I don't have to do anything you say, your nothing but a pig-headed control freak, who has fucked up fetishes," Isabella screamed at me, getting up from her seat and coming towards me to get in my face to scream at me. All that made me do was want to kiss her.

_'Fucked up fetishes My love? I can show you fucked up if you would like.' _I thought to myself, but I wished I could say it to her. I was watching as she made her way back towards the sofa.

"Master, I have your meal," Heidi spoke to me, looking over to her, I could see the human looked horrified at what was going on.

"Come in, Heidi. Thank you. She does look very appealing. Come forward." I demanded. I started to feel physically sick at the thought of being with another woman. Isabella went to stand back from me, and I growled at her to sit down, as Heidi went to leave I called her again.

"Please stay, I could use some company, you could share my meal," I said to her attempting to smile as provocatively as I could without ripping her apart.

"I would be honoured to stay Master." Heidi smiled at me as she was stepping into my study.

I made my way behind her, closing the door. Before going over to the human that was standing scared over my desk.

"Are you seriously going to do this? Do you have no respect for me at all?" Isabella yelled at me, getting up off the sofa, once again.

"Sit down, as your Master had instructed you," Heidi growled at Isabella. I nearly ripped the Vampiress' head off for speaking to my Mate like this. As it was, I had to stop myself from growling at the woman. Isabella glared at Heidi but complied and sat back down on the sofa.

"Heidi, show me how I should act then, what if he was your _Mate_? Go, have at it. He unquestionably doesn't want me. But do tell me, how should I act, then? After all, I'm just here because I have to be, or you will kill all my family." Isabella started to say to her but ended up looking at me. When Heidi looked towards me for approval, my Mate looked at me, I could tell she didn't want to have said what she had, but we had a role to play, that was delicate.

_'You owe me one for this, my Mate.' _I thought, wishing I could say it to her.

_'I know I do. Maybe you can show me some of the fucked up fetishes later.' _I heard Isabella in my head. I nearly jumped for joy and almost took her right there.

_'That's not fair. Now I know about this, I'm going to take advantage.'_

**BPOV**

I watched as Caius struggled. Both in flirting with Heidi and the human, with being cruel and harsh with me.

There were a few times I had to use our bond to calm him, to try and imagine that she was me, but all he wanted was to kill her.

There were also times when I wanted to throttle him, and he kept using the bond to tell me what he planned to do to me once this was all over with, and he could drag me all caveman-like, back to our room, where we would be locked away. Flirty cunt.

I had to admit though Tanya's plan did have merit. Heidi seemed to be in her element. She was flirting with my Mate, even though she was getting too handsy for my liking. I could quite happily kill her right now.

"I could be the perfect mate and companion for you master if you would allow. I could even take care of this one for you." Heidi smiled as she ran her hands all down his chest. The human now dead and gone. My Mate just gave the human to Heidi, not interested in feeding at the moment, considering he had only done so not long before we put this plan in motion.

"Tell me. What would you do to rid me of this infant?" Caius asked.

_'Try leading questions. I think Heidi is hiding something.' _I said to my Mate.

I didn't trust her at all, I tried to see if she even had a Mate, but there was no one for this Vampiress, as I watched her she seemed more and more intent on getting my Mate, for a second I thought that she was succeeding. He looked like he was falling under her spell. I had to wonder if she had a gift that was unknown to the Volturi.

"What would you want me to do? I hear that she's susceptible to soft torture, but I know you could do better master." Heidi told him. I just scoffed, loud enough for her to hear me. She ran over to me and slapped me, before whispering to me she was quiet enough that she thought Caius would not hear her. She was wrong; he didn't need to use his ears to hear her.

"Quiet whore, I won't be as soft on you like the Cullen's were. I told them to make you disappear. I told them how to erase your bond and mute that pesky gift of yours. They failed. I will not. I know where he put that knife the Cullen's made for you. I will kill you with it, this time, mommy and the guard won't find you." She sneered at me. I looked over at my Mate, wanting to know if he heard what she said. He was smiling.

'_What the fuck Caius! What are you smiling about?_' I thought my question to him.

"Darling. I want to tell you a little something before we deal with her, or should I say. Let you deal with her, I would love to see what you can do, it would be most interesting to watch the method you implement to rid me of this one," Caius said to her just as Aro and Marcus walked into the study.

"Brother, what is wrong with Isabella? Your Mate?" Aro asked.

"She is no longer his Mate," Heidi stated.

"Your wrong. Aro, if you please." Caius said, coming over to me. She looked pleased as he came to me.

_'I guess she thought you were going to restrain me.' _I thought through the bond.

_'That can be arranged.' _Caius answered.

_'Promises, promises.' _I replied, making him cough on his venom.

We all watched as Aro grabbed her hand and was inundated with her every memory and thought. The look that crossed his face was one of disgust.

"She planned everything. She had plans to kill Isabella in two nights and take on her identity. She has a gift we were not aware. She can shift her appearance, much like the wolves, but only to look like other Vampires," Aro said with a sneer. It seemed like if he could, he would have been sick. Aro was retching, looking more ashen than usual. Also, he lost what little of the colourless state that he did have after seeing her memories.

"Aro, what is it?" I asked him.

"Don't you, dear, you have no right to talk to the master!, you are nothing, I have worked hard to get what I have only just now received. And I will not let you get in the way of any of it your nothing but a whore that the guard will love to play with." Heidi shouted at me. As much as I wanted to bow my head, the voice of my Mate stopped me.

_'Do not let her get to you, you have more rights and have earned more respect than she has done in nearly five hundred years, she is the one that is nothing, and Heidi is the one that will die for regicide, but we need to find out what more she has done.' _Caius thought to me. I took a breath and nodded my head slightly.

We watched as Felix and Demetri were called to restrain her. Take her to a holding cell; we all made our way into the meeting room. That I had learned not long ago was behind the throne room. Once we all were there. We set about talking about what Aro had discovered, and what we were going to do about her.

"Aro, has she impersonated any of you to get something that she has wanted? To have someone killed or even kicked out of the Volturi?" I asked him, the heartbroken look that came over his face was telling, the fact that he also looked over at Marcus was even more so.

"She impersonated me, five hundred years ago, days after she had joined us, she got into an argument with Didyme and killed her. It was never me that killed her, but mine would have been the last face that she would have seen before she died. I am so very sorry, brother, for your heartbreak over all these years." Aro told us all before his voice became a whisper to apologize to his brother. Marcus stood, walking over to Aro and held him, trying to relieve the guilt that was never his to accept.

"I take it that the guard does not know about the extra talent that you have, Aro," I asked. He shook his head. I just smiled.

"Can you project the thoughts of someone through someone else?" I asked. He just looked at me for a second.

"I do not believe that I have ever tried to before. Why is that." He asked me.

"The guard does not know what exactly my gift is; they do not know the extent of it. Even though I do not have your gift or any variants of it, I don't know how this would go, or if we could, you could read and project her through me; that way, your other is protected, from being known." I offered. I suddenly was encased in a hug from both Aro and Picia.

"Thank you. But we would need to test it first. I would need to try and push my gift thought you to read Marcus. Since you do not have a gift like this, I don't know how this will work, but we can try it now." Aro cautioned. The smile, though, had not left his face.

"I will let you try this, my brother." Marcus offered. I moved to stand in front of Marcus as Aro stood behind me. I took my position and reached out and took Marcus's hand and waited for Aro to do what he had to do. I had no idea if this was going to work, and I just had to wait and see if the others reacted to what was happening. I stood waiting, watching as Caius moved to stand behind Marcus. I tried to concentrate on opening my mind completely, I raised my shield and let Aro into my mind, and I hoped that my idea was going to work. '_No, I really __hoped that it works so that we could get this trial of ms new booty over with.'_

_'I found you miss new booty._

_Get it together and get it back to me.'_

I sang to myself._ 'Great, now I got that song in my head.' _That just got me thinking about all the other songs from my childhood.

_'Rock it, don't stop it,_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Crank the party up,_

_We about it get it on.'_

I sang to myself also._ 'I rocked Ciara when I was a kid, what am I saying I still am, fuck it, I rock that shit.'_

_'Dip it low, pick it up slow,_

_Roll it all around, poke it out, let your back go,_

_Pop. Pop. Pop, that thing,_

_I'mma show ya how to make ya man sing, Oh.'_

_'I wonder if I could do that dance now I'm a vampire? I need YouTube. Who sung that one again? You would think that now I'm turned, I would be able to remember shit better… that's right, Christina Milian,'_ as it started back with a different Christina.

_'He got those lips like sugar cane._

_Good things come for boys who wait._

_He's a one-stop-shop with a real big… _

_He's a sweet-talking, sugar-coated Candyman.'_

_'I can't seem to stop my brain. Hmm, Caius coated in candy, I would be happy to nibble candy off of every inch of that.' _I thought to myself as I looked my Mate over. I couldn't seem to help but lick my lips as I tried to contain the excess venom.

_'Gonna get rowdy,_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry._

_Wanna get dirty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party._

_Sweat dripping over my body._

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirty_

_It's about time for my arrival.'_

_'Damn, when a Christina song gets in your head, she gets in there, yeah, but then makes ya wanna get a little kinky.'_

_'Yeah!_

_Shorty got down low said, come and get me_  
_(Yeah!) Yeah!_  
_I got so caught up, I forgot she told me_  
_(Yeah!) Yeah!_  
_Her and my girl, they used to be the best of homies_  
_(Yeah!) Yeah!_  
_Next thing I knew, she was all up on me screaming_

_Yeah (yeah!).'_

_'Damn, love me some Usher. Damn it, need to make up a playlist.'_

I had just thought when I heard Aro giggle, like a little girl. I just looked at him curiously.

"Well, that was, an... interesting… experience. But unfortunately, it didn't work. We all now have had a good look into your mind, though. You do get distracted easily, don't you, Isabella. Anyway, we have other options; we may be able to force her hand and get her to show her true power, getting her to expose the truth while we are at it. Unfortunately, something of this magnitude is something the whole guard must be in attendance for, but I am curious when you were singing and thinking of sugary treats, in your mind, how is it I could pick up the minds of both your father, his Mate as well as Caius?" Aro asked me, I looked towards him again, but it didn't seem he could look at me.

It almost seemed like he was embarrassed. Looking over to Caius, he looked like he was about to whisk me away and get a little freaky. The smile that he seemed to have trouble removing was a bit curious, though.

"The bond I share with Caius and my parents lets us all talk mentally to each other. Why do you ask?" I was curious why he asked this.

"Then that technically makes you in a similar class as myself or what Edward Cullen was. A mind reader and this should work, I think though that you may be in need more practice with that side of your gift, it seems that you, my dear, are full of surprises." Aro smiled at me. But again could not seem to look at me for who knows what reason.

"So what does this mean for what we are trying to do? how are we going to prove Heidi's guilt?" I asked as Aro made his way over to Caius, telling him that he was a lucky man. It was now my turn to look confused.

_'Just got hold of Jasper, he's willing and can help, sorry but when you tried whatever it was you did, we learned about what was going on, Jazz can get her to be honest and come clean about everything as I said, he's willing to help. I haven't given him any details, just asked if he could help from the sideline. And honey, your mother and I don't need to know how kinky you and Caius get.' _My dad told me. Shit. That means everyone knows what I was thinking about. Why did it take my own father telling me about not wanting to know how freaky Caius and I get for things to click into place.

"Jasper is going to help by making her compliant and willing to spill her guts," I told everyone. Caius just nodded where Aro, Marcus, Dora, and Picia looked somewhat confused.

"When you were trying to do your thing dad and Tanya got a download of info, so they know what happening, so he asked Jazz to help out; he doesn't know anything just gonna help out from the sideline," I said to them. We went back, and forth about how this was going to happen, in the end, it came down to they would be using me as a front while Jasper did his magic and made her spill on everything. The trial was going to be done immediately due to the severity of it.

We all came and called all the guard and called for Heidi, once everyone was in the throne room, Aro explained what was going on and that one of our own had betrayed us. I had looked around the guard and had seen Jasper, and I sent him curiosity, then he threw back acceptance. Glad that he knew what I was asking, I made my way towards Heidi and grabbed her hand. We asked her some leading questions, some to see if she was going to fight it, thankfully, just as I knew she wouldn't, she complied with what we needed. She confessed to everything; they showed the guard what she was capable of, once Heidi finished confessing, she got turned to ash. An another that had the gift of lure got promoted to getting the food for the Volturi.

Once we finished, I waited an hour before I went looking for Jasper to thank him for his help. He hugged me before telling me it was the least he could do for the part he played in my life. We talked for a while before I went to change into one of Caius' shirts a pair of stiletto heels I found that I really loved to wear and find a large area with a big screen with internet capabilities, thankfully, I found one in the training room, but there were members of the guard in there. I asked if they minded taking the day off from training so I would work on something, they had no issues with it thankfully.

Before Felix left, I asked him to find me three large bottles of Jack Daniels and a carton of cigarettes. It wasn't long before he came back with the items. I was thanking him as he left to stand at the door with Demetri. They had started to take up the mantle of being my guard, following me where ever I went. So the fact the two were standing guard while I did this, didn't bother me that much. Maybe I should have worried about it if it would have upset my Mate. But I didn't, to me I was just on my own, as I thought over it I decided to send Caius a message through our bond telling him where I was and what I was doing, as well as the fact that I had my guard with me.

He seemed to be okay with it. Not that he said much.

As I started logging into my YouTube account, I lit a smoke and opened a bottle. Opening up the doors so that there could be some airflow in the room before I searched and added the songs I wanted to my watch later list before playing it.

I ended up watching the songs through silently and on a higher speed so I could get through them faster before watching them all regularly.

After a while I realized that I ended up doing my own thing for most of them, I was okay with that, after a couple of hours of doing just that and dancing around to the music I loved, I looked over toward where my guard was to notice I had amassed quite an audience. Of which included my Mate. I just tried to pretend that I hadn't seen them all standing there watching me make an ass of myself by dancing around like a madwoman.

**CPOV**

After the ruling of Heidi, we all separated, Isabella went off to thank Jasper for his help, she had let me know a while later that she was going to be using the training room to watch some music videos and that Felix and Demetri were with her.

I had text Felix and asked him to let me know how she was doing; he felt the need to send me a video of her dancing, wearing only one of my shirts and a pair of high heels. Considering I was with my brothers in the library when I received the video, this created a problem.

"Everything alright, brother?" Aro asked me as I shifted in my chair.

"Yes, I have to go," I told them both before getting up and running out of there. Making my way towards the training room to watch my Mate dance. It didn't take me long before I grabbed her. Taking her back to our quarters and rip the clothes off of her and claiming her. Hours later, she was still screaming my name, hours after that, we had to force ourselves out of bed, where we had finally ended up, and towards the shower.

"I take it you liked me making an ass of myself?" Isabella asked me.

"I had never seen you, making an ass of yourself; I saw my beautiful and talented Mate dancing around the training room, looking very provocative and very sexy in my shirt and a pair of heels. Though I would ask that you please refrain from wearing only that outfit again, especially in front of the entire guard, they all seemed to enjoy your show immensely. Still, I am glad that you opened the doors before you smoked the entire carton of cigarettes and drank three bottles of Jack. Not the Jack would stink up the training room, but the smokes would have. But yes, refrain, please, unless you're giving me a private audience, of course." I smiled at her.

She laughed at me and rolled her eyes but seemed to agree.

"I'll try and wear a little more, just for you." She whispered. We both dressed and made our way towards my study so that we could get some work done. To find my brothers waiting. Along with Dora and Picia. Looking toward my Isabella, seeing her listening to a voice message on her phone. I turned back to the others in the office.

"So I hear that someone caused quite a scene in the training room a couple of days ago," Dora asked all too innocently.

"We need to take more notice of the time when we're fucking," Isabella said under her breath, regardless of if we could all hear her.

"What about it?" she asked a little louder, but she was getting defensive, this was new behavior for her.

"I was just commenting; I heard about it from Santiago," Dora replied, noticing the change of behavior also. By the looks of the others, they also saw.

"Maybe he needs to keep his nose out of other people's business." Isabella snapped before suddenly storming off. What was going on?

"Brother?" Dora asked.

"I don't know. But this is very sudden." I told them before I went off to find her. Two hours later, I had searched the entire castle, from rooftop to dungeon. She was nowhere. I started looking out in the township and the gardens also, but again she was nowhere to be found. My Mate had vanished. I tried to tap into the bond, and thankfully, she still had it open.

'_Please don't cut off our bond, I want to talk to you. Please?_' I asked through it.

'_What is it?_' Even though the bond she sounded different, it seemed like she was upset.

'_Where are you? I would like us to talk face to face if we can, please._' I asked. I hoped that she would allow this.

"I'm here," Isabella said, from behind me, as I stood in the gardens, her voice very sullen.

"Is everything alright with you?" I asked her. She just handed me her phone. She was showing me a text alerting her to a voice mail and nodding her consent for me to listen to it.

"Hi, Bella, it's Deputy Mark, from Forks PD, I'm sorry, but there's been an accident. It's Charlie. He was looking into a routine call-out, none of us realized that there was still anyone inside, I'm sorry to tell you, but your dad. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry." the male said, sounding emotionally depleted over the message.

The man, Deputy Mark, said, apologetically over the phone before hanging up. I sighed, pulling her into my arms, telling her that I was sorry. She broke down while I held her as tight as I was able. I took her back to our quarters, asking everyone to give us some time. That we were unavailable for the next few days, before they left, I mentioned that we would be flying to America for a few days when Aro asked why so I held my hand to him.

"Of course, send our condolences back with you, to his friends, let Isabella know we are all here for her also." Aro apologized once again before they all left. I packed a few of our things and called Felix and Demetri to alert the pilot and retrieve the car. I tried to take care of everything so that Isabella wouldn't have to take care of anything. I called the reservation and asked to talk to Jacob; he was only just informed himself and offered for us to stay on their land. I accepted the offer, as I thought Isabella would like to spend time with her friends while morning her human father. I had thought of asking her vampire parents. Thankfully that decision was made for me. It seemed when I saw them making their way towards us.

"Aro told us. We are coming with you." Emmett informed us, sounding very solemn. As we started on our way towards the airport, I worried about my Isabella she hadn't said a word towards even her parents or me, she just stared out of the window of the car, her breath shuddering every so often. My darling was trying to show her strength. I had no idea what she was thinking, she had closed herself to us all.

The flight to Washington, was a rather long one, the three of us all tried to engage Isabella in conversation entire trip, but she kept looking out of the window, eighteen hours later, we landed and made our way to the reservation.

I couldn't help but worry about my Mate. I had only seen similar to her state once when I came back and thought her dead. I have a feeling her father doesn't want to see her like that either.

Once we made it to the reservation, she took my hand and led me into the town of Forks, towards the Police station.

**BPOV**

Once Caius and I arrived at the station, I put in the contacts that Caius handed me, before heading into the station to talk to Deputy Mark. It was easy to stop him; he was the one leaning over his desk, but not the only one that was upset. I cleared my throat to gain the attention of Shelly, the desk clerk.

She smiled at me and asked how she could help me; her eyes still tear-stained.

"Hi Shelly, I need to talk to Deputy Mark about my dad's death. Is he able to see us?" I asked her. She seemed shocked to see me, as she composed herself, rushing around the desk and came to embrace me, telling me how sorry she was before calling out to the deputy and leading Caius and me into my dad's office.

"Hi Bella, sorry that you had to come back like this, your dad had told us how you were off travelling around the Italian countryside, he was proud of you." Deputy Mark told me. He was upset. After all, they had worked together for as long as I could remember.

"Yeah I talked to him a little while ago, he was happy for me, he was also helping me with a few things," I told the deputy.

"Look, Bella, I know that this is hard, but we have to go over a few things with you, there are a few protocols that we need you to go through. Are you up for that?" he asked me. I just nodded my head.

Caius and I spent near on five hours in the station. I was going over everything that Charlie had left. Deputy Mark had called in dad's lawyer for me to talk to also. I was thankful that I was able to be able to get a start on that too, as well as make plans for the funeral, as Charlie was the Chief, there would be a public funeral, regardless of if I wanted it to be a private family affair. They had also tried to get hold of Renee but found out that she had also died. During a head-on collision. I acted like this was news to me.

By the time we had finished up everything, I had finished talking to the lawyer, and everything for the funeral was in place, I had viewed his body and signed all the appropriate paperwork.

When we walked out of the station I just wanted to go home, Caius suggested that we go to Charlie's and maybe start looking through everything.

I just shook my head. I could not do that right now.

"Would you mind if I came back here maybe tomorrow with mom?" I asked, unsure of how he would take my request.

"Whatever you need, you shall have." He smiled at me. I tried to smile back but ended up crying. But then growing frustrated that I couldn't even cry tears, I couldn't also show my sorrow. He brought me back to the reservation and to the little cottage that we were staying in while we were here, and just curled up in a ball against my Mate and cried. I mourned for the lost time I would no longer have with my father.

I mourned for the moments I would no longer get to share with him. I cried for the realization that I would never be able to tell him that I had found my birth dad, but that I would always want Charlie as my dad. The whole night Caius just held me tight, letting me cry, telling me that would be ok, that he was still watching over me while feasting in the heavens. But that he would always be watching over me.

The next day, I went to see if Tanya could come with me to Charlie's house, she agreed to go with me, but I couldn't seem to let my Mate go, in the end, both he and Emmett came with me to the house. It took a while for me to be able to go into the house and look around; everything was the same. The only different thing was the fact he still had pizza on the coffee table in the lounge; he must have been in the middle of having dinner when he got the call.

I made a start on cleaning the dishes that were in the sink and cleaning up the rubbish that was in the lounge as well as what was in the kitchen. I ended up baking and cooking up meals for families of both the police station and the reservation. The chest freezer in the basement was still full of fish, so I cooked that up into various meals as well. Making sure to take it around to the households that I knew needed a little extra help, I know that Charlie would have liked that.

Once I had finished, I had to go back out to the market a few times to get top-ups of things that I needed so that I could finish what I was required to do. In the end, I had cooked enough for the feast after Charlie's funeral as well as enough for the station, the reservation, and for at least a dozen needy families around Forks.

I placed everything into piles before calling Emily and Sam to come and help me to distribute the food earmarked for the res out to who they knew to be in need. I knew that Emily would know better who needed help, more than Ange and Jake would. But I had let them know what was for them and what was for the Blacks. I got Caius to help me take the other dishes earmarked for the station down to them before putting the funeral food away in the fridge for storage.

Emmett asked me what he needed me to do, and I honestly couldn't think of anything, I needed the food for the families around town taken to them, but if he took the food they would see it as a Cullen looking down on then, some of the families were very proud and didn't take generosity very well.

"Can you take the food down to the station, you can't take the food to the families. Some of them don't like any of the Cullen's." I ended up asking. He nodded, both he and Tanya came to hug me before they left of their errand.

"Are you ready then, my love," Caius asked me softly. I just nodded and started to load up the food again.

Two hours later, the food was delivered; all that was left was the food for the funeral. I still had no idea where the gathering was going to be, but I didn't want it to be here at the house. I didn't want the town traipsing all through Charlie's home. I had arranged with the funeral director for the funeral to be for tomorrow, in the town hall.

Once the food for the families had was delivered, I had gotten called to sort out time frames and asked to bring clothes to dress Charlie in. They had asked for a suit. I ended up taking his comfortable flannel and jeans. That was what he liked wearing, and he didn't like being in a suit, I determined that my father was at least going to be comfortable in his final rest.

While Charlie was changed, we sorted out the time that the funeral would take place, they tried to tell me that they knew what Charlie wanted better than I did.

Caius had to pull me away and calm me down before I ended up draining the stupid idiot. Despite everything, this was also still my home.

The next day, I saw Caius, Emmett, and Tanya looking very proper in their Sunday best. My Caius was looking like an angel in his black tailored suit and his blonde hair tied back. Emmett and Tanya were looking equally as good in their black suit and black fitted dress.

"My love, it's time for you to get ready. It's time for you to get ready, your father's funeral is starting soon." Caius told me gently as he came towards me.

It felt like I was watching myself outside of my body. Time seemed to go past me for a while. I was going through the motions at both the town hall and the cemetery.

Then here at the house, greeting people shaking their hands, accepting the condolences, watching Tanya, Emmett, and my Caius put out all of the human food onto the kitchen table and the kitchen bench.

Before we watched them all eat the food I had prepared for them, listening to the talk about Charlie's relationship with me, and how I was such a disappointment as a daughter behind my back where they thought I could not hear them.

Caius' grip tightened around me when I heard those comments. Emmett and Tanya gravitated towards me also each placing a hand on one of my shoulders, to others it would have looked like they were consoling me, in reality, they were holding me in place so that I wouldn't rip out the hearts of the self-centred idiots that were in attendants here at my father's funeral.

Listening to some say how sorry for me they felt.

Some say that he was too young still to have gone so tragically, and some being downright rude.

The Stanley's and Mallory's were still in mourning over their daughters, who had gotten found mauled to death in the woods. They both blamed me for leading the Cullen's to their little angles; little did they know their angels were whores of the devil, and even then, the devil wouldn't touch either of them with a 100-meter barge pole.

"You got what you deserved, you, little whore, this is karma for my daughter. All she wanted to be was for you to be her friend, and you get her and Lauren killed; I don't know how the chief ever put up with the likes of you for a daughter." Mrs Stanley came up to me and yelled in my face. The majority of people stood there in shock at what they just heard.

"Mrs Stanley, this is not the time to be bringing your grievances out, and if you must know, Bella was friends with both Lauren and Jessica, they both bullied her behind her back, now if you have nothing nice to say then leave. I know you and the Mallory's are both in mourning also, but so is Bella." Emmett said, coming around to stand in front of me and getting right in Mrs. Stanley's face.

I could hear the low growl that he was emitting and watched as she and her husband, as well as the Mallory's, ran out the door, screaming about harassment, and reporting it to the new chief, from what I had heard though, there claim had been laughed out of the station, and told that their claim was misguided and in poor taste for coming on the day of my fathers funeral.

The next few days had gotten spent finishing up, cleaning up, and signing paperwork. I had decided I would rent out the house to whoever became the new Police Chief at a reduced rate, for as long as they held the position plus three months after. I already knew that Mark was going to be the new Chief, just like I knew that he and his wife were struggling to make ends meet financially. He and his wife thanked me.

"Treat it like your own. That's all I ask. Charlie had many great years in this house. Some not so, but most great. I know that he would have wanted this." I tried to smile. As I took the last box out of the house, placing it in the car to go into storage. I gave him the number where he could always reach me, I told him that I would be sending a team to fix up the place and update the boiler, but to just let them know what they wanted to do and it would take care of it for them. I made my way towards the cemetery once again and said my goodbyes to my father. I was sitting down at the foot of his freshly dug grave. I just sat and talked to him. Everything I wished I could have said, for right now.

"Hi, daddy. I want to really hate you for leaving me, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye when I saw you last. I didn't know it would be the last time. If I had, I would have made sure to get to see you. But some things happened and I couldn't. Carlisle and Esme found me and they were torturing me when I was here last, I was hurt, and Caius took me home to Italy. I found out who my biological father was — finding it was Emmett. He's been great. I miss you, daddy, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been. I'm sorry that I just ran away. I'm sorry I didn't take care of you more. There is so much that I wish I could have told you back then, but it's too late now. I wish I had told you I love you more often." I started to cry, thinking about all the things I wished I could have done.

"I ended up renting out the house to the station for the Chief so that they would always have a place to live without any worry. I thought you might like that I was giving back to the community. There was a problem with the Stanley's and the Malory's, but Emmett took care of that, no-one got eaten, you would have been proud. I'm going to come back as often as I can, daddy. If you can still hear me, please know that I do love you, you were the best dad I could have ever wished. You taught me so much. I remember it all. So thank you. I have to go now, daddy. But I will be back. I love you." I whispered out to the grave of my dead human father. Standing again, I wiped the dirt off my ass, before turning to walk back to the car.

The drive and flight back to Italy were exhausting. I felt like I could sleep for a week once we arrived home. But I knew that I was only feeling emotionally exhausted. I laid upon our bed for a while after we came back to the castle. I curled up in a ball in our bed. I did my duty when I called upon. I tried to be the type of leader that Charlie would have been proud to know.

The years past, but each year on the anniversary of Charlie's death, I returned to Forks and just sat and talked to him, telling him what was happening in the land of the undead, told him about all of the new going's on in and around Forks, about the tribe, about everything. A century later, as I sat leaning against the headstone of my father's grave, I told him the latest news.

"We finally got married, dad, it took a century, but we finally did it. I was a Queen before, but now I feel like it's more official. You know. Anyway, we came back from our honeymoon two months ago to find Aro having a giant piss up in the middle of the throne room, and completely drunk out of his skull. I caught the whole thing on video. It was so funny. Picia was telling us that he thought he could liven up the place since Caius and I were away, and it had backfired on him horribly. Anyway, I was going to go for a walk around Forks, before I left for home, as always I have Felix and Demetri with me, not that anything will happen, it never does. But, bye for now, dad. Love you." Getting up, I kissed the headstone and walked back to the car where my guards were waiting when a chill went down my spine just as I heard the chilling howl that I had only heard once before, but never had I heard of it here in the Americas.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please review.

Songs: Ms. New Booty by Bubba Sparxxx, Ying Yang Twins & Mr. Collipark

1, 2 Step by Ciara feat. Missy Elliot

Dip It Low by Christina Milian

Candyman by Christina Aguilera

Dirty by Christina Aguilera

Yeah! By Usher feat. Lil Jon & Ludacris


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning and Disclaimer:**

_This story popped in my head one day, and I couldn't get it out, All characters belong to SM I'm just playing with the plot. _

_There may be triggers of abuse for some; please take care when reading._

_The rating is for a reason; please take into consideration: language and Lemons. _

* * *

**BPOV**

Child of the moon.

I heard Felix's shout for me to get back to the car, Caius had taught me how to fight these beasts before I ever faced one, the last time I had done though I barely made it out with my life. I knew that I was only just faster than these beasts; my newborn speed had never waned. I could nearly feel it's breath on the back of my neck. Looking up, I watched as both my guard ran towards me, the panic on their faces evident. I turned, making sure that it was a child of the moon behind me before I plunged my hand into his chest and ripped out its heart, just as it raised its claw to me. As I dropped the heart, I also severed its head. I looked around for any signs of anymore in the area. Felix and Demetri were by my side in the seconds it took me to take down the beast before me. I heard Demetri on the phone to my husband. Who was currently yelling at him to get me to safety; I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Send for more guards to check the area. I will be going through the town as I planned before doing anything else. Tell my husband, to stop shouting like a banshee, and calm the fuck down." I instructed my guard, who just laughed as the message was given to Caius, just as I spoke it.

I made my way towards the town, which had grown over the last century, and become a lively little town, with a nightlife of its own and everything, something that it lacked when I was human and living here.

As I walked through, I was more on guard than I would typically be because there were now Children of the Moon here in little old Forks, WA.

I picked up a scent that was stronger than any other. It smelt like it was the scent of an alpha. I raced away to our hotel as I called Felix and told him where I was and to get their arses back here immediately. Seconds later, the door was opened and in walked my guard. I called Caius before I talked to them, so I didn't have to repeat myself.

"I found an alpha, and he is old, could very well be the same age as I am. I didn't know that they were also immortal. I'm going to need help, we are not leaving until the moon passes, and it is safe to approach the alpha. I think I recognised the scent, though." I said as Caius picked up the phone.

"You will not stay there. You will leave immediately and come back home, and this is not going up for argument, Isabella." Caius said to me; I knew he was trying to stay calm, even though his panic was starting to take over. I knew he didn't want to lose me to an actual werewolf. Now that we knew that there was an alpha in the area, I knew he didn't want me to take any unnecessary risks.

"I will not be going anywhere until the phase of the moon is complete; I will not risk the safety of my guards, let alone my safety. All three of us are currently sitting in my hotel room, and are about to ride it out. I have already killed one tonight. I need to shower and burn the clothes I have on, so they cannot track, so talk to Felix." I said to him as I threw the phone over to Felix, getting up and making my way into the shower. I was glad that they still used metal rubbish bins in some places so that we didn't need to make out way out of the hotel room to burn any scent away.

I watched, when they had entered the room, they were laying down a spray that hunters use if they get sprayed by skunks. We found that the extra healthy dose worked wonders against the children of the moon when we needed to hide our scents.

So if anything came looking, the trail would be lost. And we would all be safe even if it was only temporary. It would be long enough for us to have time to getaway. Once I was out of the shower, I changed and picked up my clothes, shoving them into a metal rubbish bin, before pouring in a little lighter fluid and setting the clothes on fire. As an extra caution, I sprayed a bit of the skunk away on each of us. It would not be pleasant by any means, but it would save our lives.

We waited three whole days, pretending to have an orgy so that we would be left alone, as the housekeeping here were nosy and would try and get in even with the do not disturb sign on the door.

The three of us were so intent on looking for signs of the lycanthrope that it seemed none of us paid attention to anything else. So when a loud knocking started on the door, if the three of us had been human, we would have shit ourselves. I was getting up to answer the door when I got held back, and Felix answered it.

I had no idea how scared I was until I saw my husband standing there, with a large contingent of guards. I ran over to him, launching myself into his arms.

"You, my Isabella, will be bringing a larger guard with you from now on. I will NOT risk you." Caius whispered to me. I nodded; I prepared to agree to anything.

"Now, can you tell me where you smelt the alpha?" he asked me, his demeanour looking severe.

"Yeah, it was the old Newton place. I can take you." I told him.

"Love, I'm sorry, you know I love you, but you reek. I'm sure that it was a precaution but maybe a shower first. For each of you." Caius laughed. I dragged him into the bathroom. I was asking him to be in there with me while I showered. He nodded and saw that I stood before him, shaken. As I undressed, he told me about the panic the castle was in when they received Demetri's call. He and Aro were ready to send the entire guard to come and retrieve us. If it hadn't been for Demetri texting him the whole time, he was sure that the full guard would have gotten assigned. I had to remember to thank Demetri very soon. Maybe something special for him and his Mate. Once I had scrubbed the smell from my body, I got out and dressed. Felix and Demetri and gone back to their rooms with a few guards to shower as well.

Meeting back up, we checked out and packed up the car before making out way towards the Newton house. We pulled up just as someone that looked exactly like Mike came out of the house.

"Hello, Bella, long time no see." He greeted me. I took a deep breath and confirmed that it was the same. Mike Newton was the Lycanthrope, he was, a child of the moon. But he was an alpha.

"Hello, Mike. Who is in your pack, Mike?" I asked him, getting down to it.

"Well, you killed one of them a couple of nights ago. We found Eric, dead in the cemetery. But imagine our shock when we came across your scent. We all thought it might have just been a descendant that smelled exactly like you. We have come across that. After all." Mike said to me. Caius had also picked up that he was using the plural a lot too, I could see that he and the guard were looking around, sniffing the air. Then we smelt it.

_'I count 15 heartbeats.'_

Caius spoke to me. I just nodded. I expanded my shield so that nothing would be able to get through. I even included making it protect us from under our feet.

_'Shield underfoot also, just got a feeling. They will try from below.'_

I said to my husband.

"So, you're going to kill us? Is that it?" I asked Mike.

"Something like that." Mike charged at us then, but he bounced off my shield, then I felt the same bounce back coming from underfoot before it came from all around us.

"You're going to let us in, Bella. You owe us." Mike shouted. I expanded a secondary shield around the human forms that were below us, pulling them out, I had never been so glad that Mike had lived on the outskirts of town before.

Once they were out in the open, I recognised only two others. Tyler Crowley, and Ben Cheney. I then did something that I would never have dreamed of in a million years. If my life, as well as the lives of my Mate and my guards, were not at risk. I compressed my shield around the werewolves. I was turning them to dust.

"Check the town for any more. Go in groups of no less than three." I spoke to the guard, my voice shaky. These had been friends when I had been human when I had come to live with Charlie. What happened to them?

"It's ok, my love, you did what you had to do," Caius said to me. I just nodded before looking up to him. What I saw, though, had me take a step back.

"You're scared of me?" I asked, even though it sounded like a question, it was not.

"No, my love, I'm not, I was, and still am a little shocked and surprised that is all, and this is the first time you have used your shield like this. Did you know you could use it like that?" he asked me. I just shook my head.

"I needed to protect us all. You need to be honest with me, and if I'm scaring you now, you need to be honest and tell me." I growled towards my Mate. His reaction, for some reason, was annoying me.

"Not here, Isabella, I will not talk to you about such matters." He sneered. His sneer took me off guard. He did not often sneer at me, and I always knew the reason behind it.

_'Fine then talk.' _He didn't want to publicly, then he would talk mentally.  
_'I'm not doing this. Not with you, and not here, this will wait until we get home.' _Caius sneered again. I just glared at him. Dearing him to say whatever it was before we left here to go home. I stood my ground, arms crossed. I was just waiting. I nearly laughed though, at some of the guards, I could hear a couple of them saying to one another that they thought that Caius was clearly in trouble. So, of course, Caius could also listen to them talking.  
_'Fine, yes, I am, ok. Is that what you want to hear? That what you just did had scared the crap out of me? Well, it did. If that is what you can do now? What are you going to do when you learn more about that aspect of your gift. Are you going to turn to ash anyone if you feel threatened? What happens if I make you feel that way? Are you going to turn me to ash just by crushing me with your shield?' _Caius asked me.

_'You go on ahead. If you had to ask that, then you don't know me at all, do you? I would have never hurt you or anyone I cared about since this is the reaction I get from you. Then frankly, the reaction from everyone else will be worse. I can already feel what the guard is radiating through my shield, and they are all scared of me. Go home, Caius.' _I waited for the guard to get back and report back to us about if there was any more scented around, thankfully there were not.

Once each of the teams was finished with their report. Giving Caius the cloak, as well as the wedding rings, I said goodbye and left. I wasn't going to stay around if my Mate was scared of me. There was no point. He could keep everything. I listened as he Caius called after me and tried to come after me. He didn't get far when his phone rang; he stopped to answer, giving me a chance I needed to get away from him.

The following weeks filled with Picia and Dora calling me regularly, leaving me voicemails asking me why I went. They were telling me that Caius was falling apart without me. Asking what happened to me, that made me feel that I needed to. Messages from Caius, telling me that he was sorry, begging me to come home. I received messages from Aro and Marcus also. After a decade, the calls and messages slowed to a stop. I only received the odd call from Caius now. But it was little relief.

I still visited Charlie's grave every year; I just went on his birthday instead. The constant pain that I felt from the pull was always there, I wandered around the globe, taking in the sites, going everywhere I had never been. And some places I had. I had a few runs in's with a few nomads here and there that seemed to want to cause trouble. I travelled around the world, found a band I enjoyed. The lead singer reminded me of my Caius. But everywhere I went I always thought about my mate. I had applied for a divorce a month after I left, even though I went by a different name now, I never legally changed it, I was still his wife if it was in name only.

On the date of our anniversary, I decided to treat myself; I went to a concert, I had found a band that seemed to speak to my soul. It helped that the lead guy looked like my Caius. His name was Julius. He ended up inviting me backstage after the concert, accepting, I followed him, we ended up talking for hours. He made my heart yearn for my Mate. There was a time that I contemplated just turning him and travelling the world with him. Many times, he tried to get me to sleep with him, and by god did it take everything in me to turn that man down.

There always seemed to be a concert in a city I had planned to go to on what would be our anniversary, after a while, he never aged, I disappointed that someone had turned him. First, I was a little gutted, but glad at the same time that I would be able to keep listening to the music of this beautiful man. He always invited me backstage, and we ended up talking for days. There were times over the years that I would just lay my head on his lap, listening to him talk on about his family, the crazy antics that they would get up too.

"Why are you always so sad when I see you?" Julius asked me as he played with my hair. His voice at that moment sounded like honey to my ears.

"Your concerts seem to fall on what would be my Anniversary. I had mainly come to try and cheer myself up; I just miss the other half of my soul." I said quietly, sitting up, running my hands down my face. Thinking of Caius always seemed to hurt, so I tried not to as much even though I caught myself several times.

"Why not call and talk to him then. I'm sure that he would love to hear from a beauty such as you," he told me. He looked just he wanted to tell me something. You could see the second that he decided not too.

"I can't. Not after what I did." is all I said quietly.

"Why not? What did you do? What did he do that you don't want to talk to him?" he asked me.

"He never did anything but love me; I hurt him, do you remember when we talked about gifts, and I told you about my shield, telling you what I could do with it. When he found out what I could do, it scared him; I scared him. So I left. It was a part of me if that scared him, then he was essentially scared of me." I told him.  
"Maybe he was scared on the surface, but what if the underlying emotion was a worry for you?" Julius asked me.  
"What do you mean? He was scared of me, and he told me that he was scared." I said, feeling frustrated.

"Okay, he may have been, did you give him time to explain? did you explain it to him?" Julius asked me. Getting up and calling our time together to an end for now. Julius tried to call me back. I smiled and said goodbye to him until next time. I never answered his question, because the answer was a resounding no, I didn't give Caius time to explain anything, and I didn't explain anything to him either, this seemed to repeat over the years. When I hurt the most, the sound of the music Julius played, soothed me, our talks calmed me. I saw him often over the time I wandered for what turned out to be another two hundred years.

I asked him about his maker, he told me it was a man that he knew for a while, and always admired. I asked him if he knew what the rules were for our species. Julius just shrugged very nonchalantly. So I told him what I knew to be safe. When we talked about Mates, he asked if it was mine that I missed, Julius told me he thinks then he might have found his. I was happy for him. That was the last time that I saw him or even went to any of his concerts. If he had a mate, she would not be happy with the time that we spent together. So I decided to stay away.

It was coming up to my anniversary once again. It had been a decade since I had seen Julius, I had toyed with the idea of going to a concert, or just going back and seeing if Caius was happy. I chose to see him, thinking that if he were pleased, I would ask for death, if they refused, I would make my pyre, I made my way towards what was once my home, I stayed on the outskirts, just looking into what I knew to be my Mate's quarters. Watching as, Caius came to the window, looking out. I knew he felt me close by. I watched him. For days I watched him. I think mainly to ease my pain. On the sixth day, I saw a woman at his window. Naked, smiling, she had been enjoying herself with Caius. I watched as he walked up behind her, gloriously naked standing in the window. For a second, it felt like he was looking directly at me. Watching me as he groped her, kissed her, fucked her on the windowsill, in all this time I have never been with another man, I have always been loyal to my Mate.

I didn't want him seeing me, so I made my way around and went into the castle. I was making my way towards the throne room. I could hear him fucking her. I pushed the doors opened and went to stand in front of the brothers and sisters I once called family.

"Isabella, you return. How lovely to see you once again. If you are here to see your Mate, he is busy at the moment." Aro informed me with a surprised smirk.

"Hello, Aro. No, I have not. I know what Caius is doing. I'm happy for him. He has moved on. I came to see you all. That is all." I smiled, but even I could tell it was fake. I could see the pity on his and Marcus' face.

"What is it you want." Dora sneered at me. She had not forgiven me for leaving her brother, and it seemed she was still holding a grudge. I just nodded.

"I see. Thank you for the brief audience. I should not have come." I smiled. Turning, I walked out. Even if it was with my head held higher than I wanted it to be.

"Bella?... Is that you?" I heard Jasper call from behind me. I smiled at him before I carried on out of the castle. I tried to ignore everyone else that tried to draw my attention as I walked out.

I wanted to wish her and Caius all the best. I wanted all the best for their life together. I had seen that she was wearing my wedding rings. So I knew he had moved on. All that Carlisle and Esme had told me all those years ago; they had been right after all. I waited until I heard him leave his quarters before I built the pyre even though I didn't need to wait at all. Lighting it, and I waited. I sat inside the line of the forest and listened, and I waited until I heard him make his way back to his quarters. I sat by the fire, watching it. I couldn't blame anyone else for Caius being happy, that's all I ever wanted after all. I was delighted for him, but deep down, I was hurting.

"I was always happy with you, Isabella. I felt it as soon as you chose to come back here. I've waited for you all this time. I never asked you to leave; I never wanted to divorce you either, these were all your decisions, if you just waited and talked to me like I had asked you, we would have been able to sort everything, I gave you everything that you asked for Isabella." Caius said as he came up from behind me. To me, he looked as good as he always had done.

"You were scared of me, the way you looked at me, I couldn't take seeing you look that way every time you looked at me. But that's beside the point. Look, I'm happy for you, from what I saw of her up against the windowsill she seemed; perfect." I rolled my eyes as I smiled tightly at the idea of his new Mate.

"She's not you. She has never been. But I'm sure that there have been others for you; after all, you are stunning." I laughed at the thought. Yet I thought if the fact that I could have slept with Julius if I wanted to. But I had stayed loyal.

"I've never been with anyone else. No one else compared, even if there was, I never bothered." I shrugged. I could feel the venom burning my eyes as I wanted to cry.

"What are you doing out here, Isabella?" he softly asked me. Walking closer to me, I could feel his breath on my neck, and he was so close to me. I could just lay my head on his shoulder if I so choose.

"I wanted to feel the warmth of the fire. I tried to ask for death, that didn't go down well. I discovered that Athenodora was still pissed at me." I tried to laugh. He didn't think it was funny.

"Why would you ask for that? You would have to know that I would follow you." He asked me. I just kept looking into the fire.

"Why? You have her, she's your Mate now, go, be happy. That is all I want for you." I told him, turning to look at him finally. That was a mistake turning and seeing him this close to me. Close enough to feel his breath on my face, seeing his eyes roam over my being, seeing his tongue slide over his lips, seeing his eyes become hard and seeing the pain that was behind his hard gaze.

"You're not listening, are you? I want you, and I always have, always will, why are you not hearing that?" Caius sneered at me. He was showing his frustration, stepping back, and turning around and throwing his hands in the air before turning back to me once again.

"I heard you; I also saw that you're married to her. She looked like she was wearing the wedding rings you gave to me at one point. It's fine, look I'm just glad that you have someone." I smiled at him. I wanted to walk into the flames, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"I had enough of this." Caius sighed. He asked me to wait where I was. I wasn't going to. I walked at a human pace back to the forest, where I had been before he came up behind me. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Isabella. Please stop. Please." I heard Caius speak to me.

"What are you to me, Cindy?" I heard Caius ask.

"I'm your Mate and wife." I heard a sicky sweet voice say, seriously, she sounded like she should be cotton candy. It made my teeth hurt.

"Cindy, this is Isabella." He had the nerve to introduce her to me?! I glared at him. What was he trying to do? Did he want me to kill his new Mate and wife?

"I don't care sugar, what do you want me to do?" she asked, sounding just like she came straight from Queens… that nasal Fran Drescher, in the Nanny. She rubbed me the wrong way.

"Tell me, something else, I love the sound of your voice, my dear," Caius said to her.

_'Are you fucking with me? She a fucking blonde Fran Drescher without the big fucking hair. Ohh, imma burn a bitch.'_

I thought to myself. I turned glaring. I only saw Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Athenodora behind them.

I wrapped my shield around her as I listened to her talk, the more she spoke, the more nasal she got. The more I compressed my shield until she laughed. That took me over. I crushed the bitch.

"Seriously that? Are you fucking kidding me? Well, you wanted that nasal bitch? Fine, put her back together, enjoy your jigsaw puzzle. Fuck this shit." I walked passed them, mumbling.

"Fran fucking Drescher wanna be! I mean seriously!" I kept talking to myself as I just started walking.

I kept going until I reached what I recognised as Caius quarters. And I proceeded to destroy everything in sight. I pulled out my phone and blasted some music to destroy shit too. Anything that woman touched.

I sang out to myself the song that played, and I didn't care who heard me, I couldn't sing for shit. I knew it. But I did it anyway. It made me think about Julius and how he reminded me of Caius. Fuck that guy was hot, the conversations that we had. He and I would talk for hours, then days.

I sighed a shook my head before I ran out and grabbed one of the lower guards.

"Everything in this room is to be taken out and destroyed. Now go." I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, this is King Caius' quarters. I shouldn't even be in here." The woman cowered.

"Either you do what I say, or I crush you to ash, just by looking at you!" I shouted at her. She grabs items and starts moving them out, not nearly as fast as I can smash it all mind you.

She came back with several others, asking if it was ok if they helped her.

"I don't give a flying fuck, just get the job done!" I snapped at the woman. They worked hard. I walked into Caius's study and looked around. I was seeing what needed destroying in here. I took a deep breath, and funnily enough, I couldn't smell the Nanny in here.

"She was never allowed in my study." I heard Caius behind me. I just growled at him. I was yelling at the guard when they stopped to talk to him.

"I gave you a fucking job to do!" I yelled.

"You heard the lady, get to it. I'm sick of that décor anyway." Caius said to them. I growled out again. I wrapped him in my shield and picked him up; there was no way I was using the bathroom in that room, I took off towards the training room where I remember there being showers there. Once there, I was greeted by Felix and Demetri, who was by the looks of it training the new guard. Who, once they saw their King floating behind me, went on the defensive. I pushed them back. I stormed into the bathroom.

Removing the shield from around him, I ripped everything off that he was wearing and pushed him towards the shower, proceeding to clean the whore off of him.

"Stay there," I demanded once I had finished, making my way out to the training yard to find Demetri.

"I need your cloak, now," I demanded, he gave it over immediately. I thanked him and went back towards where Caius was.

"I would put that on if I were you," I growled again. Calling for Demetri, I asked him to burn all of the items that Caius had been wearing. Then go out and purchase more, once done. I asked him as cheerfully as I could right now. Demetri just smiled.

"With pleasure, my Queen." He bowed and left my sight.

"I'm no longer a fucking Queen, just a pissed of woman," I spoke under my breath.

I headed toward my old room, the one that he had destroyed when he thought I had died centuries ago. Once I entered, I saw that it looked the same, still destroyed.

But it still had a few of my things in here. The bed renewed, I noticed.

Caius walked over and sat on the bed as we waited for Demetri to come back with clothes for Caius.

"Do I at least get to keep my phone?" He asked me again; I glared at him. I was not saying a single word, just waiting for Demetri to return and turned my back towards Caius.

"Are you going to at least talk to me? I remember we used to talk for hours after you came to see me play, what's so different now?" He asked me. Yet I could have sworn that I heard Julius speak to me. I just raised an eyebrow. I did not believe that it was who I had heard. I didn't want to consider it at that moment. I thought back, no, that was someone different. I was sure of it. I thought I would have noticed that I didn't feel that pain of the pull at any of those times. Wouldn't have I?

"He was human, you are not," I said.

"Those were manufactured. The warmth of my skin. Was due to the heat lamps I stood under before as well as during concerts. I lowered the octave of my voice a little, again it worked. I wanted to get close to you; I tried something, it worked. I got to spend time with you, I tried to get you to fuck me too, but you never would." He smiled.

"I tried everything I could, I tried to be as charming as I could be, but you never fell for my advances." He continued, still smiling. He hadn't stopped. All that time we spent talking about everything, telling him how much I missed my Mate, and he is telling me it was him all along. I guess I should be feeling slightly annoyed right now.

"I thought about turning him. Just so I could keep him close, it was easier to be around him. I thought he was human. I always missed you. He reminded me of you, now at least I knew why that was." I said as I looked down towards my feet when I heard him start to laugh.

"I can imagine how that would turn out when you discovered the venom running through my veins. You never wondered why the band went on for nearly one hundred years?" He laughed out, and he kept laughing for a while. It was nice hearing him so happy.

"I figured that someone turned him before I got a chance, too, I asked you about your Maker, I told you the laws to keep you safe," I told him.

"I never lied to about anything, but seriously Isabella, why leave for so long? You must have felt the pain of the Mating pull when we were apart, so why now?" He asked.

"It's our anniversary; I wanted to see you one last time. I convinced myself that if you looked happy, I would ask for death. You did, so I did also." I couldn't help the whimper that left my mouth. I watched him get off the bed, walking over to me, these fingers, on the one hand, walking their way through my hair, the other staying put on my cheek, I leaned into his palm, savouring the feeling of being with him like this.

"I never stopped loving you. No matter who I was with, never came close to comparing to you, and frankly, I can't remember the last time I didn't Cum, without thinking of you, to do so. I want you to come back to me once and for all Isabella. Please. You are my Mate, Rightful Queen next to Sulpicia, come back to me, where you belong. We don't need to be married by paper, and we already were, the moment we became Mates. That is not something that you cannot divorce, and I will beg if I must." He said, when I didn't answer, he dropped to his knees and begged, pleaded with me.

"I'm not sure, and I don't know if I can do this. I walked away from all of this, living as a nomad has suited me fine over the last two centuries, maybe I don't want to stop that lifestyle." I asked. It was his turn to growl now. If it was him that I had talked to, then he already knew that I didn't think much of life as a nomad.

"It has not suited you any. For one, you look a mess, not physically, but I can tell you're not actually doing well, you're just putting on a front. The few moments you have been back had brought you to life again; I knew you were there watching me. I saw how run down you let yourself get, I never wanted that for you. I will give you anything you could ever wish, just for you to be happy once again." I could hear that he was starting to get upset; his voice always gave him away, just like his eyes did. I tried to get him to stand up, but each time I pulled him to his feet, he would go back to his knees. He stayed kneeling; his nakedness covered only by Demetri's Cloak.

"I can't be standing over you, we have to be equal," I whispered as I fell to my knees, I didn't like looking down on anyone, he might say I'm a Queen, but how can I be if I hate looking down on people, I can't do it.

I heard Demetri walking down the hall, and the humming gave him away. I stood and went to the safe that was in the wall in the closet. Thanks to my dad, I was able to keep the wall safe, fully stocked different gift cards. It made things much more comfortable; people loved gift cards for some reason.

"My lady, here are the items that you requested," Demetri said with a smile.

"Thank you, Demetri, how much did it all come to?" I asked him.

"My Lady, I would rather not say." He said, I turned and looked at him, he looked uncomfortable.

I grabbed out a small pile of gift cards that he or his Mate could use; at first, he looked confused.

"I hope that this will be ok as reimbursement? They are valid; I can give you something else if you would prefer?" I asked him.

"No, My Lady, this is fine, thank you. I'm just confused as to why." Demetri asked.

"I asked you to do something, but gave you no means of completing said task, so you had to use your own money did you not?" I waited for his nod.

"Right, so I'm giving you back what I hope to be the equivalent of what you spent. Plus, I hope a little extra. Just for going out of your way." I told him. When he tried to give them back, I took them but shoved them back in his pocket.

"I'm not taking those back, so spend them, or give them to your Mate or whoever you wish," I told him sternly. Again Demetri smiled thanking me before leaving. I managed to get Caius to at least get dressed after that.

An hour later, we heard the angry footsteps of someone coming towards us. I had a feeling I knew who it was, by the looks of it, so did Caius.

Seconds later, Athenodora was standing in front of me.

"You need to leave; you are no longer welcome in the Volturi or within the walls of Volterra. Leave, never to return. Or under the Promise of your final death." She sneered towards me.

"I asked for that earlier, yet I am still here," I growled back, before walking out, I didn't need this even if, I craved to be with my Mate, knowing that he was worth it, I would leave, but not go far, but I would not stay here.

"You're here because you killed the woman my brother married. You killed his wife." I snorted.

"I killed the bitch, because the sound of her voice aggravated me," I answered. I kept walking to see Sulpicia ahead of me, glaring at me.

"You want death, that much, we will grant it for you." I heard Athenodora growl directly behind me, grabbing me.

"You destroyed my brother, and I will return the favour." She whispered.

Then she ripped my head from my shoulders.

**CPOV**

She was here. I could see her at the edge of the forest. I grabbed the hair of the woman I had been fucking as I watched my mate. Fantasising that it was her that I had my cock in right now, the woman had been thrust upon me by my sister, who proceeded to inform me that if Isabella found it so easy to walk away, she was not worth gracing this earth. I dismembered both her and Santiago for her comment about my Mate.

Sulpicia was mostly maimed, by Aro. For speaking a similar comment about my Mate. Instead, she was locked in the tower for nearly a decade. They talked every day of that time, but my Isabella was a topic they never brought up again once she was released.

I went to great lengths to spend time with her, created a music band, that was very successful, Isabella loved the music I played, yet she never knew it was all for her. She had men that tried to get close to her, both human and Vampire, and I killed them all. She thought I was human during that time, yet I stood under heat lamps to warm my cold skin, the Volturi had a heartbeat sound simulator made specially designed for Vampire hearing, something that humans would never be able to pick up. But it made fooling other Vampires fun for those who had one.

Once I had finished with the woman in front of me, I dressed and went to the throne room. I informed that there had been a Vampire come looking for death, by one of the newer guards. Once I entered, I knew who had been in here.

"Where is she?" I hissed at Aro, Athenodora, and Sulpicia.

"Your Mate has just left, you may still be able to catch her. But careful brother, she has become even more delicate." Marcus informed me. My sister just scornfully scoffed. She had never forgiven my Mate for leaving as she had. I knew why she had left. I just had to wait for her to come to me now. Isabella finally had come home.

"If you go after her, you leave with her, but know I will not permit that action." Athenodora sneered. She had become so very bitter since my Mate left. I turned and left to go after her. I found her sitting far too close to a pyre, that she had lit. Expecting to be turned down, I presume.

"I was always happy with you, Isabella. I felt it as soon as you chose to come back here. I've waited for you all this time, and I never asked you to leave, I never wanted to divorce you either. These were all your decisions, and if you just waited and talked to me like I had asked you, we would have been able to sort everything, I gave you everything that you asked for Isabella." I said to her.

"You were scared of me, the way you looked at me, I couldn't take seeing you look that way every time you looked at me. But that's beside the point. Look, Caius, I'm happy for you, from what I saw of her up against the windowsill she seemed; lovely." She smiled tightly; nothing about her smile was genuine.

"She's not you. She has never been. But I'm sure that there have been others for you; after all, you are a beautiful woman." She just laughed.

"I've never been with anyone else. No one else compared; there was never anyone I wanted, so I never bothered." Isabella shrugged. I wasn't shocked at this; I did feel guilty for being with another woman, though.

"What are you doing out here, Isabella?" I asked her.

"I wanted to feel the warmth of the fire. I tried to ask for death, that didn't go down well. I take it that Athenodora is pissed at me, huh?" She tried to laugh, and it was not. She would not be the one to die today, and I'm positive there will be another, though.

"Why would you ask for that? You would have to know that I would follow you." I told her, not being able to stop the harsh tone I had used.

"You have her, she's your Mate now, go, be happy. That all I want for you." She told me. Was she crazy? She knows we only have the one unless; her insecurities have returned. I sighed.

"You're not listening, are you? I want you, and I always have, always will, why are you not hearing that?" I seemed to sneer at her.

"I heard you, and I also saw that you're married to her. She looked like she was wearing the wedding rings you gave to me at one point. It's fine. Look, I'm just glad that you have someone." She smiled once again; she looked into the flames longingly, she wanted to walk into the pyre.

"I had enough of this." I sighed. I asked her to wait where she was. I ran as fast as I could to get the woman I was fucking, desperately trying to remember her name. I was glad that she dressed when I arrived at my quarters. All of this would have to go. I grabbed her and ran with her back to my mate, and I watched as she started walking at a human pace back to the forest edge.

"Isabella. Please stop. Please." I asked her.

"What are you to me, Cindy?" I asked the woman next to me.

"I'm your Mate and wife," Cindy spoke, the tone of her voice grated my last working nerve.

"Cindy, this is Isabella." I introduced Cindy to my mate, praying that I was right.

"I don't care, sugar, what do you want me to do?" Cindy asked, sounding syrupy sweet. She rubbed me the wrong way. I always forbade her to talk anywhere around me. It was the most comfortable option.

"Tell me, something else, and I love the sound of your voice, my dear." I lied, to get her to talk, I could see that her voice also annoyed Isabella.

_'Are you fucking with me? She a fucking blond Fran Drescher without the big fucking hair. Ohh, imma burn a bitch.'_

I heard Isabella's voice in my mind for the first time in two hundred years. The relief I felt was like a soothing balm. I had no idea who this Fran woman was, but I nearly laughed when Isabella declared she was going to 'burn a bitch.'

Everything went by so fast, Isabella crushed Cindy in her shield, without even touching her, I could hear the gasps coming from behind me. Especially from my sister's, Isabella walked off, mumbling to herself, not even realising that she walked right through the burning pyre, coming out the other side without a scratch or single mark on her. I followed after her, as the others did. I could hear Aro giggling with excitement at the possibilities of her gift, and she had been practising with her gift.

I found her destroying my quarters and demanding a lower guard to remove all of the items in the room once she had gone into the bathroom to ruin that I made my way into the bedroom and removed the few things that were important to me. Mainly due to being from my Isabella. I left, making sure that she didn't see me. Once she made her way into my study, I leaned against the door.

"She was never allowed in my study," I said to her. She just growled at me.

"I gave you a fucking job to do!" She yelled.

"You heard the lady, get to it. I'm sick of that décor anyway." I said to the guard. She growled out again. Before she wrapped me in one of her shields and picked me up, she took off towards the training room, curious as to why she was bringing me here. Once there, Felix and Demetri saw and greeted her, at the time they were training the new guard. Once the guard saw that Isabella had me floating behind her, they went on the defensive. She pushed them back with her shield before she stormed into the bathrooms.

Removing the shield from around me, she ripped everything off that I wore and pushed me towards the shower, she proceeded to wash me thoroughly, even scrubbed my hair clean.

"Stay there." She demanded once finished, making her way out to the training room. Once back, I saw that she had Demetri's cloak with her.

"I would put that on if I were you." She growled out again. I sighed and did so.

Following behind her, with the hope of actually talking to her, she made her way to her old room. One that I had ordered not touched on the threat of death. I had replaced her bed, on the off chance that she came back, even if it was in secret, to be close. I walked over and sat down, while we waited for Demetri, I got her to talk, I told her about talking with her when she thought I was human, it was easy to say she was surprised, even if she tried not to sound it. Right now, I was the happiest that I had been in two hundred years, all because she was with me. Demetri came with a change of clothes and shoes for me. Isabella walked over to her safe and retrieve out a handful of gift cards. She was handing them to Demetri as compensation. He tried to decline, but she ended up pushing them in his pocket and nearly shoving him out the door. It wasn't long after that, and we heard angry steps coming towards us. It could only be one of two women, but I was betting on it being my sister.

Once she forced her way in, she glared at me. As if I had committed some heinous act.

"Leave, you are no longer welcome in the Volturi or the town of Volterra. Leave, never to return. Or the Promise of your final death." She sneered towards Isabella.

"I asked for that earlier, yet I am still here." She growled back before she walked out.

"You're here because you killed the woman my brother married. You killed his wife." I heard Isabella snort.

"I killed the bitch, because the sound of her voice aggravated me," Isabella answered. I watched as she kept walking to see Sulpicia up ahead of her.

"You want death, that much, we will grant it for you." I heard Athenodora growl. She was grabbing Isabella. Then she ripped my Mate's head from her shoulders as Aro and Marcus walked around the corner to see Isabella's head in her hand. I saw red.

I roared before I felt myself charge towards Athenodora as my beast took over entirely. He knew that she had a Mate, once I had burned Athenodora, I went in search of her Mate, dismembering and throwing him onto the fire with his Mate. Growling towards anyone that came close to my Mate, I picked her up, retrieving her severed head, and ran - Finding a secluded place. That I could heal her safely, without any threats close by. I ended up taking back the reins as my beast calmed, but he was still on high alert, we ended up at an abandoned ruin a couple of hundred miles from the castle, I placed Isabella down and started to reattach her head, I knew it would be painful, but it needed to do. Twenty-four hours later, she was back to normal, other than needing to feed, I would not go back to a place that would do something like that to a Mate of anyone. I didn't care what had happened in the past with my Isabella, she had protected us, with her life, she left because I had done something stupid. If she was not accepted, and it was starting to become clear that she would not be, then neither would I be. As much as I despised the thought right now, I knew I would need to talk to my brothers. I held my Mate the entire time she was healing, I listened to any sounds that surrounded us, as the end of the twenty-third hour came to a close I heard rustling coming from in front of me — seeing my brothers in front of me with a human, Felix, and Demetri.

"Brother, we come in peace, we do not wish to harm either of you," Aro said, hands raised.

"We brought a meal for your Mate to help her heal. Will you accept this from us, Brother?" Marcus asked, slowly bringing the human forward towards me and glaring at both of them. Why now? Aro always sided with his Mate, and she now hated Isabella, yet here he was with Marcus, offering an olive branch.

From Marcus, I could understand, he understood my Mate better than anyone thought. But Aro? No, he had another motive.

The human was stopped just in front of me. She could no longer come any closer to me.

I stood up straighter looked towards my Mate; she was lucid; by the looks, she wasn't exactly comfortable. But she was lucid.

"Caius, I'm fine, but I do not want any meal they have brought, I prefer to get my meal. Thanks though, I'm going to get someone to drink." Isabella then left.

"What do you both really what?" I asked.

"You both need you to come back with us brother; you both have killed one of the Volturi leaders; you need sentencing. You killed Athenodora, and Isabella killed Cindy." Aro said, speaking carefully.

"I killed my sister, as she attempted to kill my Mate, and Cindy was not a leader, Isabella was not just a leader but a Queen, Athenodora was only a leader, no one made her a Queen those titles have only ever been for our Mate's you know this. If you have a problem with it, take the title from Sulpicia. And tell her that you are doing so." I challenged Aro. He looked scared. We all knew that Sulpicia would put his dick in a blender for doing anything of the like.

Marcus just laughed.

"He has you there, Aro, and there was never any law forbidding the murder of leaders, just Sovereigns. Out of all the leaders, there are only five of us, You, Caius, myself are Kings, Sulpicia and Isabella are our Queens, if any of us, kills any of the others, there is no law, forbidding it. Isabella was well within her rights to remove that vile creature from her Mate's side. Just as our brother was within his for defending his Mate from a physical threat and attack." Marcus defended Isabella, and I. Aro glared at the both of us, it made me wonder if his wife had told him the outcome that had to come about.

"So is Sulpicia telling you what to do again?" I asked him. Smiling, it was apparent. My Mate was suddenly beside me looking at Aro, looking like she wanted an explanation herself.

"Aro, what is going on? Do you and Sulpicia not have an equal partnership any longer?" Isabella asked him. He growled at her, and I returned it. He growled out that I would leave now that she is back.

"If Caius leave's the Volturi, there will be chaos. The three of you need to work together to rule. Without whatever woman you have in your life, busting your balls about a decision that she THINKS is better for you to make. I've been living out in the world under the rule of the Volturi; there is no single Vampire out there that likes how any of the 'Leaders' are going about things, everyone that I talked to, thought the leaders were now just figureheads for someone else that must be running the show. They all think the Volturi are jokes. No one takes anything seriously when it comes to any of you, haven't done since not long after I turned. The fact that there are so many leaders was the downfall, and it needs to go back to how it was, equally ruled by only the three of you. God, if you want to throw a fuckin' ball and let people know about it. I don't give a fuck. But it needs to be the three of you." Isabella spoke out, and she looks much better now she had fed, still had the scar around her neck as a reminder, always would, but didn't think she would take any notice of it. The way that it was was right, while it was needed back then, but it is no longer needed. It needs to go back to how it used to be centuries ago. For the sake of our race, your brothers, you work better when it is just the three of you. I'll be the first to stand up for equal rights, but there are times for that, just like there is a place. But they have their own in our world. A race as old as ours, it's better off being ruled by you three. And only you three." Isabella said to the three of us. Aro, not surprisingly, was the first one to agree. He didn't like working with his wife. She wanted to go against everything he ruled upon, especially so, if they were fighting.

We did just that. I insisted on taking Isabella back to the castle with me, asking that we talk and work things out properly. I had told her that I never wanted to go through any of this ever again; the pain of being apart is something that I never got used to and never wanted to still. Once Emmett had heard that she had come back to the castle, he hunted her down and scolded her, you could listen to him no matter where you were in the castle. I could have gone and put a stop to it, but what she did hurt a lot of people, she had made a significant impact on everyone here and her decision to just up and leave, hurt many. So, I did what I thought she needed, and I let her father do what he needed. Then Tanya said something to her, not a single person other than the two of them knows what was said, but it impacted her as nothing else did. Aro did hold a ball. And we all announced with everyone in attendance. Sulpicia had no clue that he planned it, she looked like she was ready to tear him limb from limb, for taking her position away, but as soon as it's declared, the cheers that erupted from those in attendance told us all we needed to know. As Isabella had said, things needed to go back to how they once were.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties, why after two hundred years are you going back to how it was?" A male asked. I recognised him as Garret, a revolutionary born Vampire.

"Well, as my sister would say, we had to do some housekeeping, it was just a shame that it took so long to make things right again," Aro said. There were Vampires here that had never been before us at any point in their existence, most of those were whispering about how the thought they saw Isa walking around. I had no idea who this Isa was, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it was my Isabella. To get around and not have a target on her back, she must have changed her identity. There were also a few that thought that I was some human that they had seen in a concert two hundred years ago and assumed that I got turned to serve the Volturi. Once I heard that I heard Isabella laugh.

"Hi, I'm Isa, sorry I overheard you talking." Ah, so what I had wondered was right; she had changed her name to suit.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, I'm with the Irish Coven." The little Irish brunette woman smiled.

"I saw this concert not long after I had turned; the lead guy looked just like the blonde up there. Do you know who that is?" the woman, Maggie, asked.

"Yeah, I know the concert. I was there myself. I tell you if I could have changed that guy, I would have in a heartbeat. Yeah, that guy is King Caius. One of our leaders. Kind of comes across as really angry all of the time. I had the opportunity to meet him once, all I can say is, damn, but if I were honest, if given half a chance I would hit that." I listened to Isabella say. I also heard the guards that knew her, snigger, considering they knew she was my Mate.

_'I'll give you, really angry, in a minute Isabella. Besides, I'm not that bad. I can remember I had you screaming out my name numerous times.' _I thought at my Mate.

"I was thinking about getting out of here, I still have a copy of one of the concerts, wanna sneak out and find a place to watch it?" Isabella asked the woman. Who seemed to nod, excitedly?

"Well, what is this about our sister running off with another woman?" Aro asked me. The smirk that graced his face was telling. He was up to something. Not long after Isabella left, the whole ballroom heard the sound of my music playing. I watched as one by one, women looked around and were sneaking away towards where the music was playing.

"Felix, Demetri, follow them, but be discreet and keep out of sight," Marcus asked the guard, who had taken back over the role of my Mate's guards. Thirty seconds later, I received a message that they had all made their way down to the training room and were watching the big screen. It took nearly an hour before any of the men noticed; all of the women had left the room. Aro just had to play along.

"Where are all of the women that had come with the covens for tonight?" Aro called out, just as the men were noticing. I just rolled my eyes. I walked out of the ballroom and walked towards the training room where I had heard told the women all were. I really could not be bothered by keeping up the formal attire, so I went to change on my way.

'_Dress messy please, like you know I like, if you're coming down here. Please, my love._' Isabella asked me. I was happy to oblige. Once I had done so and was outside the training room, Felix saw me, and just shook his head. But he smiled. Since my Isabella had come back, things had become so much more relaxed. Everyone, other than Picia, was so much happier. I stood at the back of the training room and watched as my Mate and all of the women. Including the women in the guard; were all dancing around to old music videos. Not only ones of mine, but ones that I had once watched Isabella dance too. The enjoyment that came over me, just at watching her, be so happy and free, filled me with joy. I just watched my Mate for the longest time, watching her dance and sing. I knew when she saw me, she smiled and lit up the room.

"I'm tired of you standing there watching me like some stalker, come dance with us." Isabella came up to me and said as she pulled me down to the training room floor.

"Do I have a choice about this, Isabella?" I asked her.

"No. You do not." She smiled. I rolled my eyes as I followed her, grinning like a fool as I did so.

**BPOV**

We were finally in the right place, we agreed that we would try to communicate more, so there were no other long avoidable separations. When Aro had thrown this Ball, that I had found myself standing in, I resigned myself to boredom. At their announcement of things going back to how they once were, Sulpicia, she was not happy. Caius had told me that Sulpicia and Aro had many an argument over even the simplest of rulings. She never meant to rule with her Mate and husband. I heard a young Irish woman, Maggie, talking about my Caius, she had seen him in concert herself. A vast majority of the Vampires here had heard of the Volturi but never seen a single member. I invited her to get out of the ballroom and come with me to have a bit of fun. I had all of Caius' concerts in digital format as well as songs I had enjoyed as a that I knew that they were my Mates songs, I didn't have to worry about lusting after another man, as it was my Caius all along. I started opened the file I had and played all of the shows I had, then everything else. There was enough music that we could listen for at least a decade before we heard a repeat of anything. I watched Felix and Demetri come in and 'keep an eye on us.' Felix let me know he had to let Caius know I nodded, letting him know that I knew. A while later. All of the women had made their way down to the training room, were having fun without the men.

I could feel it when Caius was coming closer, so I asked him to dress messy, the way he knew I liked him too, especially when we were relaxing. Away from anything official. Once he made it, I knew right away. I saw him enter the room, but all I wanted was to take him back out and fuck him stupid. My Mate was one Sexy Man, especially when he dressed like he was. Hair, looking like he had just been fucked good and hard, before only throwing on a pair of black jeans and salmon button-down Oxford shirt, for-going the shoes and opting for bare feet. I was pulling him down to dance with me. I knew a lot of the women here would recognise him now, even though they might not believe their own eyes, some of the women here were members of the guard, I was just glad they could open up and relax. Maggie and I ended up becoming fast friends, and we ended up talking about everything.

"Have you Mated Isa?" she asked me, I tried to lie, but found out that she had a gift for telling if someone was lying.

"Cool gift, then, yes I have a Mate, we recently got back together after a long separation," I told her; I was glad that I could have a friend like her. She was going to be amazing here, especially when she and her Mate finally saw each other correctly. He deserves to be happy. When she saw that I was pulling Caius to come to join us, I think she realised who my Mate was.

"Is he your Mate?" Maggie's eyes bugged out as she mouthed her question to me. I smiled and nodded my head.

We all had a lot of fun dancing to music that I had not enjoyed with my Mate in quite some time. The men all ended up joining us and having a good time with their coven members and Mates. When Marcus came down to the training room some hours later, I grabbed Maggie and made my way over to Where he was talking to Caius.

"Hello, darling, I hope we aren't intercepting the two of you," I asked. They both looked at us. The connection that evolved was simply magic to watch, it only took seconds for an amazing, but lonely, man to find another someone, that no-one knew would ever be able to happen. The smile that fell upon my new friend's face was beautiful, and she found someone that she had been waiting, just over three hundred years.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, from the Irish Coven." she introduced herself.

"Marcus of the Volturi, it is my greatest pleasure to be meeting you again, my love. May I take you somewhere?" Marcus asked. At her nod, they left the training room together, never taking their eyes from one another.

"She's the reason why I could see Didyme when I looked at Marcus. Maggie is Didyme. She had reincarnated. I even see her when I look at Maggie; it's strange." I told my Mate, as I leaned against his shoulder.

"When they come back down to earth, I'm sure he will thank you for this," Caius said, smiling as he kissed the top of my head.

"Is it bad that I want to just slip into the bathroom around the corner and take you up against the wall?" Caius whispered in my ear. Taking his hand, I looked around to see what was going on around me. When I saw that everyone was socialising, I pulled him into the bathroom, pushing him into the shower stall at the far end. Closing the door behind me before I dropped to my knees, taking him out of his jeans and diving onto him like I was a starving woman. I didn't have to wait long before he was saying my name as he came in my mouth. Picking me up, he slammed my back against the wall as he pulled my skirt up and tore my panties off. We hadn't been together like this in two hundred years, and honestly, it felt like I had been with him only yesterday, as I felt him enter me, as he thrust into me hard, bringing me closer and closer to my release. The chemistry between us hadn't changed, but he felt just as amazing as the very first time we had been together. He held me just as close as I held him, as he thrust into me, the feel of him sliding in and out of me, bringing us both higher and closer to our release. I tightened the grip of my thighs around his waist as I whispered for him to go faster, harder, and he pulled and hit just the right angle for me to get closer. I wove my hand into his messy hair, as I felt my stomach tighten, the breath that I no longer needed, become laboured, as I moaned into his mouth as I kissed my Mate, my Caius.

**CPOV**

I felt her explode around me as she came, pulling my shirt across as she bit her mark on my shoulder. Pulling my release out as she bit down, copying her, I moved the shoulder of her blouse over also and bit down, both of us re-marking other. Pumping our venom into each other. Once, we came down, releasing her shoulder, slowing my movements. I looked at my Mate, thanking whatever Gods were listening, that she returned to me. I knew she just needed time. I did everything that I could just to be close to her. But having her here with me now, finally being able to make love to her, even if it was against the shower wall in the training room bathroom, was just as amazing as the first time that we were with each other.

_'I missed you so much; I love you. Please don't leave me again. I couldn't bear it. Not again.' _I asked her. I missed our private talks.

_'Never. I missed you too much, and I love you too. I was too stubborn to come home any sooner. I missed these private talks of ours. I'm so sorry I left. It hurt so bad, to be away from you, I had to come back a few times to take the pain away. If I was hurting that much, I could only imagine what it was like for you. I'm sorry that I was so selfish.'_

She started to cry into my shoulder quietly, so I pulled her closer into me and holding her tighter, staying there in the shower. I sat down on the floor, with my Isabella in my arms and let her cry, relishing the feel of her being in my arms, I could so quickly point the finger and tell her that yes, our separation was all her fault, but it was the fault of both of us. We both played our roles regarding our time apart.

_'Was it hard? Of course, it was, but we both played a part in our separation, You were not the only one that felt like they were selfish, I was also. I felt it when you came close to the castle; the relief was a godsend those days, I'm sorry that I let you leave for so long, that I never came and found you. I'm sorry that I was a poor mate for you. I will try and be better.' _I told her I had to let her know that I felt that I had disappointed her as her Mate. That I had let her down, but I felt her shake her head against my shoulder.

_'You have never been, please don't do that.' _She pleaded with me. I nodded, as much as I wanted to argue, I just nodded my agreement.

Anything that she wanted, I would and have given her. I didn't know what else to do.

"Please Caius, you have always given me everything I have ever wanted, all I want now is you. I don't want to tear us apart again. I want to be with you, can I be with you?" she whispered to me.

"Anything you wish, my love. My Isabella." I whispered back. We stayed for a while, sitting on the floor. Neither of us made an effort to move, even with me still inside of her. Both of us were just enjoying the feeling of being together of feeling each other. I heard someone come into the bathroom before walking out quickly at my growl. I became more relieved as Isabella calmed after a while, sighing in relief. I looked at my beautiful Mate. I had never felt so lucky in my long existence. Then I did the day I meet her. And that I do today.

"Marry me," I whispered.

"I love you; I've always loved you, in our world, we already are seen as married, but I want to be able to say that you carry my name, I have never wanted anything as much as I want that now. Marry me, Isabella." I whispered to her. Low enough that on, she would be able to hear me. I watched as a smile started on her face, getting more significant. She looked at me for what felt like the longest time before she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered before she kissed me, whispering yes each time her mouth left mine, making me smile.

THE END

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, and as always, please review._


End file.
